A different path
by Harrypotterfflover
Summary: What would have happened if Harry was a Metamorphagus, but only his closest family knew and his powers were bound when he was young? And what if Remus, instead of staying away, and made the choice to visit Harry, just once, and witnessed the type of life he was forced to live?
1. The rescue

**AN: Just a quick note, I haven't decided on any ships yet so feel free to make any suggestions you want, and I'll consider them, though obviously for certain characters they won't happen for a while.**

Remus Lupin knew he was probably making a mistake, knew seeing the boy would probably just cause him more pain in the long run. But, well, he wanted to know that his best friends son was okay. It had been five years, it had taken him some time to figure out where Dumbledore had left him, and all he wanted was just one quick glimpse of the little boy he'd loved as much as he would his own child. He paused outside of the house, staying out of sight from the windows and frowning slightly when he heard shouting from inside. Loud shouting, though he couldn't quite make out the words, and a pained noise too, he noticed one of the neighbours, who was putting his bins out, glance at the house and roll his eyes.

Remus was about to walk up to the door and knock when it was thrown open and he quickly hid, watching as a tiny boy, smaller than any six year old rightly should be, came rushing out, and even in the dark he could see the black hair and green eyes that Lily has decided to settle on when James had quietly told her that he wanted to cast the binding spell on Harry's Metamorphagus abilities until he was old enough to control them. And he watched with a horrified look on his face when the little boy stumbled and practically did a flip in his haste to get out, trying to catch himself and crying out in pain as a voice bellowed "If you're going to be ungrateful you can freeze you damn freak." before the door slammed shut and there was an almost terrifying silence as the man who'd been taking the bins out glanced pityingly at the boy and headed inside.

After a moment, when he was certain no one else was going to bother Remus stepped into sight, forcing back the pain he felt when the tiny boy looked up and flinched away at the sight of the stranger. His face was bruised, older bruises from the look of it. He tensed up slightly but he kept his face gentle. "Hello there... are you okay Harry?"

"Y-you know my name?"

"Of course I do." Remus gave a small smile, ignoring the fact that he was well aware how angry Dumbledore would be if he knew that he was doing this, "I was a friend of your daddy."

"You were?" the boy's eyes widened, and though he was still clutching his arm he no longer looked like he was about to burst into tears. "Are you here to rescue me?"

"Rescue you?"

"From the Dursley's... they're really mean and they hurt me and... and no one ever listens to me and I hate them!"

Remus felt his blood turn to ice. He shouldn't feel surprised after what he just witnessed, seeing those bruises, "They hurt you?" at the boys nod he felt a surge of anger towards Dumbledore.

The old man had swore to him that Harry would be safe, that he'd be safe and happy and yet here the boy was covered in bruises and hurt left outside in the cold. Before he even thought through what he was doing Remus shrugged off his jacket and draped it over Harry's shoulders, "Yes, yes I'm going to rescue you." he'd deal with the consequences later. He couldn't leave Harry here, not after seeing this. He'd take him home, to the place he'd brought himself after that fateful Halloween, with some of the money James had left him. It was in the middle of nowhere, so he wouldn't be a threat to anyone when he did transform, he'd have to find a way around that of course, but he'd find a way, he was sure. Of course he wouldn't be able to do this legally, being a werewolf, but, well, his friends had broken laws for him, and really, kidnapping Harry might break the law, but who would know it was him who did it? As long as he was smart no one would ever know and Harry would be perfectly safe.

With that thought in mind, and seeing the way Harry's face lit up, the way he was so willing to trust a complete stranger if it got him away from the Dursley's, he picked him up, careful not to hurt his arm anymore than it already was, unable to help the small smile he gave when Harry let his head rest of Remus' shoulder. Once the boy was asleep he would Apparate them home.

So he walked for long enough that Harry's breathing evened out and he felt all of the tension leech out of his body before he apparated them home, carefully laying Harry down in his bed, frowning at the state of his clothes before kissing his forehead and tucking the blankets around him, thinking for a moment before he removed the spell that blocked his Metamorphagus abilities and got to work preparing things. He could sleep in the chair in his room for tonight, he'd deal with sorting out the spare room, which he'd been so very certain he'd never use, in the morning. And he could shrink some of his clothes down until he got to go shopping with him. With that thought he quickly grabbed his spare blankets and wrapped them around himself, sitting in his chair and closing his eyes.

Perhaps he was being ridiculously reckless. But he was certain that it would all seem better in the morning. He just had to get some sleep, and then he could deal with the situation.


	2. The first morning

feWhen Harry woke up, he was confused. The bed he was led on was much softer than his bed in the cupboard, and much bigger too, and he was warm, wrapped up in thick blankets. He quietly sat up, looking around with wide, nervous eyes before pausing when he spotted the man asleep in the chair and the memories came rushing back. And without even realising it the little boy found himself smiling. It hadn't all been a dream! The nice man had done just what he said he would and he'd taken Harry away from the Dursleys. He climbed out of the bed very quickly, quietly. He knew how to behave, he'd made sure that the nice man didn't regret saving him. He gave a small nod to himself before he snuck out of the bedroom and looked around carefully, managing to find a small kitchen and, after some searching, he managed to find some bacon, eggs and a pan.

Aunt Petunia always expected him to do the cooking, so he knew he could do it, he'd make the nice man a breakfast and that would be sure to make him happy.

So he got to work. The first thing he had to do was find a chair so that he could reach the top of the oven, and a frying pan and spatula. One he'd done that his next mission was to find some butter to put into the frying pan and turning the hob on, sticking his tongue out slightly he carefully put the bacon in the hot pan after melting the butter, and the eggs too.

It was going very well indeed, at least, in his opinion, up until the hot butter started spitting at him and hit his hand, and he yelped, leaning back slightly, which unbalanced the chair and he went tumbling backwards, still holding the pan, sending the food flying and splattering onto the floor moments before he did, crying out loudly.

Of course all of the noise woke Remus, who was on his feet and running through the small house quickly, skidding to a halt at the sight that met him, the little boy crying on the floor, the failed attempt at breakfast, and he moved quickly, scooping the crying boy up and ignoring the fact that his hair was white, it would change back when he was calmed down. "It's okay Harry it's okay." he spoke quickly, "What in Merlins name were you doing? You're six years old Harry you shouldn't be trying to make yourself breakfast."

"I-I wasn't." he sniffled, still shaking slightly as he peered up at Remus, "I was tryin' to cook you breakfas'."

"Oh Harry." he carefully put the boy down on the counter top, gently wiping away the tears, "You don't ever need to do that for me. You're a child I'm the one who's supposed to be looking after you not the other way around."

"But you.. you're being so nice to me and.. and aunt Petunia always makes me cook them breakfast."

"Well I won't." Remus forced himself to hold his tongue, combing his fingers through Harry's hair, which he was relieved to see was going back to black, which he was fairly certain was it's normal colour. "C'mon then. I think we need to give you a bath and get you all cleaned up since you got egg on your clothes... and then I can make you some nice breakfast, how does that sound to you?" and when Harry get a slow, hesitant nod Remus smiled brightly and carried him to the bathroom, setting him down on the toilet while he started running the water.

It didn't take too long for him to wash Harry and shrink some of his clothes, letting himself laugh at the little boys excitement about having clothes that actually fit him for once, if he didn't he'd end up going to the Dursleys and hexing them all into oblivion, he was sure of that.

Once they were done he carried Harry into the kitchen and got to work making them both breakfast, getting Harry some juice to drink and keeping an eye on him.

Once the food was cooked he plated it up and cut Harry's up before placing it in front of him, giving the little boy a reassuring smile, "There you go... eat up Harry." and he watched the boy shovelling the food in as though he was afraid that someone would take it away from him, which, Remus found himself thinking, he probably was. And once the food was gone he moved the plates to the side and sighed, "Right Harry. We need to talk okay little one?" when the boy gave a tiny, nervous nod Remus smiled softly.

"As I told you yesterday I was one of your daddy's friends. My name is Remus." he told him gently, "Did the Dursleys tell you very much about your mummy and daddy?"

"They said they died in a car crash and they were drunks." Harry bit his lip, "Were they drunks mr Remus?"

"No." Remus clenched his fists tightly. "No they weren't... see Harry... do you believe in magic."

"Yeah!" Harry almost lit up, "Uncle Vernon says it's not real but I don' believe him cause the other day Dudley and Piers were chasing me and I just jumped and the wind carried me up into the tree!"

"Oh?" Remus laughed at the boys excitement, "Well that's not surprising Harry, see your mummy and daddy were a witch and a wizard." he informed him, before telling the eager little boy all about magic, showing him some, making his wand glow and making Harry's plate fly over to the sink while the boy clapped and laughed. And when he explained that Harry had magic too, that Harry was even more special because he could change his appearance, he'd just been under a spell to make him look normal.

This of course resulted in Harry begging to see a mirror and then, once he was in front of one, turning his hair as many colours as he could, making his eyes change too, growing a beak and fangs and everything he could possibly think off while Remus laughed and encouraged him.

Of course within a few hours he did realise a small problem. Harry had absolutely no control over his abilities. Which was why, after some hesitation, Remus decided he needed to send a letter to the only other parent of a Metamorphagus he knew.

Dear Andromeda,

I know it's been a very long time indeed since I last saw you; and I only met you once, but I'm afraid I desperately need to ask for your advice, and for your discretion in the matter.

If there is any chance at all that you would be willing to help me, please write back and I can perhaps Floo to your place to discus my... situation. I can't say much more in the letter but I hope to hear from you soon, I'll have my owl wait for a reply if you are willing. If not I'd be grateful if you don't mention this to anyone else.

Yours Sincerely Remus Lupin.

He signed the letter with a sigh and a shake of his head, carefully sealing up and giving it to his owl , giving her a treat before watching her fly off. He'd just have to hope she responded quickly, since he could hardly go out with Harry in public while his hair was changing colours, and he needed to get new clothes for the boy, and to stock up on food.  
Not a moment later he was distracted by an excited little squeal and he turned his head to see Harry playing in the garden, well, it was hardly even a garden, his little home was near a woods and a river, and Harry was splashing in it, having been given permission to, and despite all of his concerns Remus gave a wide smile. Because he had Harry home and that was the most important thing in the world.


	3. A trip

Remus' owl returned two days later, and he was extremely relieved.

In just the two days that Remus had had the little boy he'd already changed for the better, he was gaining confidence, laughing and playing in the river and chasing the fishes under the werewolf's watchful eye, but they were running low on food now, and Remus really did want to get Harry some clothes of his own. So when his owl returned he gave her some treats and smiled as Harry came rushing up to him to see the owl, and Remus watched him pet her and give her a few treats out of the corner of his eye as he opened up the letter and unfolded it.

 _Remus,_

 _It certainly has been a long time, years. I do remember you, one of my cousins friends._  
 _I must admit your letter has piqued my curiosity, and despite the fact that I don't truly know you I believe I owe it to the boy my cousin used to be to help his friend. So I will hear you out about whatever this... issue, is. Feel free to Floo in at any time, there's always someone home and we'll be expecting you._

 _Andromeda Tonks._

And there as her address as well. Remus let out a relieved noise and smiled at Harry, holding out his hand, smiling fondly when the little one took it without hesitation, "We're going to go and see someone okay Harry? But first I want you to run upstairs and get changed because right now you're all wet." he watched Harry rush up to his new bedroom and waited, and a few minutes later harry returned, his hair a bright pink, which made Remus laugh and pick him up again, carrying him over to the fire place and lighting it up, grabbing some of the powder, which he had plenty of since he didn't exactly use it often. He tossed it in, watching as the flames changed colour before he stepped into it and stated the address that had been on the letter, stumbling slightly as he stepped out of it, pulling a face and shaking his head as Harry pulled a face and groaned.

"Remus that made me feel sick."

"It can do that." he ruffled Harry's hair lightly before putting the boy down, keeping a grip on his hand as he looked around and called out, "Hello?" there was an answering yell and a few moments later a fair haired man stepped into the room.

"Hello... ah you must be Remus I believe. Dromeda mentioned that you would be coming... she's out right now." he spotted Harry and he raised an eyebrow, "Well that's a thing. Hello there little guy." he crouched in front of him, "I like your hair." and Harry blushed and his hair changed, which made Ted laugh, "I'm Ted Tonks. Did you know your hair's gone blue?"

"Has it?" Harry asked excitedly, and when Remus nodded he grinned, "I want orange yet." and sure enough his hair changed colour slowly, turning orange. And Ted looked up.

"I'm assuming the little tyke is the reason why you're here then. I think you met Dora when you and... well when you visited. She's at Hogwarts right now of course."

"Yes... that's exactly why I'm here... but... it's a bit more complicated than that." he paused, "Is there any chance that you have some toys Harry could play with while we wait for Andromeda to come back?"

"I'm sure we can find something. What's your name little guy?"

"Harry."

"Okay then Harry." Ted looked up, a slightly weary look on his face, after all he was well aware of the fact that Remus had been friends with James, and that the boy who lived was Harry Potter, though no one other than the Marauders and Lily had known that he was a Metamorphagus. "Let's go and look at the toys." he led Harry up the stairs, returning with some paper and pencils, settling him down at the table before he pulled Remus to the side.

"Remus... please tell me that boy isn't Harry Potter?"

"I can't." Remus shook his head, "I wanted to check on him... I... he was one of my best friends son I wanted to make sure that he would be okay."

"I understand that." Ted stated slowly, "But as far as I'm aware the poor boy was left with family and with all due respe-"

"They were hurting him." Remus' voice was very firm, "Mr Tonks with all due respect they were hurting him... I went to see him and he came running out and he went head over heels and they slammed the door on him even though he was crying. I couldn't leave him there."

Ted stared at him for a long minute before he nodded, "I'll believe you." he glanced at Harry, "I did notice that he had some fading bruises. Dromeda won't tell either... I assume that's why you wanted to keep this hush hush."

"I.. there's no way I would be able to adopt him.. I'll explain when Andromeda gets home... but I was hoping there's a few more.. things I could discuss with you."

"Well she'll be home within the hour." Ted glanced at the clock, "I was planning on cooking some food... .will you and Harry want some?"

"That would be good... we're running low on food at home... and I want to feed Harry up... I'm fairly sure that they used to starve him."

"Then I'll throw on some extra... is spaghetti okay?"

"Honestly I'd eat anything and Harry doesn't exactly seem to be picky."

Ted nodded, "Of course." he patted Remus' shoulder before he headed out to the kitchen to get cooking while Remus moved and sat down next to Harry, watching as Harry concentrated and happily drew, taking his time, but it didn't take Remus long to figure out what Harry was drawing. A little house with a woods and a river, and a small stick figure holding a taller stick figures hand.


	4. The plan

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongGuest: Thank you for the review. I won't be able to answer everything because it will be answered as the story progresses, but as for the question about what time of year it is, I've not given a specific date but at some point during late Autumn early Winter. It was late when Remus was at the Dursley's, and it tends to be colder in the evening than it is sort of midday. Besides a tired and hurt child feels the cold a lot more than a playing happy /strongstrongGeekymom: Again I say thank you for your review./strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Andromeda arrived home just under an hour later, walking in on Harry sat on Remus' lap, having moved on from drawing, and trying to read the Beedle and the Bard to Remus, and she raised an eyebrow as she quietly headed to the kitchen, neither of them noticing her, and she reached the kitchen, smiling and kissing Ted, "I see Remus has showed up... and you're cooking for us all I assume?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""It would be rude not to." Ted paused, "Dromeda... we need to talk about why they're here... that boy... he's Harry Potter-" he held up his hand when she started to speak. "Apparently he was left with muggle relatives who were abusing him. Remus found out and.. well technically he kidnapped him but honestly I think I'd have done the same thing.. he says that he won't be able to adopt him. Which means that... whatever they want help with.. we'd be helping a criminal."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""The muggles were abusing him?" Andromeda frowned, "We'll discuss things with him... we won't turn him in even if we don't help." she decided, "Any idea what he wants help with?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Well not fully but I know that Harry is apparently a Metamorphagus."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Ah. Well that explains why he came to us... he knows about Nymphadora... we might be able to help the little one learn to control it."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I think that's what he's hoping yes." Ted smiled, "We'll speak with him properly after we've had dinner, Harry can go and do some more colouring. You missed him nearly bursting into tears when he saw the drawing that Harry did for him. It was rather sweet really."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I'm sure he'll get lots of drawings." Andromeda smiled gently before glancing at the food, which Ted was starting to pile onto plates, "I'll go set the table quickly and call them." she moved quickly, calling for Harry and Remus as she waved her wand and the cutlery and glasses floated to the table, the glasses filling up with water. And before long they were all seated and eating, Remus making small talk with Ted and Andromeda while Harry ate with almost worrying speed, and once the meal was done and the dishes cleared away Andromeda watched Harry run off into the living room to do some more drawing before she turned to Remus. "Ted's told me what you told him... and we'd probably be willing to help teach Harry how to control his abilities... we know some tricks from Nymphadora that might work... but I want to know why you're so certain you won't be able to adopt him before I decide anything."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"And Remus sighed, closing his eyes before he spoke up in a quiet voice, "I am a werewolf. I can't legally adopt any child... not now not ever.." he opened his eyes, "My home is very remote... James left me enough money to but it and keep myself... and Harry, I'm sure, going for years as long as I'm not foolish. It's by a woods... no one around for miles... there's no chance I'm going to find someone and bite them... hell I've cast charms that stop me from leaving the area when shifted. I could easily ward the house too for full moons but... I don't really want to risk leaving Harry on his own."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Andromeda's face was blank, but she nodded slowly, "You want us to take him on full moon nights?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I know it's a lot to ask and we're essentially strangers but.." Remus swallowed hard, "I don't have anyone else I can turn to anymore... and what with him being a Metamorphagus..."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""You thought that it was best if you could get us to help with both issues." Ted spoke up. "I don't care that you're a werewolf." he glanced towards Andromeda who shrugged, "I had my suspicions.. I remember hearing about Sirius getting very angry at his father when he said that werewolves ought to be put down. I did wonder if he knew one personally... I am willing to try... try for a few full moons, see how it works out."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Remus let out a relieved noise, "Thank you... really Andromeda thank y-"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Oh I'm not finished... it's not that I don't trust you but.. he's a little boy and he's an important little boy at that and I don't really know you. So I want you to visit once a week.. just for an hour or so so that we can see how he's doing."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Of course." Remus smiled weakly, "Would you mind perhaps having him for an hour while I do some shopping for clothes and food.. I would take him with me but... well his hair's changed colour five times while I've been here and it would cause a lot of trouble."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Of course." Andromeda smiled, "I'd quite like to go and talk to him... he looks like a very smart young man, reading to you like he was."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""He is... he seems to enjoy it even if he needs help with some words... though he doesn't seem to like asking questions yet." Remus stood up. "I'll be back within a few hours I'm sure. I'll try to pick him up some books and toys and such so that he won't be bored at home... I've been letting him play in the river until now but it's already chilly and I don't want him to catch a cold."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Buy him some boots and a coat.. that should at least help... and if you bring him round once a week... until he's learned to control it I am sure you can do your shopping while you keep an eye on the little one."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""That would be wonderful." Remus was smiling widely now, before he apparated away, intent on at least starting to stock up on things he would need for Harry, and not for the first time, he was endlessly grateful that James had left so much for him. Though until now he hadn't planned on touching it, but for Harry... well that was a different matter entirely./p 


	5. A new friend

**Now I don't like doing this but I do want peoples opinions on this. I'm still not sure what ships I want, and considering how fast I seem to be writing this, I need some opinions. I'm tempted to do Wolfstar but I need opinions people!**

Before the first week of Harry living with Remus was up, the werewolf got a message from Andromeda, and a copy of the Daily Prophet declaring that the boy who lived had gone missing while living with his muggle relatives, giving the description of a black haired boy with bright green eyes. The adults worried about this at first, but before long it was agreed, after they could find no trace of the child; and after some quick thinking, sending Harry to Andromeda's and Teds moments before Dumbledore arrived, the world remained none the wiser to the truth of where Harry was, and before long it was declared that the Boy Who lived was believed to be dead, probably having been captured by Death Eaters after an attempt to run away from the muggle family he was living with, as apparently a Squib who lived nearby had seen a bit of the mistreatment, though they put it mostly down to a child trying to run away because of minor issues, as sometimes happened when little ones didn't get their own way.

The next few months of Harry's life almost flew by, with Remus becoming good friends with Andromeda and Ted, and Harry thoroughly enjoying himself when he stayed the night.

After the first month Harry could control his Metamorphagus abilities well enough that, after some talk with Remus, they'd taken him to a local muggle play park, where the little boy could play with other children while Remus went shopping, as long as, and they had impressed the importance of this on him very seriously, he kept his hair a light brown colour, and his eyes a plain brown too. He didn't understand why of course but he knew if he didn't then he'd have to be hidden away and he didn't want to be trapped inside ever again, not after the cupboard.

He was, of course, very excited, as he'd never really been able to make any friends before, but, well there were lots of kids at the park so he was sure to make some.

He scanned the area with curious eyes before he spotted a girl who looked around his age sat looking sad on one of the swings, so he walked up to her, giving a bright friendly smile, "Hello there. My name is Harry. Do you want to play?"

The girl blinked, looking surprised before she smiled shyly, "Yes please." and she hopped down from the swing, "No one else will play with me 'cause they don't like me." she shook her head sadly, her bushy hair flying everywhere and making Harry grin.

"Well I do." he held out his hand, "C'mon, wanna try the slide?"

"Yeah. My name is Hermione."

Harry gave a quick nod, "It's nice to meet you H-" he paused, "Mione." which made the girl giggle.

Before long the two children were fast friends, chasing eachother and laughing as they played, and both were very disappointed when they realised that their respective guardians were calling for them, before Harry declared that he'd make his aunt Andy bring him to the park again the next time he was visiting, which was every Saturday, and they could play together again then.

With that agreed they both rushed off, and Harry latched onto Andromeda's hand happily, telling her all about his new friend and how he wanted to play with her again next week, and Andromeda laughed and agreed, glancing at Ted as she did, both of them pleased that the boy was at least able to make friends, which in truth was something they had been worried about, as had Remus, since Harry didn't exactly have anyone else around who he could talk to during the week other than Remus.

And so the children met up the next week, and the week after that, growing to be best friends, as, though Hermione had plenty of other children around, unlike harry, she wasn't good at talking to other children because she was a very bookish girl, but Harry didn't seem to mind. And when Christmas came he and Remus stayed with the Tonk's for a few days, and Harry got to both play with Hermione every day, and meet Nymphadora, who he decided was amazing, since she was like him and she made him laugh by making some truly strange faces.

By the time Harry and Hermione were eight Harry had realised that Hermione was just like him, after she'd managed to make a book fly to her during a trip to the library when he was visiting during the summer, and, after talking to Remus and the Tonks' they had talked to Hermione's parents and the two children grew even closer now that Harry didn't have to hide what he was from her, though when he told her his last name and showed her his scar Remus had told him off and they'd had to explain to Hermione that it was very important that she not tell anyone who Harry was, and when Harry had asked why Remus had sighed and sat down with them both and told them the story of what had happened when Harry was a baby, though he watered it down somewhat as to not scare the children, and Hermione swore not to tell a soul who Harry was, and Harry agreed likewise, and three days later Remus had Harry's name changed, both in the muggle world, and magical, to Harry Jones.

Harry had, of course, begged for his name to be changed to Lupin, if it had to, but, well Remus knew that the second a child with the last name Lupin arrived at Hogwarts, even if he looked nothing like young Harry once had, Dumbledore would instantly become suspicious again, which was not something they could risk, not when the man had been willing to send Harry to live with those monsters in the first place.

And Harry Potter, turned Harry Jones, was raised in a loving, if rather unconventional, family, in which he was well aware his dad;though he was yet to call him that for fear that the man wouldn't be happy with him for it, was a werewolf, and he didn't care at all, and his aunt and uncle and cousin Dora weren't actually related to him but were family and spoiled him rotten nonetheless, with a best friend and a mischievous streak that would rival his fathers; which Remus often indulged, because, well, he may not have been the one behind a lot of their pranks but he was a Marauder through and through.

Besides he enjoyed watching Harry pranking the other children who bullied Hermione, who had flourished with a friend to help her balance out her more rule abiding studious tendencies.

And he had, he thought when he'd watch his son in all but blood being a bright, ordinary and happy child, done fairly well, all things considered.


	6. The letters

Harry, was ten years old when his letter came, and Hermione was eleven, and at the time they were having an early birthday party for Harry, as he wouldn't be able to see him best friend on his birthday.

The party was being held at the Remus' home, and was a small affair, with the only children being Harry and Hermione, and of course with her parents, Remus, and the Tonks'.

Harry was, of course, already in a brilliant mood, he'd gotten quite a few presents from his dad, including a few books, ready for Hogwarts, and a great big bag full of sweets, as well as some toys and, the two prizes of all of his present collection, he had very carefully put together a photo album with all of the photo's he had of Harry's parents in the first few pages, and later on the pictures he'd taken since taking Harry from the Dursleys. The second of his prized presents was, as his dad told him, something that he would have been given by his father when he was old enough, and after they had assumed Harry dead had, eventually, been sent to Remus himself, a beautiful cloak that, when worn, made the wearer completely invisible.

Hermione had, in typical Hermione fashion, brought him several books she thought he'd like, which he promised her he'd read, while laughing and hugging her, and the Tonks', well their present was second only to the photo album; a broomstick, not only that but a top of the line Nimbus 2000. He'd loved the idea of flying since he was very young but his dad had never really had the money to buy him a Broom. Of course he and Hermione ran down the large garden, and Hermione laughed and cheered when Harry took off into the air, flying with raw natural talent that he hadn't ever believed that he'd possess, soaring up and diving and laughing as he did, before graciously offering to let Hermione have a go, and when she admitted to being nervous, offering to let her have a go on it with him and hold on from behind.

Because they were so high in the air, the two children were the first to see the owl that was approaching, and Harry came to a halt mid air, carefully reaching out with one hand and taking the letters, handing the one addressed to Hermione over right away before he angled the broom down and they drew level with the ground, slipping off and exchanging triumphant grins after looking down at the letters and seeing the Hogwarts crest, which Hermione was familiar with as Harry had, during a trip with the Tonks' brought her a copy of Hogwarts: A History for her eleventh birthday. They both went rushing up towards their parents, waving their letters excitedly, and when Remus spotted them he was on his feet in seconds, a bright grin on his face, "Your letter!" he laughed when Harry launched himself towards Remus, colliding with him, all flailing limbs and bright smiles.

"Dad it's my Hogwarts letter I'm going to Hogwarts!"

His eyes widened when he realised what he'd said, and he heard Hermione's soft gasp, felt everyones eyes on him, and then Remus was smiling and hugging him even tighter, pressing his face into the messy purple, at this point at least, hair. "I know Harry... I'm so proud of you. Son."

Then the man pulled back, giving a grin as he ruffled Harry's hair, "Let me go grab a camera we'll want pictures of this." he glanced over to the Grangers, who were both smiling brightly, each of them with a hand on a shoulder as Hermione grinned, "I'll take some of Hermione too. I'm sure both of them will want pictures."

Jean Granger, Hermione's mother, smiled and nodded, "Of course."

And soon Remus was back out taking pictures of Harry first, one of him stood on his own, with his default brown hair holding the letter with a huge grin on his lips, one with the Tonks' in which Dora was stood behind him, arms resting on his head with her tongue poking out, one which the Tonks took, with Remus stood next to Harry, arm draped over the boys shoulder and a proud grin on his lips, and one of the two best friends stood together, arms over eachother's shoulders and holding out their letters, laughing. Then one of Hermione on her own, and one of her with her parents, and once the pictures were done and Remus promised to get them printed off and give copies to the Grangers, the opened up the letters, reading them together, with Remus noting that the letter was addressed to Harry Jones, so their plan had worked. And, once they'd read the letters and sent off the replies Harry turned to Remus hopefully.

"I know you were going to take me to the zoo on my birthday but can you maybe take me to Diagon Alley so that I can get my things instead?"

"Of course." Remus nodded fondly, "We'll make a day of it." it would be slightly risky, could run into someone he used to know but, well it was a risk he was willing to take under the circumstances. Besides he could very easily claim that he knew Harry's muggle, as they were going to claim, parents, and they had asked him to take Harry as a favour.

"Can I go with them too?" Hermione spoke up hopefully, turning to her parents, "Please mum, dad, you know Remus will look after us."

And the Grangers exchanged looks before Jean nodded, "Of course. We can give you some money.. I assume you can get it changed up to your money?"

"Of course." Remus nodded, "You're welcome to come-"

"We were planning on going out that day... and we'd probably rather lost there." John Granger spoke up, "You don't worry, we trust you with Hermione. Can you come and get her in the morning perhaps?"

"Of course." Remus nodded, "We'll arrange times later... for now I think we ought to get the food done and have a little celebration." he looked towards the two kids, "The food will be done in half an hour you two. You can play some more if you want while you wait."

And Harry and Hermione exchanged looks before they both grinned, and Harry grabbed his broom again.


	7. Diagon Alley

On the morning of Harry's birthday he woke bright and early and dressed before Remus was even out of bed, and after a quick breakfast and once the adult of the house was awake and had eaten they headed out, first apparating to the Grangers to pick up Hermione and then apparating to the alley outside of the Leaky Cauldron, and he led the two children inside and through the pub and out into the courtyard. He could have apparated them straight into Diagon Alley of course but he figured Hermione would appreciate this way first. He tapped the wall three times, and the brick started wriggling until a hole appeared and started growing, which made Hermione let out a startled noise as it formed an archway and Remus lightly pulled them through, the archway turning back into a solid wall behind them as they entered the alley and Remus smiled, "Our first stop will have to be Gringotts to get Hermione's money exchanged." he stated firmly, "And I need to withdraw some." he had plenty of money, since Harry had been assumed dead what was left of the Potters money had been transferred to him, as the only other claimant, since Peter was dead and Sirius was in Azkaban, as it was he was fairly relieved, he didn't waste the money of course but it did mean he had enough money to raise Harry and give him a good life ten times over.

And Remus led them to a huge white building and past the Goblin, who Hermione couldn't help but stare at at first, towards the second set of doors, which Hermione peered at curiously, reading allowed, "Enter stranger but take heed, of what awaits the sin of greed, those who take but do not earn, must pay most dearly in their turn. So if you seek beneath our floors, a treasure that was never yours, thief you have been warned beware, of finding more than treasure there."  
And Remus let out a laugh, "Goblins are very... well I'll put it this way. No one has ever managed to steal anything from here." he informed the children, they've tried but they've never succeeded. Now." he led them up to the the long counter in the large hall, finding free Goblin, "Good morning." Remus greeted evenly, "I'd like to take some money out of my vault and exchange some muggle money."

The Goblin nodded, "Let's deal with the exchange first." he ordered, holding out a hand, and when Remus handed over the money the Goblin worked quickly, counting it up and sorting some money, bagging it up and handing it back over, telling Remus the amount before calling over another Goblin to take them down to Remus' vault, though they were stopped halfway through the hall by a loud voice calling out, "Well I never if it aint Remus Lupin." and Remus gave a laugh and a grin.

"Hagrid. It's good to see you again."

"You too. And who's the kids?"

"Ah, these are two muggle borns, I happen to know their parents so I offered to bring them today." Remus lied smoothly,

"Harry, Hermione, meet Hagrid." he noticed Hagrid's surprised look at the name Harry and he shook his head, "It's not him Hagrid. Harry is a fairly common name amongst muggles. His name is Harry Jones."

"Right, 'course." Hagrid nodded, "I gotta go, on an errand from Dumbledore himself." he puffed up with pride and nodded to the kids, "I'll see yer both at Hogwarts." and he headed off following his own Goblin, before they were led off too, into a stone passageway lit by torches, and with a whistle the Gobin summoned a cart and they climbed in, Hermione having to haul Harry backwards when they took off and he leaned over the edge slightly with eagerness, finding it just like a roller coaster he and Hermione had been on once, which made Remus laugh.

And before long they came to a halt, and Remus quickly retrieved his money from the vault, filling his own bag and tucking it away before they headed back, patting Harry's back lightly as the cart took off again, and when they were out Remus smiled lightly, "Now let's see, we're closest to Madam Malkin's so I think we should get you two your robes fitted." and he led them to the shop and inside where a squat woman who was smiling warmly nodded to them.

"They both for Hogwarts?" she asked Remus politely, and when he nodded she smiled. "Got the lot here, there's another young man being fitted up just now in fact. Come along." she bustled to the back of the shop, "Who's going first?"  
Harry and Hermione glanced at eachother before Harry nodded, "I can." and he stepped onto a stool next to a blonde boy with a pale pointed face, and Remus gave a small nod.

"While you two are getting your robes fitted I'm just going to step outside for a bit of air." when the kids both nodded he headed out, and the pale boy looked at Harry and Hermione curiously.

"Hello. Hogwarts too?"

Hermione smiled brightly, "Yes." as Harry nodded.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands. Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can;t have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow." this made Harry and Hermione exchange slightly surprised looks and Harry hesitated.

"You're going to bully your father into getting you one?"

"Of course, I mean," he paused, face flushing slightly, "Well maybe not but still. Have either of you got brooms?" he was clearly eager to change subject slightly.

"I do." Harry smiled, "It was a birthday present from my aunt and uncle. Hermione doesn't but she's been on mine before."

"I'm not so good but I don't mind if Harry's on there."

"Do you think you'll play Quidditch."

"Of course." Harry grinned, "I've never been able to see a match but I know all about it."

"Well my father says it'll be a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house and I agree. Do you know what houses you'll be in yet?"

"Gryffindor." Harry and Hermione spoke in unison, shooting eachother grins, and the boy snorted.

"I suppose that's not so bad. I'll be in Slytherin, all my family have been. Can you imagine being in Hufflepuff. I think I'd leave wouldn't you?"

Harry's eyes narrowed, "My cousin was a Hufflepuff." he stated sharply, his eyes narrowed, and the boy flushed red again.

"I.. sorry." he shifted slightly, "So what's your names, I know you're Harry, and who're you?"

"Hermione Granger."

"I'm Draco Malfoy." He paused, "I've never heard of the Grangers, half blood?"

"Muggle born." Harry corrected, "We both are, but my parents have friends who are witches and Wizards, they realised what I was right away so they told my mum and dad and then I met Hermione and we realised she had magic too." and he noticed the way Draco paused, his face twisting slightly.

"Oh. Muggle borns."

"Why does it matter so much?"

"I..." he looked almost nervous, "Well, my father says-"

"Why does what your father says matter?" Harry stepped off his stool at the prompting of Madam Malkin and Hermione stepped up quickly.

"Well..." Draco paused, and it was obvious he'd never considered this before, "If you're muggle born... your magic's..."

"From what I've heard muggle borns can be just as powerful as purebloods." Hermione spoke up, making Draco look even more awkward. Harry took pity on him after that, digging his hand into his pocket and pulling out some sweets, handing them to him.

"Think about it. Just cause your parents say it's so doesn't mean it is." he stated very seriously, making Draco look down at the sweets in his hands with a startled look on his face.

"I... what are these?"

"They're muggle sweets." Harry grinned, "Try them." he stepped back slightly.  
"I haven't got anything to give you back."

"Well that doesn't matter. Friends don't give you something 'cause they expect to get something back out of you."

Hermione grinned, "Don't get nervous that's just Harry. He'd befriend everyone if he could."

And they watched as Draco was let down off of his own stool and he walked up to Harry, hesitating before popping a jelly baby into his mouth and chewing slowly before grinning slightly, a surpised look on his face.

"It's good." he put them in his pocket and glanced towards the door, "My mothers waiting I have to go..." he hesitated,

"Maybe I'll see you on the train."

And he left with a small wave and a grin.


	8. The wand

**Jillybilly99: Thank you for your review, it always annoyed me too. And yeah I know that I did kinda just skim over Dumbledore visiting Remus, I admit I have a bad habit of rushing slightly to get to the more action filled bits.**

Once Hermione's robes were fitted Harry very solemnly handed over the coins that Remus had given him to look after, and they headed out of the shop clutching at bags with their new robes in, a couple of pairs incase of any damage done to them, to find Remus with his head bent down, looking very tense, not even reacting when he spotted the two kids. "Harry, Hermione are you both done in there?" he asked quickly, grabbing their shoulders and quickly and gently guiding them along, "We need to move on. I don't think he recognised me but I don't want to risk it."  
"Who?" Harry blinked, "What's wrong?"

"I saw someone I knew years ago... not a nice man Harry, one of /his/ followers, do you understand what I'm saying?"  
Harry hesitated before nodding slowly, "I think so." he glanced at Hermione, who was wide eyed but nodding too.

"Good, now come on.. we have some more shopping to do. As long as we're careful you should be just fine, both of you. Let's get you your writing stuff... then I'd say a few potions suplplies, your books... then some ice cream before we get your wands?" even worried as he was he still wanted to make it a nice day out for Harry since it was his birthday.

So they went into a little store that sold quills and ink and they brought a few each, Harry excitedly grabbing a colour changing ink that Remus gave him permission to buy and use on any letters home, since the professors might not be best pleased with it being used to write his homework., then a store filled to the brim with potions supplies, in which Remus brought them both cauldrons and the supplies they'd need for their first year.

The next shop, was of course Flourish and Blotts, the bookshop in which Harry had brought Hermione's Hogwarts: A History, and he and Remus had to stop her from buying up the entire shop in her excitement, first focusing on the books on the list before buying a few books just for fun, including Quidditch through the ages, as a late birthday present for Harry, and several books on the history of magic and other interesting things for Hermione. And once they were done in there Remus guided them out and towards Florean Fortescue, buying them all ice creams and sitting outside as they ate them, Remus with a tripple chocolate one, Hermione had a strawberry and vanilla one and Harry had chocolate and raspberry with chopped nuts. And once they were finished Remus led them to a small, shabby shop with peeling gold letters over the door that told them that it was Ollivanders, and they were pushed inside, the bell ringing as they opened the door, both Harry and Hermione looking around in hushed silence at the boxes that were piled up to the ceiling, the air almost humming with magic before a soft voice made them both jump.

"Good afternoon." and the man standing in front of them was old, with wide pale eyes that made the children inch closer to eachother.

"Hello." they spoke in unison, making Remus chuckle as the man looked between them, "Two new wands I presume." at their nods Ollivander nodded before glancing to Remus, "Ah... Remus Lupin I wasn't expecting to see you.. ten and a quarter inches with unicorn hair and made of cypress... very pliable." he stated thoughtfully, "And the children-"

"Not mine... I'm just looking after them for today as a favour to their parents... Hermione you go first."  
And she stepped forward, trying out one wand after the measurements were taken, which did nothing, then another, before she was handed a wand, and the tip glowed softly when she waved it, and Ollivander nodded, "Yes, yes that's the one for you, ten and three quarter inches, dragon heartstring made of vine wood.. A very good wand young lady yes." he turned his gaze to Harry, who was stood nervously, "And you next I think Mr.."

"Jones. Harry Jones." which made Hermione giggle slightly, and he stepped forward, letting Ollivander take his measurements, and soon Harry was trying wands, reaching nearly eleven before Ollivander hummed thoughtfully, his eyes narrowing very slightly on Harry before he pulled out a wand.

"I wonder... I suppose I should try.. an unusual combination. Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple." and he waved it, smiling as red and gold sparkled shop from the end like a firework and he felt a new warmth in his fingers.

"Bravo yes..." Ollivander nodded and took the wand putting it back in the box before pausing to give Harry a curious look, "Well, well, well, how very curious."

"What's so curious." Remus frowned, laying a protective hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold. Every single wand. It just so happens hat the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand gave another feather-just one. It is very curious indeed. I've often wondered who'd have that wand... see the owner of the wands brother was He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." and Harry jerked backwards, his eyes going wide in horror even as Remus tightened his grip on Harry's shoulder, squeezing it when Harry moved his hand to reach up and touch his scar.

"Thank you." he spoke quickly, "We'll be going once we've paid." he glanced at Hermione who grabbed Harry's hand and tugged him towards the door as Remus paid for the wands and they left quickly, Harry still pale and shocked.

"My wands.. I don't understand I-"

"I know." Remus stopped when they were outside and he crouched in front of Harry, "I don't know what it means but don't you ever even think that you're like him, okay my bright boy?" he tapped Harry's cheek gently, "But... it's best if you don't tell anyone else about this.. I'll tell the Tonks' but that's it." when Harry nodded, but still didn't look very happy, Remus gave a small nod to himself, "I think I know something that will cheer you up." he steered them towards a pet shop, which held all sorts of animals and a beautiful snowy owl flew straight towards him and landed on his head the moment they walked in, which made Hermione and Remus both roar with laughter, and made him brighten up when they brought her, and a large cage for her.

He had considered a small snake in the corner of the room, but Remus had said no, since he was already getting an Owl, and Hogwarts wouldn't let him have a snake, and besides Remus had long ago told him never to tell anyone that he could talk to snakes, after a particularly surprising incident with one just outside of their little home.

With all of their shopping done, Remus brought them a quick meal before they headed home, dropping off Hermione first before they went to their home and Harry fell asleep early, with his owl, who he and Hermione had decided over dinner to name Hedwig, hooting softly


	9. Onto the train

Both Harry and Hermione counted down the days until Hogwarts. The days when he saw her it was all they'd talk about, sitting about in the sun reading their books, quizzing eachother, and of course going on adventures, since Harry knew that if Hermione was left to her own devices she'd do nothing but read until September first, and besides whenever she came to visit him, well, there was so much they could do to have fun, often including them both trudging back to the house soaking wet and laughing.

When the time did finally come, the Grangers drove the two kids and Remus to King's Cross, and Remus quickly located the right platform, carefully explaining what they needed to do, and helping the muggles through along with the kids, rolling his eyes fondly as Harry and Hermione went together, one right after another, shoving their trolley's through the wall of the platform and laughing when they made it through, both hugging and kissing their parents goodbye before they made their way onto the train, finding an empty compartment near the end of the train and managing to get their parents attention through the window, waving frantically when the train began to move, until they were quickly out of sight.

Before long the compartment door slid open and a redheaded boy about their age peered in. "Is anyone else sitting here? Everywhere else is full."

"No." Harry and Hermione exchanged glances before looking back at Ron, "We might have another friend in a minute if he bothers to find us but I'm sure all four of us can fit in here easily enough. What's your name?"

"Ron Weasley." he stepped inside and smiled nervously as he sat down next to Hermione, "What's yours?"

"I'm Harry."

"And I'm Hermione."

And within less than five minutes the three were chattering happily, with Ron introducing them to his pet rat, Scabbers, and Harry and Hermione telling him about muggle things, which he got fairly excited about after they both told him they were muggle borns.

They were interrupted not much later by a familiar face peering around the door and a grin when he spotted Harry and Hermione, and Draco stepped into the compartment, "Can I join you guys?"

"Of course." Harry grinned, "Draco this is Ron, Ron this is Draco."

"Nice to meet you Ron" Draco hesitated slightly before saying that, but he gave a small smile anyway, and Ron nodded.

"Yeah."

Then Draco turned to Harry, "I've been thinking 'bout what you said... and I dunno... I mean... you might be right." he paused, "My dad wasn't happy when I started asking about it though.. but I mean... you two aren't so bad and you're muggle borns..." he snorted, "You're better than the boys mother and father want me to spend time with." he rolled his eyes, "They don't even like me they just know that being friends with me means they have connections."

"Well we're not like that." Hermione stated firmly, "We don't care what connections being friends with you makes."

And by the time the trolley lady came around with food and sweets, and Harry and Draco combined practically brought the whole cart, they were fast friends, sharing the food and laughing as they did, trading chocolate frog cards and taking it in turns to eat Bertie Botts every flavour beans, very quickly becoming fast friends, laughing when the spell that Ron had been given by his brothers didn't do anything and Ron went a rather amusing shade of red, which Harry was quick to joke, must be because the spell backfired and turned him red, which made Ron throw a Bertie Botts bean at him playfully.

The train journey seemed to race by and before long the four children were leaving the train clad in their robes, and once they were outside they heard a voice calling, "Firs; years! Firs' years over here." before in a slightly less commanding tone, "All right there Harry, Hemione." and they grinned at Hagrid, tugging Ron and Draco with them towards the gigantic man, following him down a steep narrow path, only half listening to Hagrid as they moved and chatted, coming to a halt when they heard everyone gasping and they saw the castle, letting out their own gasps, staring for a moment before they headed towards the boats and climbed in quickly, the four friends all climbing into the same boat and floating across the lake, ducking their heads just in time as the boats carried them through the curtain of ivy and into an underground harbor and led them up to the castle doors, which swung open when Hagrid knocked on them.


	10. The sorting

**Guest: Thank you for the review. Obviously I can't say too much about what will happen because it will spoil it, but I'm really glad you're enjoying it.**

Once the doors were fully open the gathered children were met with the sight of a tall black-haired witch in emerald-green robes .She had a stern face, and Harry knew without a thought that this must be McGonagall.  
"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall."

"Thank you Hagrid, I will take them from here." and she led them into a huge entrance hall lit with flaming torches with a marble staircase leading up to the upper floors, leading them to a small, empty chamber, where she turned to face them. "Welcome to Hogwarts," she greeted evenly. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.  
The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes lingered for a moment on a round faced boys cloak, which was fastened under his left ear. "I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

She turned and left the chamber and Harry glanced at his friends.

"I hope we're in the same house." Draco spoke up after a moment, "I don't really want to be stuck with the people father wanted me to be friends with now."

Harry nodded slowly, "So do I. How do they sort us do you think?" since Remus had refused to tell him.

"Some sort of test I think." Ron spoke up, "Fred says it hurts a lot but I think he was joking."

Hermione laughed, "Considering the spell that your brothers gave you that would hardly surprise me. I'm sure we'll be fine." she looked slightly concerned despite her words, and when Draco opened his mouth to speak up several people behind them screamed as about twenty ghosts floated through the black wall, barely noticing the first years as they gliding across the room, arguing about someone named Peeves, a fat ghost smiling cheerfully at them and greeting them before McGonagalls voice interrupted them and told them to move along before she turned to the students, "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start.. Now form a line." she ordered. "And follow me."

Harry got in line, behind Hermione and infront of Ron and Draco, and they all followed her ot of the chamber, back across the hall, and through the large double doors into the great hall, looking around with wide eyes when they stepped inside at the thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. The tables were laid with glittering golden plates and Goblets, and at the top of the hall was another table where the teachers were sitting, and they were led up to the top table, so that they were facing the students with the teachers behind them, hundreds of faces of other students staring at them and making Harry flush slightly looking up at the ceiling and seeing how it was dotted with stars before he glanced at Hermione, both grinning, clearly remembering the passage from Hogwarts, A History.

He looked back down when McGonagall silently placed a four legged stool in front of them, and on top of it she laid a pointed hat that was patched and frayed. The four friends glanced at eachother curiously before the hat twitched and a rip near the brim opened into a mouth and it began to sing.

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The hall burst into applause and the friends exchanged looks before laughing with relief as Ron shook his head, "We've just got to try it on! I'll kill Fred and George. Fred especially he was going on about wrestling a troll!"  
Draco grinned, "But you sound like you almost actually believed it so who's really at fault?" he yelped when Ron elbowed him with a grin, but they were all grinning.

Then McGonagall stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment and began reading the names off of it one by one, and they watched the other students get sorted until Hermione was called up, running up to the stool and jamming the hat eagerly onto her head, making the friends laugh, and when the hat called out Gryffindor they cheered along for her, but he didn't have too long before McGonagall called out, "Harry Jones."  
And he walked forward quickly, sitting down on the stool and taking a deep breath before the hat was put on him and he heard a voice in his ears, which he quickly realised was the hat. "Difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage I see, not a bad mine either. There's talent. My goodness yes, and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting. So where shall I put you?"

Harry instantly thought, 'I want to be with my friend Hermione please. We've always been together. Please put me with Hermione."

"Oh? Are you sure.. you could be great in any other houses... but I suppose if you're sure.. It better be, GRYFFINDOR!" and Harry heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall and he handed the hat back to McGonagall quickly before standing and rushing towards the table, where Hermione was already standing and greeted him with a hug before tugging him down into the seat next to her.

Then they both turned their attention to the sorting, where Draco was stood with a wide eyed look before he seem to become determined, shooting Harry and Hermione a small smile and a nod before he walked up and sat down.  
The hat seemed to take a few minutes, but eventually it called out, "Gryffindor." and there was a shocked hush, before Harry and Hermione leapt to their feets and clapped, which prompted the other Gryffindors to join in as Draco scurried through the hall towards them, his face bright red.

"My father is going to kill me." he burst out breathlessly, "He is going to skin me alive for this. We've always been Slytherins."

"Well not anymore." Harry patted his shoulder reassuringly, watching a few more students to get sorted, before he was Ron's turn, and he was quickly sorted into Gryffindor and ran towards them, collapsing into a seat next to them with a wide eyed look as he shook his head, but he was grinning.

"I was scared I wasn't gonna be with you guys." he admitted, ignoring his brother as the last boy was sorted into Slytherin and the scroll was rolled up and the hat taken away.

Then Albus Dumbledore, who Harry recognised from his chocolate frog card, stood, beaming at the students, "Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" which made the friends all laugh and exchange amused looks, before the food appeared at they all dug in, chattering together and listening to the ghosts talk, laughing at everyones reaction when Nearly Headless Nick showed them exactly how he could be nearly headless, the four friends mostly keeping to themselves as the evening wore on, and Harry looked towards the High Table, looking at all of the teachers, looking at one with a turban curiously before a white hot pain shot through his scar, which even if he could hide it, was always there even if it wasn't visible, if he reached up and touched his head he could always feel it, and he let out a pained noise, making Hermione lay a hand on his arm, "Are you okay Harry?"

"I... I'm fine." he rubbed his head with a slight frown, "I'll explain later." he stated quietly, shaking his head. "I'll be fine." he waved off Ron and Draco's concern too as Dumbledore got to his feet again and the hall fell silent. "Ahem - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of two red headed boys who Harry assumed were Rons brothers."I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

This made Harry and his new friends exchange surprised looks, but they didn't comment.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Harry noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed.

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"  
And the school bellowed.  
"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot, just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot."

Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest.

Then the feast was over and they were led by Ron's older brother to the Gryffindor common room, though if Harry was honest he wasn't really awake enough to take anything in, and it all passed in a blur until they were shown up to their dormitory, where the boys found their beds, and Harry only just managed to pull is pajamas on before he fell asleep.


	11. School begins

**Jillybilly99: I was aiming for that sort of parallel yeah. I just always thought that if Draco had been given a chance to actually learn during his earlier years he'd have turned into a good person, after all there were multiple points in later books when he proved he wasn't evil. It was just the way he was raised.**

Harry, Ron and Draco woke early the next morning and headed down to breakfast together, ignoring the curious and weary looks Draco was getting from older students, meeting Hermione on the way to the Great Hall, eating their breakfasts before they headed off to their classes, the weak passing with very little really happening, though the four children became even more inseparable, and, in one memorable incident in their first potions class in which Snape had being cruel to a Gryffindor boy called Neville, and had snapped at Hermione when she tried to defend him, Harry had stood up, called the greasy haired professor an 'over grown greasy bat' and informed him very seriously that he'd be reporting the unprofessional behaviour to their head of house if he saw it again Which had earned him a startled look which had quickly became a glare, and the title of Snapes most despised student. When he sent his dad a letter telling him what had happened the response he got was a letter informing him that Remus had very eagerly shown his letter to Andromeda, Ted and Dora, and all of them laughed every time one of them brought it up, and that he was very proud of his young son, though he would prefer it if Harry didn't purposely antagonise his teachers.

When Harry had shown his friends the letter they had all laughed with him, especially as he'd shown them just before potions class.

By the time the first two weeks were up several things had been made abundantly clear to the rest of the school. Harry, Hermione, Draco and Ron, were the best of friends, and anyone who said anything to one of Harry's friends, would suffer dearly, though very few people would. His actions in Snapes class had quickly become the stuff of legends, and he was fairly sure McGonagall knew and even approved, since she had rewarded him ten points in his first transfiguration class after the potions incident for turning his match slightly shiny, but only gave five to Hermione who's had a point too.  
They were also certain that Hagrid approved, as he'd invited them down to have a cup of tea with him during their afternoon off after the Potions incident, and the giant hadn't been able to stop himself from laughing when he heard what Harry had said.

Of course that day had been doubly interesting as they'd seen the a piece of paper that was a cutting from the Daily Prophet that had drawn his and Hermione's attention, about an attempted break in at Gringotts. It had happened on his birthday, and when he pointed this out Hagrid had refused to meet their eyes and sent the four of them back off to the castle.

With Harry and Hermione turning to eachother the second they were far enough from Hagrids shack, "He said he was there on a mission from Dumbledore." Hermione spoke first, "You don't think..."

"Don't think what?" Ron had asked curiously, before Harry and Hermione explained that they'd met Hagrid, that they thought it was possible that whatever he'd taken from Gringotts was what had the thief had been trying to get.  
After some discussion Ron and Draco had agreed that that was a very likely possibility, before they had been distracted once more by something that was, in their opinions at least, far more important. Because there was a notice pinned up in the common room declaring that Flying lessons would be starting, with Slytherins, which was slightly unfortunate as Harry had angered quite a few of them after his incident with their head of house, and Draco was seen as a traitor by most of them for being sorted into Gryffindor, though he had very seriously stated that he was just grateful that his parents hadn't sent Howlers, they'd simply sent a very long letter explaining how very disappointed they were, which Harry had very happily gotten Hermione to set on fire with magic.

On the morning of their flying lesson they were sat having breakfast, Harry sharing out the sweets that Remus and the Tonks' had sent him between the four of them, when an owl brought Neville a small package from his grandmother, and when he opened it he eagerly showed them a glass ball the size of a large marble which seemed to be full of white smoke.

"It's a Remembrall." he informed them, "Gran knows I forget things and this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look you hold it tight like this and it turns red." he paused, "Oh." because the Remembrall had turned red, "If you've forgotten something."

Harry had grinned reassuringly at Neville, "I'm sure you'll figure it out" he stated kindly, patting the boy's arm, "Though I have to say I'm sure sure how useful it is if it doesn't tell you what you've forgotten"

"Well at least you know you have forgotten something." Draco pointed out thoughtfully, handing Neville a chocolate frog to cheer him up, when Theodore Nott, a Slytherin who had befriended the boys who Draco's parents had wanted him to be friends with Crabbe and Goyle, and had become the ringleader of their little gang, snatched it out of his hand, making a mocking noise as both Harry and Ron leapt to their feet, both of them had been looking for an excuse to fight him after he had 'accidentally' spilled a rather nasty potion on Draco and called him a blood traitor, but before they could so much as make to attack McGonagall was there.

"What's going on here?"

"He took Neville's Remembrall." Harry spoke up, having to force his hair to stay the plain brow colour rather than go a bright red, as it often did when he was angry.

And Theo scowled, "I was just looking before he dropped it back onto the table and sauntered off.

Harry and Ron glared after him even as Hermione and Draco tugged them back into their seats, and they forced themselves to relax, with one thing very clear. The flying lessons were going to be very, very interesting.


	12. Flying lessons

Later that afternoon the group of friends made their way down to the grounds for their first flying lesson, the three boys all rather excited about it, though Hermione didn't seem to be too bothered. She enjoyed flying well enough when on the back of Harry's broom but she'd not really mastered it on her own yet, which was why Harry patted her shoulder as they reached the grounds, where the Slytherins were already waiting for them, and he pulled a face at Theo, mostly because the Slytherin was giving them dirty looks.

Then Harry turned his attention to the broomsticks, all rather old and beaten looking, not exactly what any of the little group would want to do their first flying lesson on if they were given the choice, Harry was used to his Nimbus, which flew perfectly, but, well they didn't have the choice, which meant that they'd have to make do. So Harry scanned the brooms and found the best looking one before moving and standing next to it, his friends following and picking the brooms beside him.

A moment later their teacher, a hawklike woman with grey hair and yellow eyes arrived, Madam Hooch, and she looked around at the group before giving a short sharp nod.

"Well, what are you all waiting for. Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on hurry up." which spurred the few student's who'd been gathered chatting to move quickly, finding a broom.

"Right then. Stick your right arm out over your broom, and say 'Up'" she ordered once everyone was in position, Harry did so, barely even opening his mouth before the broom leapt up into his grip, which got him a slightly impressed look from the teacher, Ron and Draco's hopped up into their hands after two attempts, and Hermione's did after her third, though Harry couldn't help but notice that Neville's took seven tries, possibly because he looked utterly terrified.  
Madam Hooch showed them how to mount their brooms next, giving Harry a small nod when he did, and gently correcting Malfoy's grip, as well as several other students.

Eventually she looked somewhat satisfied, because she spoke to the whole class again, "Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch, "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle, three, two-" but Neville, clearly still panicky, pushed off too hard and fast, shooting into the air as Madam Hooch screamed for him to come back, and Harry didn't even think, kicking off after him in a desperate attempt to help the other boy, ignoring the shocked yells from beneath him as he soared up towards Neville, twenty feet up he saw the other boy gasp and slip sideways after he glanced downwards, and Harry pushed himself further as Neville started to drop, flinging his hand out and catching Neville's, wincing at the pained noise the other boy made as he let go of his own broom entirely to tug Neville up, heading down much more gently than he'd headed up floating to the ground, where Neville practically toppled into Madam Hooch's waiting arms, her face almost as white as his as she looked at his very clearly out of place shoulder, "Dislocated... could have been much worse but I'll take you to the hospital wing all the same." she looked towards Harry as he slipped off his broom, "What you did, young man, was very brave but very dangerous. Keep your feet on the ground until I get back." she said the last bit to the whole class, "Or you'll be in a lot of trouble." with that she helped Neville away, and the Gryffindors all surrounded Harry, babbling excitedly, Draco and Ron complimenting his flying skill loudest, while Hermione laughed and called him too reckless for his own good.

Of course it didn't take long for the brilliant mood to be pierced by an, at this point, annoying familiar sneering voice interrupting them. "You think you're so great don't you Jones." and the other Gryffindors moved out of the way so that Harry could see Theo, "You and your pathetic little group of friends just think you're so great." he shook his head, a mocking look on his face. Then he smirked and darted forward, snatching something off the ground, "Look at this, must have dropped out of that loser's pocket." it was the Rememberall, glinting in the sunlight, and Harry took a small step forward, his eyes narrowing slightly. "Give that back Nott. That belongs to Neville."

"What are you gonna do Jones?" the Slytherin suddenly smirked, "If you want it you'll have to take it. You might not be too bad on a broom for a mudblood-" this provoked several outraged gasps from the Gryffindors, "but I doubt you can keep up with me." then he was leaping onto his broom and taking off as Harry snarled and shrugged Hermione's hand off. Remus had told him about that word once, so unlike Hermione he knew exactly what it meant, and he didn't even think before he took off into the air, racing after the other boy, who only realised that Harry was actually in pursuit when he glanced back, his smug smirk turning into a wide eyed startled look.

"Give it back Nott!" Harry called out, "Or I swear I will knock your smug arse off of that broom of yours." and a quick glance down told him that they were at least fifty feet up.

At first Nott seemed amused by this, until Harry leaned forward and surged towards him, the Slytherin only just dodging out of the way in time to avoid being knocked off the broom, and Harry made a sharp turn so that he was facing him again.

"Y'know Nott, you're not so tough as you think you are. So give me the Rememberall and I won't knock you off your broom! It's a fair trade." And Theo hesitated before flying closer, until they were close enough for him to hand it over, and then he smirked a second before he tossed the ball behind Harry, forcing him to turn and race after it, so he wouldn't be able to get to Nott, who headed straight for the ground anyway, even as Harry started a dive as the ball plummeted towards the earth, he could hear his friends screaming in the background but he didn't stop, just kept pushing, reaching out until his fingers curled around the glass ball and he jerked backwards just in time to stop himself from going face first into the ground, toppling off the broom with a hand raised in the air and laughing as Ron and Draco picked him up, cheering loudly, and Hermione just laughed and shook her head.

Then a piercing voice, loud and angry, called out, "HARRY JONES!" and Harry froze up, his eyes going wide as he twisted his head and saw McGonagall storming towards them and heard the Slytherins laughter.


	13. Seeker

**Thanks again for all the reviews. I'd like to state that I have officially finished writing all of the first book and am onto the second, so updates should definitely stay fairly regular for a few days.**

Ron and Draco quickly put Harry back down, their eyes wide as the Professor reached them, "Never... In all my time at Hogwarts... how dare you! You might have broken your neck!"

"It wasn't his fault-"

"Yeah it was No-"

"Be quiet!" McGonagall's sharp voice cut off the various protests coming from the other Gryffindors, but Harry felt himself get angry at that and he spoke up loudly, "He called me a mudblood and he stole Neville's Rememberall!" which made her pause, her eyes flicking towards the other Gryffindors, who were all nodding, and then to the Slytherin who suddenly looked much less pleased and much more worried.

"Twenty points from Slytherin." she stated after a moment, "For use of that disgusting word and for stealing another boys property. And I shall be informing Snape. Jones come with me."

And Harry sighed but nodded, following her reluctantly. At least Nott had gotten in trouble too. It was only a small consolation though, considering the stern look on the Professors face as she led him inside and through the corridors, silent until they reached a classroom and she poked her head inside.

"Excuse me, Professor Fitwick, could I borrow wood for a moment?" which made Harry blink, confused as an older boy who Harry recognised as a fifth year came out of the class, looking just as confused at him, and they were led into an empty classroom, well, empty once Peeves was sent packing, and she turned to face the two boys.

"Jones, this is Oliver Wood. Wood." she couldn't hide the slight smile, "There's no need for you to have try outs for a new Seeker."

Oliver blinked for a moment before his eyes widened, "Are you serious, Professor?"

"Absolutely." McGonagall informed him crisply, "He's a natural on a broom I've never seen anything like it. Was that your first time on a broom?"

"I... not exactly. My parents have a friend who's a Wizard who brought me one for my birthday." Harry explained, since what was happening hadn't exactly sunk in yet.

"I was watching from the window. I often do when I've got the time to watch the flying lessons." she informed him, "I saw your... rescue, of young Mr Longbottom, and yes Jones, I did see that you were following Mr Nott into the air." she informed him, "And I will be informing Professor Snape of what happened do not feel like he won't get punished for what he said." and Harry slowly started to grin as she turned back to Oliver., "He caught that thing in his hand after a fifty-foot dive. Didn't even scratch himself. Charlie Weasley couldn't have done it." Harry flushed and held out the Rememberall for Oliver to see, and the fifth year beamed at him.

"Ever seen a Quidditch game Jones?"

"No, but I've read all of Quidditch through the ages and I really want to."

"Wood's captain of the Gryffindor team." McGonagall informed Harry very seriously.

"He's just the build for a Seeker too." Wood walked around him, looking him up and down, "Light, speedy. What broom do you have?"

"Nimbus 2000." Wood's eyes nearly bulged,

"That's one of the best brooms out there!" he burst out gleefully.

"I shall have to speak to Professor Dumbledore and see if we can't bend the first-year rule. Heaven knows, we need a better team than last year. Flattned in that last match by Slytherin. I couldn't look Severus in the face for weeks." she gave him a stern look. "I want to hear that you're training hard Jones or I might just have second thoughts about not punishing you. Am I clear?"

"Crystal." Harry stated brightly, bouncing on the balls of his feet, "I won't let you down I promise!" he was going to be on the Quidditch team. Just like his father had been. And his dad loved Quidditch. He was going to be proud too! "I'll write my dad a letter asking him if he can send me my broom."

"You do that." McGonagall patted his shoulder.


	14. The duel

_Dad,  
You'll never guess what happened today in my first flying lesson; Neville kicked off too early and he was up in the air real fast, so I just leapt onto my broom and flew after him and caught him mid-air, he hurt his arm but I suppose a dislocated shoulder is better than the damage hitting the ground from that high up could have done. Madam Hooch even said that it could have been a lot worse and I think Professor McGonagall was impressed too. But that's not the real important thing._

 _After Madam Hooch took Neville to the hospital wing Theodore Nott, this annoying Slytherin stole his Rememberall and he told me if I wanted to get it back I'm have to come and get it before he took it and flew up. When he realised I was actually doing it he threw it down and I just dove after it and McGonagall saw.  
_

 _Dad she's made me a Seeker!So can you maybe send me my broom?  
_

 _I hope you're proud of me, I'm already causing trouble like you said my dad did, and I've not even been punished!  
Please write back when you send my broom, and give Aunt Andy and Uncle Ted my love.  
Harry. _

He hummed as he signed the letter and folded it, sealing it very carefully and tucking it and his quill and ink away, he'd pop to the Owlery after he'd eaten so that Hedwig could deliver it. He decided, glancing around. The hall was starting to fill up with students, and before long he spotted three familiar figured, who spotted him and rushed towards him quickly, all looking worried.

"Harry!" Ron skidded to a halt next to him, "You're not in too much trouble are you, we can go and tell-"

"I'm fine." Harry grinned, "I'm fine really Ron."

"Are you sure because it wasn't your fault you did the right thing." Draco interrupted quickly, with Hermione nodding.

"You really did Harry... I mean it was dangerous but... you were only trying to stop Theodore from breaking Neville's

Rememberall."

"I know.. I'm going to give it back to him when I see him in the common room later but I promise you three I'm not in trouble." he gestured for them to sit down and lean in close before he spoke again, "McGonagall was really impressed with my flying. So she's made me Seeker." and Ron leaned back, his eyes going wide.

"You are joking?"

"Nope, first in a century." Harry stated proudly, which made Draco grin.

"That's amazing Harry.. you were really good on your broom though. That dive was amazing!"

"It was good." Hermione admitted with a small grin, "You'll be great Harry... if only you hadn't had to break the rules to do it." she laughed and shook her head, "Then again I don't know why I'd be surprised, you don't seem to know what the word rules means."

"I do. But listen you three can't tell anyone okay? I've got dad sending me my broom... but McGonagall and Oliver want me to try and keep it a secret so that I'm like, a secret weapon." he explained very seriously. "I start training next week."

"A seeker in your first year." Draco shook his head, "Nott is going to be so jealous... I won't lie I'm slightly jealous too."  
They were interrupted at that moment by Fred and George, coming into the hall and hurrying towards them, both of them grinning, "Well done." George whispered, "Wood told us. We're on the team too, Beaters."

"We're going to win the cup this year for sure.. everyone's been talking about that dive you made, really showed that Slytherin arse up." he Fred added, patting Harry on the shoulder.

"Anyway, we've got to go. Lee Jordan reckons he's found a new secret passage out of the school."

"Bet it's the one behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy that we found in our first week. See you." they rushed off before Harry could even open their mouths to respond, and as if they'd been waiting for the older boys to leave, which,

Harry considered later, they probably had, Nott showed up, with Crabbe and Goyle at his sides.

"Having a last meal? McGonagall didn't look pleased with your pathetic attempt at heroics."

Harry smirked slightly, "You seem a lot braver now that you're back on the ground with your little friends as back up." he shot back.

"I could take you any day, tonight if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only, no contact. What's the matter, never heard of a wizards duel before? What being a pathetic muggle born."

Harry gritted his teeth, "I think I can figure that much out you jumped up arse." he snapped.

"I'm his second." Ron stated quickly, beating Draco to it by a second, "Who's yours?"

"Crabbe. Midnight all right? We'll meet in the trophy room, it's always unlocked."

Draco snorted, "I'd rather not have a second at all than have one of those two." he nodded towards Crabbe and Goyle, who glared back, but with the teachers so close could do little more than stand there and look menacing, but at a gesture from Theodore the bulky first years lumbered away, and Hermione groaned.

"You three are hopeless. I don't suppose there's even the slightest chance that you're not going to sneak out is there?" she asked, a resigned look on her face.

"Mione, you've been my best friend since we were six you know me better than that." Harry stated lightly, "So, the only question is, will you and Draco be coming with me and Ron."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Draco smirked, "And if you forget any spells... well you could always punch him."

"That is why we're friends." Harry stated lightly, "Brilliant idea Draco."

"Oh? And what if he doesn't show up and instead tells a teacher?"

"Oh but Mione." Harry smirked slightly, "I have the cloak."

"What does that mean?" Ron leaned forward.

"It was a present from my dad for my birthday. An invisibility cloak." Harry stated very quietly.

"Those are really rare." Draco breathed out, "You really have one? It must have cost a lot of money... how did you parents even know about them?"

"Their friend suggested it, he figured I'd like one." he grinned slightly, "Something like that makes it a lot easier to cause trouble."

"Oh this is gonna be brilliant." Ron breathed out, "We have to do something awesome with it."

"And sneaking out to duel Nott isn't brilliant?"

"Even more brilliant than that." Draco spoke up, looking excited.

"Okay.. okay we'll plan something... but not until after tonight."

"I'm coming, if only to keep you three out of trouble." Hermione gave them an amused look, "If we get caught though, I'm blaming you."


	15. The Cerebus

Harry, Ron and Draco were led in their beds, and half eleven Harry heard Ron quietly stating, "It's half eleven... we better get going, Hermione said she'd meet us down in the common room."

Harry sat up, glancing towards him and nodding before he glanced at Draco, who was already standing and slipping his feet into his slippers and tugging his dressing gown on, as quietly as possible.

Harry and Ron followed his example, grabbing their wands as they did, with Harry pulling out his cloak too, before they quietly padded their way down to the staircase into the common room, the embers still glowing in the fireplace, and Hermione was sat in one of the chairs waiting, and she stood quickly, wearing her pink bathrobe, "Come on then, Harry have you got your cloak?"

"Of course I do." Harry rolled his eyes, "Mione stop being so bossy."

"If we're doing this then we're doing it properly." she stated sharply/

"Yeah yeah." Ron rolled his eyes and grinned, "C'mon." and the four friends huddled under the cloak together, moving slowly as they pushed open the portrait of the Fat Lady, pausing when they spotted Neville, asleep on the floor in the corridor. Harry frowned and shook his head, "Hold her open." he hissed, before he darted towards Neville and shook him awake gently, handing the still half asleep boy his Rememberall, "Neville it's past curfew... c'mon." he tugged him to his feet, "Get in quickly." and the boy was too tired to so much as think to question what Harry was doing up so late, shuffling into the common room. Once he was gone the others moved away from the portrait hole and Ron poked his head out from beneath the cloak so that Harry knew where they were and could get under it again.

Then they were off, sneaking along the corridors, huddled together. They kept an eye out for Filch or Mrs. Norris but they didn't catch so much as a glimpse of her, and before long they were up onto the third floor and they snuck into the trophy room, removing the cloak once they were there, which Hermione took and folded up, tucking it behind her back. When midnight came and went Ron looked at his watch and frowned, "He's late. Maybe he's chickened out."  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "Or maybe he never planned on coming." she pointed out, before tensing when there was a noise in the next room.

"Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner."

"Filch." Draco hissed, his eyes wide.

In seconds Hermione was pulling out the cloak, "I warned you." she hissed, throwing it over them quickly as they slowly shuffled back towards the door on the other side of the room from Filch, making their way through the corridors quickly, not paying attention to where they were going, until they saw Peeves, who was paused in the hall, head tilted slightly to the side, as though listening, before he smirked and, with a great push, shoved over some armour, "I can hear you! Students out of bed!"

And they bolted once more, hearing Filch chase after them as they did until they crashed into a locked door at the end of a hall. Ron tried the door, shaking his head desperately, "It's locked! and Hermione gasped out;

"Alohamora." pointing her wand at it, and they all practically fell into it when Ron made a second attempt to open it, Draco leaping up and shutting it behind them.

"It was locked so Filch probably won't think to look in here." he gasped out, as Harry grinned back at the other boy and Ron let out a relieved laugh.

It was Hermione who drew their attention away from listening at the door, her eyes wide and her voice breathless from fear, "You three." and they turned curiously.

Harry felt his jaw dropping open in shock, because there in front of them was a dog. A huge dog with three heads, and very large yellowish fangs. Harry moved without even thinking as the dog started to sniff the air with all three noises, yanking the door open again and tugging the others out with him, barely pausing to slam the door shut behind them as they raced off again, clinging to eachother and the cloak as they sped through the halls. And they didn't stop running until they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady on the seventh floor, returned from wherever she'd been before, gasping out the password without even thinking of how it would seem coming from thin air, and ignoring her confusion even as she swung open and the four children practically tumbled into the common room, finally tugging the cloak off once the portrait was shut.

It was Ron who managed to find his voice first, "What do they think they're doing, keeping a think like that locked up in a school?" he blurted out, "If any dog needs exercise that one does."

Hermione shook her head, "None of you even looked properly did you? Didn't you see what it was standing on?"  
Draco snorted, "I was more distracted by those fangs, I mean did you see them! Imagine what that would feel like-"

"I'd rather not." Harry shuddered, "I'd assume it was standing on the floor though."

"No, no it wasn't, it was standing on a trapdoor. It's guarding something." she shook her head.

"Whatever Hagrid took from Gringotts." Harry blurted out, "It's guarding what Hagrid took from Gringotts."


	16. The Nimbus arrives

The next morning the four friends headed down to breakfast together, exhausted but, despite Hermione's exasperation, after they had time to think on it, the boys had decided that the night before had been a great adventure, and they noticed the three Slytherin boys looking angry that they were at breakfast and not expelled for breaking curfew, and all four of them were looking for a way to get some kind of revenge. Fortunately for them the perfect way to get back at him came three days latter, when Hedwig and Talon, his dads owl, arrived, carrying a long, thin package between them, and Harry straightened up, grinning brightly when they flew towards him, ignoring the fact that everyone was staring at the owls, who dropped it onto the table, knocking his bacon on the floor, it had a letter taped to it and Harry grinned as he tore it off, giving the owls some bacon before he opened it and unfolded it, smiling brightly.

 _Harry,  
_

 _I don't know if I should be laughing that you got in trouble on your first flying lesson, but I am. And I'm glad you managed to save your friend from getting more seriously hurt, though I must admit I don't like the sound of you doing a dive like that in your first lesson. But, well, the fact that you've been made a seeker is something to be very proud of._

 _And the Tonks' have all said to say congratulations and good luck with your new position. If I was you I wouldn't open this at the table though, you're likely to get mobbed.  
_

 _Keep up with your school work and be sure to write again soon, remember we all love you and miss you.  
Your dad.  
_

Harry folded up the letter quickly, beaming brightly and picking up the package, "C'mon." he gasped out, rushing out of the Great Hall quickly, followed by his friends, and as they were leaving Nott followed them out, cutting them off in the entrance hall, Crabbe snatching the package from Harry's hands, so that Nott could feel it and smirk.

"Oh you're in for it now Jones. You're a first year you're not allowed a broom." he shoved it back at Harry, "I'm going to report you to the teachers."

"It's not just any broomstick." Draco spoke up with a smirk, "A nimbus 2000, I doubt you'd be able to afford one in your wildest dreams."

Nott reached out to grab at it again when Professor Flitwick appeared, frowning as he interrupted them, "Not arguing now are you?"

"Jones has a broomstick!" Nott pointed at it, a smug look on his face. But Flitwick, much to Nott's horror, just smiled.

"Ah yes, Professor McGonagall mentioned the special circumstances to me. And what model is it Mr Jones?"

"A Nimbus 2000." Harry stated promptly as Draco and Ron started snickering at the look of horror on Nott's face. "And really, it's thanks to Theo here than I got it."

"I-you-" Nott snarled, unable to find words, instead spinning around and storming off, leaving the group of friends to rush off to the Gryffindor common room, laughing loudly and nudging eachother.

Before long they reached the common room and, after saying the password, they tumbled through the hole together, and once they were inside Harry started ripping off the plain brown paper that wrapped his broom, letting out an overjoyed noise when it was finally free, kissing it's handle dramatically as Ron and Draco let out exaggerated gasps, "Oh wow!"  
Hermione laughed at that, "You two are probably wished you could have a go on it aren't you?" she asked teasingly,

"Such a shame that I already have."

This earned her two nearly identical betrayed glares. "You don't even really like flying!" Ron yelped, "How come you've had a go?"

"Yeah, I would pay to go on a broom like that!"

"I know you would." Hermione laughed, "But I was there on the day Harry got it."

"Oh stop teasing them Mione." Harry shook his head, amused, "They can both have a go at some point." he paused,

"Probably after the first Quidditch game so that we don't ruin the whole big surprise of me being the seeker."

This got him two glee filled looks from Draco and Ron, which made him laugh brightly and shake his head fondly, before his attention was pulled away by someone else coming through the portrait hole and letting out a whistle.

Oliver, who's eyes shone as he looked at the broom, "Oh she is beautiful. I saw the package and figured that it had to be your broom. So I had a quick word with McGonagall, since you've got your broom you and I can have a quick training session tonight, just to get you started, then it'll be training with the rest of the team three times a week."

"Of course that sounds great."

"I'll meet you down there at seven." he glanced at Harry's friends, "On your own. I don't want there to be any distractions do you understand Jones?"

"Of course." Harry glanced at his friends apologetically, since Ron and Draco looked very disappointed, though Hermione appeared to be trying not to laugh.

Once Oliver rushed out again, Harry, Ron and Draco asked Hermione to go ahead to their lessons to buy them a little bit more time, and they carried his broom up to their dormitory, helping him hide it under his bed, carefully, before they all rushed down to meet Hermione at their first lesson of the day.


	17. Halloween

Harry's first Quidditch practise had gone brilliantly, as had the following ones, and before long Halloween had arrived, and they were all in good spirits, especially since they had all managed to at least get their feathers to float very slightly in charms, Ron thanks to Hermione's help, though he teased her for it mercilessly after the fact, and Harry had joined in with that, and she just laughed with them. On their way to lunch, Hermione realised she had forgotten her books in their last class, and she rushed off to retrieve them, while the three boys headed to the feast, gasping in awe as they walked in, live bats fluttering from the walls and ceilings, flying through the air over the tables making the candles in the pumpkins stutter. The boys found their seats, digging in eagerly, but after about fifteen minutes they started to get concerned, Hermione shouldn't be taking so long, and, after a quick look around they saw Nott, Crabbe and Goyle all smirking nastily in their direction, and the three boys shot eachother horrified looks.  
"You don't think-" Draco started.

"We have to fi-" Ron was starting to stand up when Professor Quirrell burst into the hall, turban askew looking terrified, not stopping until he reached Professor Dumbledores chair, slumped against the table, and gasped, "Toll, in the dungeons-thought you ought to know." before fainting.  
People were screaming then, which Harry used as a chance to shove his way towards the Slytherins and grab Nott by his robes, snarling at him.

"Where is she? Where's Hermione what did you do?" he pulled out his wand, pressing it against the other boys throat, which made him whimper, since Crabbe and Goyle had gotten swept away in the panic.

"I hexed her! Leg locker, and called her a filthy mudblood. She was hopping towards the girls toilets last time I saw her!"

Harry shoved him backwards, sending him sprawling to the floor as he shoved his way through the chaos to Ron and Draco, "Girls bathrooms!" he yelled over the chaos, and it took several purple firecrackers exploding from the end of Professor Dumbledore's wand to bring silence.

"Prefects! Lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!" Of course the boys ignored this, following the others only until they got the chance to slip away. They had to find Hermione, warn her and help her get back to the Dormitories.

They carefully made their way through the halls, staying out of sight, they spotted Snape briefly, heading for the third floor, but they were quickly distracted by a horrific stench, like old socks and, well, what usually goes into toilets, and Draco gagged, pulling a face, "Is that-"

But he went silent when they heard it, a low grunting and the shuffling footfalls of gigantic feet.

Ron pointed to where the noise was coming from and they shrank back into the shadows, watching it emerge into a patch of moonlight.

Harry had to force back the urge to follow Draco's lead and gag.

It was disgusting, twelve feet tall, dull grey skin with a great lumpy body like a boulder, with its small head perched on top, it had short thick legs, flat horny feet, and was holding a huge wooden club which dragged along the floor because it's arms were so long.

It stopped next to a doorway ad peered inside. It waggled it's long ears, making up its tiny mind then slouched into the room.

"The keys are in the lock-" Harry started slowly, before Draco shook his head violently.

"No! No that's the girls bathroom!" he yelped.

The three boys exchanged horrified, terrified looks, but as one they made the decision and they sprinted up to the door, arriving just as they heard a loud high pitched scream, skidding into the room and staring at Hermione, who was shrinking against the wall opposite looking like she was about to faint as they troll advanced on her, knocking the sinks off the walls as it went, and Harry noticed with dawning horror, that Hermione's legs were still stuck together.

"Confuse it." Harry gasped out desperately, as Ron and Draco started picking up bits of sink and taps, throwing them at the walls to distract it. It worked, the troll stopped a few feet from Hermione and lumbered around, blinking stupidly to see what had made the noise.

Mean eyes spotted Harry and hesitated before it made for him instead, lifting it's club with one hand, and grabbing a piece of sink as it went, throwing it at Harry, who dived out of the way just enough that it only hit his arm, and pain shot through it. But he couldn't focus on that, he had to move.

"Oy, Pea-brain!" Ron yelled, throwing a pipe at it. It didn't seem to even notice the pipe but it heard the yell and paused again, turning it's ugly snout towards Ron and Draco, giving Harry the chance to rush around it to try and pick Hermione up, pull her towards the door, but with her legs locked together and her terror she was a dead weight and Harry realised he wasn't going to be strong enough or fast enough, not with his arm the way it was.

The shouting and echoes, and the bits of sink still being thrown by Draco and Ron seemed to be driving the troll berserk. It roared again and started towards Ron, who was nearest and had no way to escape. And Harry moved without thinking, running at the troll and leaping, managing to fasten his arms around it's neck from behind, ignoring the burning troll couldn't feel Harry hanging there, but it certainly noticed the fact that Harry's wand had gone up it's nose, and it howled in pain, twisting and flailing with it's club as Harry hung on for dear life, letting out a scream. "Do something!"

Draco desperately grabbed another bit of sink and threw it at the troll, yelling loudly, making it still for a second, which gave Ron the chance to pull out his wand and cry out the first spell he could think of, "Wingardium Leviosa!" the club flew out of the trolls hand, rose high into the air, turned over slowly and dropped with a crack onto its owners head. The troll swayed for a moment before it fell flat on its face with a thud that made the room tremble, Draco moving quickly to Hermione to undo the leg locker curse, while Ron rushed to Harry and helped him to his feet as he clutched at his injured arm, the four students trembling as they stared at eachother.

"I-is it dead?" Hermione managed after a long, stunned moment.

"I don't think so. Ron just knocked it out." Harry tugged his wand out of the troll's nose, pulling a face as he wiped the troll boogers off on the trolls trousers, "And Nott's gonna pay for this he nearly killed you."

Hermione suddenly let out a sob before she surged forward, hugging Harry carefully, before she reached out and dragged Draco and Ron in too, clinging to the three of them as she cried, "I was so scared!"


	18. The pact

The three boys were attempting to comfort and calm to sobbing girl when there was a sudden slamming and loud footsteps, and they looked up and towards the door, realising how long they must have been, because a moment later Professor McGonagall came bursting into the room, closely followed by Snape, with Quirrell bringing up the rear. Quirrell took one look at the troll, let out a whimper, and sat down on a toilet clutching his heart.

The four students quickly shifted, no longer huddled quite so close, Harry and Hermione between Ron and Draco, staring at McGonagall, who's lips were white she was so angry. "What on earth were you four thinking?" she demanded furiously,

"You're lucky you weren't killed! Why weren't you in your dormitory?"

"Clearly they thought they could take it on alone." Snape drawled, a piercing look on his face as he looked up at them from where he was crouched by the troll.

"I... we..." Ron swallowed hard, his eyes wide, before Hermione spoke up.

"They were looking for me."

"Miss Granger!"

"I... I was in here... there.." she shook her head, "I got-"

"She got attacked." Harry managed quickly, "Nott put the leg locker curse on her because he doesn't like us, and he called her a mudblood."

"A-and I came in here because I was upset and I wanted to try and undo it, but... but it was hard because I was crying and I couldn't focus and.. and then I heard something and I couldn't get out in time."

Snape's eyes were narrowed, his expression unreadable, "And how did you three know where she would be?"

"We realised she was missing not long before Professor Quirrell interrupted the feast." Draco stated confidently, "And-" he paused, looking at Harry.

"I'd saw Nott shooting us smug looks so I figured he might know something. So I asked very nicely-" there was a defiant look on his face as he looked at Snape, "-and he told me what he'd done and that he'd seen her heading to the girls bathrooms."

"When Harry told us all the teachers had already left to go find the troll so we had to try and come and find her ourselves." Ron continued seriously. "And then we saw it... and we saw it coming into here and Draco realised that this was the girls bathroom and we heard Hermione scream so..."

"So we came in to try and get her out but her legs were still stuck together." Harry shook his head, "We couldn't just leave her to be killed Professor! So we... we started trying to distract it."

"It threw a sink at Harry, it hit his arm." Hermione stated quickly, "But they managed to distract it and Harry tried to get me out but with my legs all stuck together he couldn't and it was going for Ron so Harry just jumped on it!"  
"Shoved his wand up it's nose." Ron grinned, unable to help but sound impressed at the memory of that.

"And Ron managed to knock it out with its own club." Draco added.

McGonagall stared at them, as if searching for any trace of a lie before she glanced at Snape, "You will deal with Nott?"

"Of course." his voice was cold, and he shot the Gryffindors a nasty look before sweeping out.

"And you're injured Jones?" she frowned, "Come along then. Let's get you to the hospital wing-" she paused, "I suppose you three may come along as well, I doubt you'll be willing to just go back to your dormitories after what you've been through."

"Of course not." Ron stated quickly, "We're sticking together." which made McGonagall smile softly.

"Very good." she paused, "I think under the circumstances you three boys deserve... say... ten points each, for what you have done. You saved a fellow student's life, that deserves some kind of reward."

Harry flushed slightly at that, the three boys thanking her happily, and proudly, as they were then ushered through the halls towards the hospital wing, where Madam Pomfrey took one look at him before ushering him onto one of the beds, shaking her head and tutting as she did about broken bones and trolls.

It was only once McGonagall was gone and Madam Pomfrey had left the room to get some potion for Harry to drink that Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco exchanged looks, and very slowly began to laugh, the absurdity of what had happened sinking in.

"I-" Harry stated once they managed to calm down, "Am never telling my dad about this."

"I think my mum would kill me." Ron agreed, with Draco nodding at that.

"We just took on a troll. I... I mean a group of fully trained witches and wizards might have difficulty with that..."

Hermione pulled a face, "My parents would be nearly hysterical if they ever heard." she paused before looking around at

them, "So we make a pact. We never tell anyone of what happened here."

"Agreed."

"Of course."

"Mother and father would kill me of course I agree."

In that moment the group of friends knew that nothing would ever be able to tear them apart.


	19. Revenge

The four Gryffindors were the talk of the school for the week after the Halloween feast. Rumours of what had happened had, as they often did in a school, leaked out, and before long they were getting multiple students a day asking about what had happened, even Fred and George were impressed and could be seen bragging about the fact that their brother had taken on a troll to save another student.

Even Percy couldn't be angry at his brother for breaking the rules, not when even the teachers had rewarded the boys for their heroics.

Ron in particular was enjoying his newfound fame, though Harry and Draco weren't exactly shy about it.  
Of course all of this did not serve to impress the Slytherins. If there had been a rivalry before it had doubled now, with Slytherin down by fifty points, and Nott having to deal with two weeks of detention, following Filch around and doing whatever disgusting chores the cantankerous old caretaker demanded of him. Of course the four friends weren't satisfied with this, but they had decided that whatever they did needed careful planning.

Harry was also, though he wouldn't admit it, looking for something to distract him from his pregame nerves, as his first ever Quidditch match was rapidly approaching, and the fact that the news that he was the Gryffindors Seeker had somehow leaked out.

This, of course, meant that he was approached once or twice a day by a well wisher, or had to listen to Slytherins making thinly veiled threats.

They managed to perfect their plan the day before the first Quidditch match, which was why, instead of relaxing before curfew, they were gathered in the common room. They things for their plan all carefully laid out.

It hadn't been easy, but with the help of Fred and George they had managed to get their hands on several dungbombs, and a pair of Slytherin robes. He hadn't explained the full plan to Ron and Draco, not yet at least, if only because there were always too many people around, but fortunately for them there wasn't anyone around when they were gathered together in the common room that evening, not too long before curfew, and, after double checking that they were alone, Harry nodded to himself.

"Now before I show you guys this I want you to promise not to tell anyone okay?"

"Of course."

"Whatever it is you can trust us."

"Okay." Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes, concentrating until he could feel his face changing, feel himself getting very slightly taller, more bulky, his light brown hair darkening slightly. He opened them when he heard Ron and Draco gasp.

"You're... you can-"

"He's a Metamorphagus." Hermione cut in seriously, "And you can't go telling anyone it's a secret."

And Ron lit up, "I think I know what the plan is now!"

"It's brilliant." Draco breathed out, "You don't even need to do anything to him... all you have to do is make sure a teacher spots you setting off the Dungbomb somewhere in those robes and..."

"And they'll blame him." Harry finished, "But that's not even the best part." he smirked, "I'm going to throw them into the staffroom."

"You... you have a death wish mate." Ron gasped out, "What if Snape is in there?"

"I hope he is."

Hermione rolled her eyes, still grinning fondly, "You really do hate him don't you."

"Of course... and Nott would have an excuse to be annoyed with the teachers, taking away so many points, it's believable."

"Are you doing it tonight? I wish we could come and watch." Draco stated quickly as Harry nodded.

"You can. You can use the cloak. I'm going to want to be able to make a quick getaway, if you wait around the corner for me you should be able to hear it all."

"As amusing as that will be I have to finish reading through your homework." Hermione shot him and Ron amused looks,

"So you boys go and have fun. Tell me all about it when you get back."

"We love you Mione." Ron declared, giving her a one armed hug before leaping to his feet, "I'll go and grab the cloak."  
Ron returned quickly, and, draping he cloak over him and Draco, the three boys left the common room, Harry changing his robes and handing his actual robes to Ron and Draco before they headed to the common room, Harry gripping the dungbombs tightly.

When they did reach the staffroom Harry crept towards it carefully, opening the door very slightly to peer inside, and a horrible scene met his eyes.

Snape and Filch were inside, alone. Snape was holding his robes about his knees. One of his legs was bloody and mangled. Filch was handing Snape bandages.

"Blasted thing." Snape spoke, "How are you supposed to keep your eyes on all three heads at once?"

"I don't think you're supposed to be able to." Filch answered.

"Yes well I suppose it won't be easy to get to the stone. Why Flamel even-" he paused, his head turning quickly to the door, and Harry threw the dungbombs as hard as he could, spinning around and racing away from the furious roar that Snape let out, practically crashing into Ron and Draco as they quickly threw the cloak on top of him.

"What happened?" Draco hissed as they made their way away from the scene of their crime quickly, "Snape's leg... it's all mangled and he was talking about getting past that three headed dog... he said something about it not being easy to get to the stone."

"What stone?" Ron frowned, "What's going on here?"

"I'm not sure... but... this stone is what he's guarding... it has to be whatever Hagrid got from Gringotts."  
"We need to talk about this with Hermione." Ron decided after a moment, shaking his head.


	20. Quidditch

The Gryffindors had stayed downstairs for a few more hours, discussing the events of their grand prank, and as such when the morning came they were all exhausted, though Ron, Draco and Hermione almost formed a shield around him at breakfast, and, at their insistent prodding Harry managed a piece of toast and some sausages.

They stayed with him, chattering away about random, unimportant things to distract him, until Fred and George came and took him down to the locker room, where Harry changed into his Quidditch things, pulling on his scarlet robes quickly, pausing when Oliver cleared his throat loudly.

"Okay, men,"

"And women," Angelina, a chaser, interrupted him with a small grin.

"And women. This is it-"

"The big one." Fred interrupted with a grin.

"The one we've all been waiting for," George added.

"We know Oliver's speech by heart," Fred informed Harry, "we were on the team last year."

"Shut up you two." Oliver glared at them both, "This is the best team Gryffindors had in years. We're going to win I know it." he glared at them, daring them to say otherwise. "Right. It's time. Good luck, all of you."  
With that the team lined up, and Harry followed Fred and George out of the locker room and onto the field, swallowing hard when he heard the loud cheers.

Madam Hooch, who always refereed the matches, was stood in the middle of the field, waiting for the two teams, her broom in her hand.

"Now I want a nice fair game, all of you." she spoke loudly once they were all gathered, and Harry couldn't help but notice that she seemed to be speaking particularly to the Slytherin Captain, Marcus Flint. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a fluttering banner with the words Jones for President over the crowd, being held up by Dean and Seamus. He smiled, trying to spot his other friends, though that was an impossible task. He shook off those thoughts and, when Madam Hooch said to, he climbed onto his broom, and when Madam Hooch gave a loud blast of her whistle and the teams took to the air, and Harry half listened to the commentary as he positioned himself high up, where he could look for the Snitch..

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor- what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive too-"

"JORDAN!" that was McGonagall, and Harry let out a laugh.

"Sorry, Professor." and Harry could definitely see how Lee Jordan was friends with the Weasley twins, he certainly had sense of humor.

"And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve - back to Johnson and - no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes - Flint flying like an eagle up there - he's going to sc - no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and the Gryffindors take the Quaffle - that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and - OUCH - that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger - Quaffle taken by the Slytherins - that's Adrian Pucey speeding off toward the goal posts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger - sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which - nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes - she's really flying - dodges a speeding Bludger - the goal posts are ahead - come on, now, Angelina - Keeper Bletchley dives - misses - GRYFFINDORS SCORE!"  
Harry cheered along with everyone else, unable to stop himself, doing a few loop the loops to celebrate, but ater that he focused again, eyes scanning for the Snitch.

At one point he thought he caught sight of it but it was just a reflection from one of the Weasley twins watches, and at one point he had to do some quick flying to get out of the way of a Bludger that would have knocked him off of his broom, and Fred, who came chasing after it, calling out, "All right there Harry?" as he sped past.

"Slytherin in possession. Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers two Weasleys and Chaser Bell, speeds towards the – wait a moment – was that the Snitch?" Harry spotted the Snitch, right by Pucey's ear, and Harry took off, diving down towards it, racing the Slytherin Seeker to try and reach it. Everyone else seemed to have frozen, watching the two Seeker as they went, but Harry was the better flier, and faster to boot, and he reached out slowly, fingers grazing the golden ball, and then Marcus Flint's broom smashed into Harry's and he was sent spiralling away, nearly falling off as his broom span.  
Madam Hooch blew her whistle and yelled at Flint, ordering a free shot for Gryffindor, but in the confusion the Snitch had disappeared from sight, and Harry was scowling as he desperately scanned the air, looking for the Snitch as Lee Jordan clearly had to hold back from cursing.

"So after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating-"

"Jordan!"

"I mean after that open and revolting foul-"

"Jordan I'm warning you!"

"All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, Taken by Spinner, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue to play, Gryffindor still in possession!"

Harry blocked it all out after that, looking around with narrowed eyes before, after what felt like a lifetime, Harry spotted a glint of gold down near the ground right below him and he dove, gripping his broom tightly. It was a steeper dive than the one he'd done before, to catch the Rememberall. He could hear yelling, and he glanced back, spotting the Slytherin seeker following him much slower, before he turned his gaze back to the ground, back to the Snitch, and Harry's fingers closed around it and he managed to yank his broom up enough that he didn't fall head first, though he came close, flipping off his broom as it came to a halt and hitting the ground, lying on his back and holding the Snitch into the air, grinning brightly. They had won. He'd won them their first Quidditch match.


	21. Heading home for Christmas

**Thanks to all of the reviews, they make me happy and motivated to write more.  
** **And also thank you to Nanettez for pointing out my mistake. I've corrected it now.**

After the Quidditch match Harry was lauded as the hero of the hour, much to his friends amusement, and he didn't even begin to come down from his Quidditch induced high until they were well into December and the grounds were covered in snow and the lake frozen solid.

Harry and his friends spent a lot of time tossing snowballs at eachother, and, at one point, watching, and in Harry's case helping, the twins launch snowballs at the back of Quirrells turban, the twins going on better and bewitching them to follow him around and bounce off the back of it, though they got caught and punished for that one, and, proving themselves, in Harrys opinion, by not mentioning the part he played in it.

And as the Holiday approached, Harry, Ron and Hermione all started looking forward to the holidays, as, while the common room and Great Hall had roaring fires, the drafty corridors had become icy, and a bitter wind rattled the windows in the classrooms. And worst of all were Snape's classes in the dungeons, were their breath rose in a mist and they had to keep as close as possible to their hot cauldron just to stay slightly warm.

It was during one potions class that Harry discovered why Draco had not joined in quite so much with the excitement of returning home for Christmas. The four friends were pressed close together when Nott, deciding Snape was distracted enough the other side of the room dealing with Seamus and Dean's attempt at a potion, leaned towards them and smirked, "You know I almost feel sorry for those who have to stay at Hogwarts because they're not wanted at home." his eyes on Draco, who's face flushed slightlt and looked down as the Slytherin boy continued, "Then again if I was your parents I wouldn't want a filthy blood traitor like you coming home." The Slytherin had been furious with them ever since both the Quidditch game and the incident with Snape, which he had decided had to be something to do with them, after he was yelled at for almost two hours, given more detentions, and had another twenty points taken from Slytherin.  
"Shut up Nott." Harry snapped, his eyes flicking towards Draco, who did look downright miserable. A part of him was tempted to offer to stay with his friend, but his dad would want him home, and besides Ron and his brothers were staying too, so Draco would hardly be completely alone. Besides the friends had all agreed that over their holiday they'd try to do some digging to find out what the mysterious stone was that was hidden in the school.

Hermione had pointed out that 'Flamel' was probably a name, in which case it was probably best to start looking for whoever the person was, as there were likely a lot of magical stones and they'd never figure it out that way.

Once the potions was over they headed out quickly, chattering as they went, making their way towards the school library, pausing when they saw Hagrid carrying in a large fir tree, and Ron stuck his head through the branches so that Hagrid could see him, "Hi, Hagrid. Want any help?" he offered.

"Nah, I'm all right, thanks, Ron."

"It's okay." Ron stepped back out of the way. "We were just heading to the library anyway."

"The library, just before the holidays. Bit keen aren't yeh?"

"Oh we're not working." Harry stated brightly, "We're just trying to find out who Flamel is and what this stone thing is."

"You what?" Hagrid looked shock, "Listen here – yeh need to stop you four. How'd'yeh even know about that?"

"Oh, we know about the dog too." Draco piped up lightly.

"You know about Fluffy? How – Yeh need to keep quiet about this d'yeh hear?"

"So you aren't going to tell us then." Hermione sighed, "Never mind. I suppose we'll figure it out on our own." then she was grabbing Ron and Draco and towing them away, with Harry giving a jaunty little wave before jogging after her, and Hagrid giving them a wide eyed disgruntled look as they went.  
They hadn't had any real luck so far, but, well, Ron and Draco would have much more time to look for the elusive Flamel during the holidays, and Harry felt sure that his dad would know something. After all his dad knew, in his opinion, pretty much everything.

And then the next day came, and Harry and Hermione were headed home on the train, sitting together and alternating between reading and playing games, and of course eating snacks from the trolley, and when the train pulled in Remus was stood waiting, leaning against a wall, blending in fairly well. He'd agreed to pick Hermione up for her parents as he could simply apparate her home and it would save the drive. And when Harry and Hermione disembarked off the train and rushed to greet him he gave them both quick hugs before they headed home.


	22. Christmas day

Harry's holidays raced by. He and Remus spent most of it at the Tonks' home, where Harry could go out and see Hermione every few days.

When Christmas day did arrive Harry woke up early, pushing his glasses on and pulling on his robe as he ran barefoot out of his room and down the stairs, skidding to a halt when he reached the living room where the tree had been set up, letting out an excited noise when he saw the piles of presents, turning his hair green as he flopped down in front of them, staring at the pile longingly. He wanted to start opening them, but he knew that the 'Christmas rules' meant that he had to wait until everyone else was awake and downstairs. He reached out very slowly, deciding that if he couldn't actually open them he could eat least feel, when he heard an amused noise and span quickly, his eyes wide.

"I wasn't gonna open it!" he yelped.

And Tonks, grinned, her hair turning green to match his, "Uh huh, sure you weren't squirt." she made her way over to him and ruffled his hair, "They'll all be up soon, patience my short one... should we make them breakfast?"

"You mean should I make them breakfast while you watch from the sidelines and boss me about?" Harry laughed, poking her arm, "We both know that last time you tried to cook you nearly burnt the house down and aunt Andy gave you a lifetime ban."

"Okay so maybe she did," Tonks rolled her eyes and flicked his ear. "You wanna make breakfast or not?"

"I guess I could make pancakes." Harry stated after a moment before grinning, "The muggle way."

"Ooh, a challenge." she grinned back before they headed to the kitchen and Harry got to work, humming to himself as he moved, "Chocolate chip?"

"Of course."

"Do we have those Christmas tree cookie cutters?"

"Yeah I can find them." While Harry got to work on the batter, adding in a decent amount of chocolate chips Tonks clattered through the cupboards, and, somehow, Harry honestly wasn't sure how, she managed to bring all of the pots and pans tumbling down on top of herself, landing on the floor in a heap as Harry blinked at her for a second before turning to the pan, turning the hob on quickly and pouring the batter into it.

"So how exactly do you think you're ever gonna become an Auror when you can't even get out cookie cutters without waking the whole house." because sure enough there was the sound of movement from upstairs.

"Oh shut up." She mock glared at Harry as she stood up and waved her wand, the pots and pans flying back to their places, and she put the large Christmas tree cookie cutter on the side.

"Thank you. Any chance you can get the plates out without smashing them?"

She poked her tongue out in response, pulling out some plates as Harry flipped the pancake, and by the time the first adult came padding down the stairs, Andromeda, Harry had slipped the pancake onto a plate, filled the pan with yet more batter, and had went to work carefully using the cookie cutter to cut out the shape of Christmas threes, managing to get three out, shoving the scraps to the side and handing the still half asleep adult the plate, "Some pancakes. Don't worry dad and uncle Ted will have some too. I made enough batter for everyone."

"I assume the noise was Nymphadora?"

"You don't know that." Tonks pointed at her mother, her eyes narrowed, "It could totally have been Harry." she watched as he successfully flipped the pancake over.

"Darling, Harry is perfectly capable in the kitchen... you however were banned from cooking for life after you nearly burned the house down. Of course it was you." she took a bite of the pancake and nodded, "And I have to say these are good pancakes Harry. I'm sure Ted will be down in just a moment for some. And your dad-"

"Will be down in ten minutes or so after he drags himself out of bed." Harry spoke up, grinning fondly, "He really isn't a morning person."

"He isn't." She agreed, sitting down.

And before long both Ted and Remus had come down the stairs, and once the whole family had finished their breakfasts they headed back into the living room, where Harry rushed to the tree, grinning brightly as he flopped down next to it and glanced back, shooting the adults a hopeful look before Remus laughed, "Go on then Harry. We'll open ours after."  
And Harry instantly grabbed a package that was addressed to him from Tonks, and when he opened it he let out a laugh, holding it up so that everyone could see. It was a muggle book on disguises, and the other Metamorphagus have an unashamed grin and shrug, "What can I say I thought it would be fitting." she stated innocently.

Then he moved on, opening Andromeda's and Ted's present, Quidditch gear, high quality protective gear that would, hopefully, mean that if he took any minor hits he'd be protected from most of the damage. He thanked them quickly and hugged them before moving onto Hermione's, a large box of Chocolate Frogs, then he was onto his dads, opening several different packs of sweets, and, much to his joy, pranks supplies and an extra supply of dungbombs, which made him laugh.

"Let me guess-"

"Hermione." Remus chuckled, "She mentioned your little prank to me... and I have to say I'm actually fairly glad you got Snape. We were at school together you know, he always was a nasty little git." he patted Harry's shoulder, "Your dad would be proud of you." And Harry flushed at the praise, smiling brightly.


	23. Back to Hogwarts

The Christmas holiday passed far too quickly in Harry's opinion, since he knew that he'd no longer be able to spend days at a time throwing snowballs, building snowmen, or sitting in front of the tv curled up in his pyjamas and clutching at a mug of hot chocolate with cream and marshmallows piled on top.

But soon enough the Holidays were heading to a close and Remus was driving Harry and Hermione to Kings Cross to get back onto the train to Hogwarts. And, after a moment of hesitation, Harry glanced at Hermione before speaking up,

"Dad, have you ever heard of someone called Flamel?"

"Flamel... Flamel... ah Nicolas Flamel." Remus glanced back at them briefly, "Of course I have, why do you ask?"

And Harry and Hermione exchanged excited looks before Hermione spoke up. "It's just we heard Professor McGonagall mention him and we forgot to ask who he was."

"Oh he's an alchemist." Remus stated seriously, "The only person to have ever managed to create the Philosophers stone." he informed them.

"That sounds cool. What is it dad?"

"If I remember correctly it's able to turn any metal into pure gold and it can also create the Elixir of Life, which makes the person who drinks it immortal."

Harry and Hermione exchanged wide eyed looks at that, and Hermione managed to pull herself together enough to say,

"Thank you Remus... that's really interesting."

And they lapsed into silence, bidding Remus goodbye before settling onto the train once more, and once they were sure no one would be listening in Harry leaned forward and he and Hermione had a hushed conversation about their new discovery, which they would inform Ron and Draco of as soon as they could. They both agreed that, of course, they could see why someone would want the stone, though they also agreed that they'd certainly prefer it if a certain greasy professor wasn't immortal.

When they did arrive and headed into the Castle they were met by Ron and Draco, who they ushered to the common rooms to tell everything. Of course now that they had that knowledge the question was what could they do with it, but eventually they were forced to put it out of their minds, as Harry was often whisked away for Quidditch practice in the miserable cold and rain, and Defence Against the Dark Arts became fairly amusing, at least for Harry and Hermione, when they had to sit through a lesson on how to treat werewolf bites, and they jokingly whispered back and forth about how things such as tea and chocolate were very good indeed for werewolves, and the ended up having five points taken because Hermione ended up laughing so hard that she fell off her chair when Harry had lightly whispered that, in his experience, a werewolf's bark was worse than it's bite in any case.

But as it was the days passed quickly enough, and soon Harry's second Quidditch match was upon him, and it was just as glorious as his first. He caught the Snitch in what he was sure had to be record time, and he took longer in the locker room than the others, who were heading back to the Common room to celebrate the results of the match, taking the chance for some time alone. It was as he was taking his broom to the broomshed that he spotted a hooded figure coming down the front steps of the castle, walking as fast as possible and clearly trying to avoid being seen. Harry's eyes narrowed as he silently mounted his broom and took off into the air, having recognised the prowling gait of Professor Snape. He frowned to himself when he saw Snape take off at a run once he was in the forest, following as quietly as he possibly could, almost losing him before he heard voices, and he followed them, anding noiselessly in a towering beech tree and climbing along one of the branches, holding tight to his broomstick and trying to see through the leaves.  
Below, in a shadowy clearing, stood Snape, but he wasn't alone. Quirrell was with him, his back to Harry.

"... D-don't know why you wanted t-t-to meet hear of all p-places, Severus..."

"Oh I thought we'd keep this private" Snapes voice was icy, "The students aren't supposed to know about the stone after all."

Quirrell mumbled something that Harry couldn't quite hear, but Snape interrupted. "Have you found out how to get past that beast of Hagrid's yet?"

"B-b-but Severus I-"

"You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrell." Snape took a step towards him.

"I-I don't know what you-"

"You know perfectly well what I mean." At that point an owl hooted and Harry jumped, nearly falling, and by the time he steadied himself he'd missed part of what Snape had said, only getting "-Your little bit of hocus-pocus. I'm waiting."

"B-but I d-d-don't-"

"Very well." Snape gave him a dirty look, "We'll have another little chat soon, when you've had time to think things over and decided where your loyalties lie." he threw his cloak over his head and strode through the clearing, which was almost dark now. And Harry stared at Quirrell, who was standing completely still before gasping in pain when a pain lanced through his scar, which spurred Quirrell into movement, wand out in seconds, even as Harry mounted his broom as raced away, praying that he hadn't been noticed.


	24. The Egg

Harry was, understandably, concerned about what he had witnessed, and his friends agreed that their was definitely something odd, and when he later in private mentioned his scar hurting to Hermione, she tried to insist that he wrote to his father, though, which he quickly refused to do and forced her to swear that she wouldn't either.

In any case that was soon the least of her worries, as Hermione realised that exams were only ten weeks away, and she started panicking, making them all study charts. When Ron and Draco had expressed their shock at this Harry had simply laughed and told them that this was just what Hermione did, and to let her do it or she'd end up brow beating them until they agreed. Of course the teachers seemed to be of the same mind as Hermione and were piling on work too, and soon they found themselves in the library doing their homework most days, trading notes and despairing of being stuck inside now that the weather was turning much more pleasant.

It was in the library one afternoon that Ron spotted Hagrid and called out; "Hagrid what are you doing in the library?" and the giant shuffled into view holding something behind his back, looking very out of place in his moleskin overcoat.

"Jus' lookin," he looked shifty, before his expression changed to suspicion. "An what're you lot up ter? Yer not still lookin' for Nicolas Flamel, are yeh?"

"Of we found out who he is ages ago, and we know that Fluffy is guarding is the Phil-"

"Shhhh!" Hagrid looked around quickly to see if anyone was listening. "Don' go shoutin' about it, what's the matter with yeh?"

"There are few things we wanted to ask you, as a matter of fact." Harry spoke up brightly, "About what's guarding the stone apart from Fluffy."

"SHHHH!" Hargid looked around quickly. "Listen-come an' see me later. I'm not promisin' I'll tell yeh anythin', mind, but don' go rabbitin' on about it in here. Students aren' s'pposed ter know. They'll think I've told yeh'."  
Harry grinned, "See you later then." and he watched as Hagrid shuffled off, and Hermione frowned thoughtfully, "I wonder what he was hiding behind his back. He definitely didn't want us to see it."

"Do you think it was to do with the Stone?" Draco suggested.

"I don't see why he'd need to do any research, Hagrid's hardly going to go after it." Harry stated reasonably, "And I don't see what he'd need to know about it either."

"I'm going to see what section he was in." Ron stood quickly and rushed off, clearly making an attempt to escape from the mind numbing work they'd been doing for hours.

He returned a few minutes later with a pile of books in his arms and slammed them down on the table. "Dragons. Hagrid was looking up stuff about dragons. Look at these-" Draco grabbed one of them and read the title out.

"Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland; From Egg to Inferno."

"A Dragon Keepers Guide." Ron read out another.

"What on earth is Hagrid up to?" Draco frowned, "These books almost make me think he has one but that's illegal."

"It is." Ron nodded, "Dragon breeding was outlawed by the Warlocks' Convention of 1709, everyone knows that. It's hard to stop Muggles from noticing us if we're keeping dragons in the back garden. Anyway you can't tame dragons, it's dangerous. You should see the burns Charlie's got off wild ones in Romania."

Harry blinked, "Well me and Hermione didn't know that." he pointed out before pausing, "There aren't wild ones in Britain?" his dad had never mentioned that.

"Of course there are. Common Welsh Green and Hebridean Blacks. The Ministry of Magic has a job hushing them up I can tell you. Our kind have to keep putting spells on Muggles who've spotted them to make them forget."  
"So." Hermione stated slowly, "What on earth is Hagrid up to?"

"I guess we'll find out tonight." Draco stated slowly.

So it was an hour later they headed down to the gamekeepers hut, where the curtains were all closed, and when they knocked on the door Hagrid called out, "Who is it?" before he let them in and shut the door behind them quickly.  
It was stiflingly hot inside of the hut, mostly because despite the fact that it was a warm day there was a blazing fire in the grate. Hagrid made them tea and offered them some stoat sandwhiches, with they politely refused, before he realises he had no real choice but to speak, and he hesitated before he did. "So. Yeh wanted to ask me somethin'?"

"Yes." Harry stated firmly, "We were wondering if you could tell us what's guarding the Stone apart from Fluffy." which made Hagrid frown.

"O' course I can't. Number one I don' know meself. Number two, yeh know too much already, so I wouldn' tell yeh if I could. That Stone's here fer a good reason. It was almost stolen outta Gringotts. I s'ppose yeh've worked that out an' all? Beats me how yeh even know abou' Fluffy."

"Oh come on Hagrid." Hermione gave him a warm smile. "You might not want to tell us but you do know. You know everything that goes on around here. We only wondered who had done the guarding, really. We wondered who Dumbledore had trusted enough to help him apart from you." and Harry watched Hagrid flush at the praise and his chest swell.

"Well I don' s'pose it could hurt ter tell yeh that. Let's see. He borrowed Fluffy from me... then some o' the teachers did enchantments... Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick, Professor McGonagall.. Professor Quirrell... and Dumbledore himself did somethin', o' course. Hang on I've forgotten someone. Oh yeah, Professor Snape."

The Gryffindors exchanged concerned looks at that. If Snape was one of the ones protecting the stone it probably wouldn't be too hard for him to find out how the other teachers had guarded it.

"You're the only one who knows how to get past Fluffy aren't you?" Harry asked quickly, "And you wouldn't tell anyone would you?"

"Not a soul knows except me an' Dumbledore." Hagrid stated proudly, making them all relax slightly.

"Well that's something."

"Can't we open a window?" Draco spoke up with a frown, "It's boiling in here Hagrid."

"Can't, I'm sorry. Hagrid glanced at the fire, and Harry followed his gaze, knowing before he even spotted it what was there. A huge, black egg.


	25. The Dragon

Harry stared at it for a long moment as the others followed his gaze and he heard Draco gasp loudly, "Is that a real.. Hagrid is that a real dragon egg?"

"I.. well yeh know-"

"Where did you get it Hagrid?" Ron leaned forward eagerly to get a closer look. "It must have cost you a fortune."

"Won it." Hagrid said after a moment, "Las' night. I was down in the village havin' a few drinks an' got into a game o' cards with a stranger. Think he was quite glad ter get rid of it, ter be honest."

"But what are you going to do when it's hatched?" Hermione asked carefully, "I mean... they grow quite big don't they?"

"Well, I've bin doin' some readin'," said Hagrid, pulling a large book from under his pillow. "Got this outta the library - Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit - it's a bit outta date, o' course, but it's all in here. Keep the egg in the fire, 'cause their mothers breathe on I em, see, an' when it hatches, feed it on a bucket o' brandy mixed with chicken blood every half hour. An' see here - how ter recognize diff'rent eggs - what I got there's a Norwegian Ridgeback. They're rare, them."

Hermione blinked slowly, looking around at her friends before Draco slowly spoke up.

"Hagrid dragons breath fire." he stated very slowly, "And.. your house is very much wooden.. doesn't that seem like a terrible idea?"

But Hagrid had stopped listening, humming merrily as he stroked the fire.

The next few days were tense for the four friends, until the point when Hedwig brought a note for them from Hagrid with only two words written on it: It's hatching.

Ron and Draco both wanted to skip class and go straight down to the hut, but at Hermione's insistence they agreed to wait, especially since, after a bit of thought, Harry pointed out that if they skipped class someone might come looking for them and it would get Hagrid in trouble. Because of that they waited until morning break to go, and when the bell rung at the end of the lesson they literally ran down to Hagrids hut, where the giant man was waiting for them, looking flushed and excited.

"It's nearly out." he ushered them inside quickly.

The egg was lying on the table with deep cracks in it, and something was moving inside. There was a funny clicking noise coming from it and they all drew up chairs to the table and watched with bated breath, and all at once there was a scraping noise and the egg split open.

The baby dragon flopped onto the table, looking rather like a crumbled black umbrella, with spiny wings which looked huge compared to it's skinny body. It had a long snout with wide nostrils, the stubs of what would eventually be horns, and bulging orange eyes.

It sneezed and a couple of sparks flew out of his snout.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Hagrid murmured, reaching out a hand to stroke the dragon's head. It snapped at his fingers, showing pointed fangs and making Hagrid coo.

"Bless him. Look, he knows his mummy!"

"Hagrid how fast do Norwegian Ridgebacks grow, exactly?"

Hagrid gave a very vague answer, which worried the four Gryffindors, but they didn't have much chance to say more because they had to head for their next class. And the next week was filled with trips down to Hagrids, desperately trying to hide the fact that the man had a real live dragon in his hut. But the problem was it was growing fast, within a week it had grown three times in length, and smoke kept furling from its nostrils. Hagrid hadn't even been doing his gamekeeping duties because the dragon was keeping him so busy.

They were down at the hut checking in on him when Hagrid decided to finally name the dragon, declaring that he was Norbert, even as they tried to reason with him.

"Hagrid. Another two weeks and he's gonna be too big to fit inside of your house.. someone could find out any day now."

"I know I can't keep him forever, but I can't jus' dump him. I can't." Hagrids voice was so sad that it made Harry feel sorry for him. Then his eyes widened and he span around to look at Ron.

"Charlie!"

"You're losing it. I'm Ron, remember?"

Draco's eyes widened in realisation, "No, no not you Ron... your brother. The one who you said was studying dragons."

"We could send Norbert to him. Charlie can take care of him and then put him back in the wild."

"Brilliant." Ron lit up before turning to Hagrid, "How about it then?"

"Oh I dunno you four-"

"Hagrid you can't just keep him here.. it's cruel to the poor thing." Hermione wheedled desperately.

"Well... he'd be looked after out there-"

"Of course." Draco spoke quickly, "Ron's brother will look after him."

And with that Hagrid had agreed, and they rushed back off to the castle to write a letter to Charlie, which they sent with Hedwig. After that, all they could do was wait for a reply.


	26. The Unicorn

The next two weeks were a flurry of back and forth with Charlie, planning out what would happen. The original plan was to take Norbert up to the tallest Tower at midnight on the Saturday, but, as Draco had pointed out, there were sometimes teachers up about, and Filch, especially not since Theodore Nott had overheard them discussing the Tower, and they were certain he had tipped Filch off, since during Harry's attempts to map out the path they'd use, hidden under the cloak, he saw the man lingering there, and there was no way that they would be able to get them all under the cloak along with Norbert, though they'd tell Hagrid that was the plan. Instead they arranged to meet up just inside of the Forbidden forest, where no one would think to look for them.

Once it was all arranged they set the date. Unfortunately for them, when Ron had gone down to help Hagrid feeding Norbert when the dragon had bitten him, and after his hand swelled up to twice it's normal size Draco ended up dragging Ron to the hospital wing, where they gave the excuse that he'd been bitten by a dog. .When the time came Ron was still in the hospital wing, so they decided that it would just have to be the three of them, and they headed down to Hagrids, hidden under the cloak.

When they arrived Hagrid had Norbert packed and ready in a huge crate, and when they removed the cloak he informed them that the dragon had rats and brandy for the journey, and his teddy bear in case he got lonely. Before long they were bidding Hagrid goodbye and covering themselves and Hagrid in the cloak, working together to slowly move towards the meeting point in the forest, on the path. None of them were entirely sure how they managed to get it there, but eventually they arrived at the meeting spot.

Charlies friends arrived soon enough, and they greeted them cheerfully and took Norbert, flying away with his crate rigged up to their brooms. Before long they were shaking hands with the dragon crazed wizards and watching them fly away with Norbert.

The three friends exchanged relieved looks and were about to pull the cloak back on when they heard a frantic whinnying noise, and a golden foal came running out towards them, stopping right before it hit them. Hermione surged forward, gently trying to sooth it as Draco frowned, "A baby unicorn... I've never seen one..."

"It's got something on it's coat." Hermione frowned, moving her hand slowly, shoving a silver-blue glowing liquid on it,

"It... it feels like-"

"Blood." Draco breathed out, swallowing hard, "We need to go get Hagrid, it's hurt."

"No." Hermione shook her head, "I can't find a cut where the blood is, I don't think that this one's hurt." Hermione's voice shook slightly, "There must be another one. This one must just be a baby."

"We need to find the other one then." Harry stated firmly. Draco, you go tell Hagrid, Hermione, you stay with the baby unicorn." he swallowed hard. "I will go into the forest and see if I can find the other unicorn... try and help."

"Harry-" Hermione shook her head, "This is too dangerous!"

"Hermione is right Harry you have to wait-"

"And let it die?" Harry demanded, "I'm going!" and with that he took off, running into the forest, looking around with wide eyes peering in the eerie shadows that filled the forest. After a few minutes he managed to spot a few drops of silver-blue glowing in the moonlight, and some more, a trail. He followed it carefully, his face pale. Eventually he spotted something bright white gleaming on the ground and he inched closer, his heart breaking as he stared at it. It was a unicorn, dead. Its long slender legs were stuck out at odd angles where it had fallen and it's mane was spread pearly white on the dark leaves.

He took a step towards it before a slithering sound made him freeze where he stood. A bush on the edge of the clearing quivered.

Then out of the shadows a hooded figure came crawling across the ground like come stalking beast. And Harry watched with wide horrified eyes as the figure reached the unicorn, lowered its head over the wound in the animals side and began to drink its blood. Harry watched, unable to move, his entire body shaking from fear, and after a few long moments the thing looked up, and looked right at Harry. He screamed as a pain shot through his scar, worse than anything he'd felt before, worse than the first time at the start of school feast, or the time when Quirrell had nearly caught him in the forest. He staggered backwards desperately, heard hooves behind him, a galloping, and then something was jumping over Harry and charging at the figure.

Harry dropped to the ground, curling into a ball and crying. But after a minute or two it faded, and when he looked up the figure was gone, and what could only be a centaur was standing over him.

"Are you all right?" the centaur pulled Harry to his feet, a concerned look on his face.

"I.. I think so. Thank you... what was that?"

The centaur didn't answer, but after a moment he crouched down, "Climb on child, you're barely able to stand and this forest is not safe... especially, it seems, for you. I shall take you back to the egde."

Harry hesitated before pulling himself onto the centaurs back "My name is Firenze"

There was a sudden sound of more galloping from the other side of the clearing and two more centaurs came bursting through the trees, their flanks heaving and sweaty.

"Firenze!" one of them thundered, "What are you doing? You have a human on your back, have you no shame! Are you a common mule?"

"The boy was nearly attacked." Firenze shot back furiously, "He was near crippled from pain when I found him. I was not going to leave an innocent child to die."

"What have you been telling him? Remember, Firenze, we are sworn not to set ourselves against the heavens. Have we not read what is to come in the movements of the planets?"

The second centaur pawed the ground nervously.

"I'm sure Firenze thought he was acting for the best."

The first centaur kicked his legs back in anger. "For the best? What is that to do with us? Centaurs are concerned with what has been foretold, it is not our business to run around like donkeys after stray humans in our forest!"

Firenze reared onto his hind legs in anger, and Harry had to grip his shoulders tightly to stay on. "Do you not see that unicorn? Do you not understand why it was killed? Or have the planets not let you in on that secret? I set myself against what is lurking in this forest, Bane, yes, with humans alongside me if I must." He span around at that, with Harry clinging as best as he could, plunging through the trees and leaving Ronan and Bane behind them.

"Why's Bane so angry?" he asked. "What was that thing you saved me from, anyway?"

Firenze slowed to a walk, warned Harry to keep his head bowed in case of low-hanging branches, but did not answer Harry's question. They made their way through the trees in silence for so long that Harry thought Firenze didn't want to talk to him anymore. They were passing through a particularly dense patch of trees, however, when Firenze suddenly stopped.

"Young man, do you know what unicorn blood is used for?"

"No," said Harry, startled by the odd question. "We've only used the horn and tail hair in Potions."

"That is because it is a monstrous thing, to slay a unicorn," said Firenze. "Only one who has nothing to lose, and everything to gain, would commit such a crime. The blood of a unicorn will keep you alive, even if you are an inch from death, but at a terrible price. You have slain something pure and defenseless to save yourself, and you will have but a half-life, a cursed life, from the moment the blood touches your lips."

Harry stared at the back of Firenze's head, which was dappled silver in the moonlight.

"But who'd be that desperate?" he wondered aloud. "If you're going to be cursed forever, death's better, isn't it?"

"It is," Firenze agreed, "unless all you need is to stay alive long enough to drink something else - something that will bring you back to full strength and power - something that will mean you can never die. Young man, do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment?"

"The Stone, of course the Elixir of Life, but I don't understand who..." and Harry felt his blood run cold as Firenze spoke again.

"Can you think of nobody who has waited many years to return to power, who has clung to life awaiting their chance."  
And he could, and it terrified him. Because that meant Voldemort was alive.


	27. Out of the forest

Then Hermione was calling his name, and he turned his head, spotting her running down the path towards them, Hagrid puffing alongside her.

"I-I'm fine." he swallowed hard, "I found the unicorn.. I... Hagrid it's dead. It's in that clearing back there."

"This is where I leave you." Firenze murmured as Hagrid rushed off to examine the unicorn, "You are safe now. And

Harry slid off his back, still shaking as Draco and Hermione rushed to his sides and the centaur left them.

By the time they reached the common room Harry could barely walk his legs were shaking so much, and Hermione and

Draco dropped him into one of the chairs as Draco moved to shake Ron awake, since he'd returned from the hospital wing and decided to wait up for them, but had fallen asleep in the process.

Once he was awake Harry told his friends what had happened in the forest, leaving out the part about his head hurting, though Hermione gave him a knowing look.

By the time he was done with the story he was on his feet again and pacing, "Snape wants the stone for Voldemort. Voldemort's waiting in the forest... and all this time we thought he just wanted to get rich!" Harry blurted out, nearly hysterical."

"Stop saying the name!" Ron hissed in a terrified whisper, with Draco nodding frantically.

"Don't say that name Harry... he can't... he can't really be back! We all know the story. He was killed when..." he shook his head, "Did the centaur actually say his name?"

"No, no but he didn't say I was wrong." Harry shook his head, his face pale. "I'm not listening to you telling me I'm wrong-"

"But Harry you don't know.. I mean you're muggle born you do-"

Harry snapped at that, turning on his friends, "Then go then! If you don't believe me... if you're not going to listen to me then go to the dormitory! Go up to bed d-"

Hermione grabbed Harry's arm, "Harry we're safe here!" she yelled, "He won't get you Harry you're safe here. Dumbledore is the only wizard he's ever been scared of! He doesn't even know it's you!"

"What does that mean?" Draco frowned, "What does that mean?"

"I.." Harry swallowed hard, "I..."

Hermione sighed, "No one knew he was a Metamorphagus other than is parents friends." she stated quietly. Harry show them what you look like when you're not.. you know..."

And Harry's shoulders dropped and he closed his eyes, letting his face shift and change, hair turning black and his eyes changing colour, the scar on his forehead clearly visible.

Ron gasped, his eyes wide, "You didn't die! You're Harry Potter aren't you? I remember all the stories when I was little."

"Oh my god." Draco shook his head, "You must have had your last name changed... why do all this?"

"My.. I was left with my aunt and uncle. And my cousin." Harry looked down, "They uh.. they weren't nice.. and... my dad, Remus... my fathers friend.. he checked in on me... he saw some stuff and he decided to take me, spur of the moment. Managed to hide me when Dumbledore tried to ask him about it. We changed my last name and I learned how to control my powers and make myself look more like him. We changed my last name too... all of the letters and things are done magically so..."

"So no one has a clue." Ron breathed out, "But why did your dad not just try and get custody?"

"I.." Harry hesitated, "He's a werewolf-Don't!" he glared when Draco opened his mouth, "They aren't bad people.. other than one night a month they're just normal people." he dropped into the chair and explained everything, talking for what felt like hours, the four of them ending up falling asleep in the chairs in the common rooms, and they only woke up when an annoyed Percy came down and found them early the next morning, shaking them awake in time for them to get changed and head down to breakfast and lessons.

And so the days dragged on, Harry suffering badly from nightmares almost every night, and having to plough his way through the exams, whilst being terrified of Voldemort coming after him. And yet weeks past and nothing happened, and eventually they did their final exam and they were at last able to relax, lazing on the grass by the lake in the bright sunlight and watching the Weasley twins and Lee Jordan tickling the giants squids tentacles. Harry closed his eyes and flopped back, rubbing his forehead, "It keeps hurting. I wish I understood what it meant." and it did feel nice to be able to talk to his friends without having to hold back or lie. He knew he could trust them to keep his secret.

"Why don't you go to Madam Pomfrey?" Draco suggested.

"Or write to your dad." Hermione pointed out seriously.

"I'm not ill. I think it's a warning... it means danger is coming..." he shook his head, "And you know dad Mione, he'd panic."

"Just relax Harry." Ron couldn't seem to get worked up in the heat, "Hermione is right. The Stone is safe as long as Dumbledore's around. Anyways we never had any proof that Snape found a way to get past Fluffy. He nearly had his leg ripped off once. He's not going to try again in a hurry. And Neville will play Quidditch for England before Hagrid lets Dumbledore down."

Harry gave a small nod, still frowning up at the sky. He still felt like something was wrong. He was wondering on it before his eyes widened and he leapt to his feet, "Follow me you three." he took off at a near run, with the others following him, "I just thought of something, we have to go and see Hagrid now."

"Why? Hermione demanded, panting as they fought to catch up.

"Anyone who's met Hagrid would know about his obsession with dangerous creatures like dragons, is it not a little bit weird that he ran into someone with one in his pocket if it's against the law? Lucky they found Hagrid don't you think?"  
He broke into a sprint, skidding to a halt at Hagrids house, where he was sitting in an armchair outside, shelling peas into a large pot.

"Hullo." He smiled, "Finished yer exams? Got time fer a drink?"

"No." Harry spoke up before Ron could respond, "We're in a hurry Hagrid. I have to ask you something. You know that night you won Norbert? What did the stranger you were playing cards with look like?"

"Dunno, he wouldn' take his cloak off." he saw their incredulous expressions and shrugged slightly, "It's not that unusual, yeh get a lot o' funny fold in the Hog's Head. That's the pub down in the village. Mighta bin a dragon dealer, mightn' he?

I never saw his face, he kept his hood up."

"What did you talk about Hagrid, did you mention Hogwarts at all."

"Mighta come up. Yeah, he asked what I did an' I told him I was gamekeeper here. He asked a bit about the sorta creatures I look after. So I told him an said what I always really wanted was a dragon... an then.. I don' remember too well cause he kept buyin' me drinks. Let's see... yeah. Then he said he had the dragon egg an' we could play cards fer it if I wanted.. but he had ter be sure I could handle it. He didn' want it ter go ter any old home... so I told him after Fluffy, a dragon would be easy."

Draco had clearly picked up on where he was going and he spoke up carefully, "Did he seem interested in Fluffy?"

"Well - yeah - how many three-headed dogs d'yeh meet, even around Hogwarts? So I told him, Fluffy's a piece o' cake if yeh know how to calm him down, jus' play him a bit o' music an' he'll go straight off ter sleep-" Hagrid's eyes widened when he realised what he said and he opened his mouth, but Harry was already spinning around and racing away from him, with Ron, Hermione and Draco following closely behind.  
The Stone was no longer safe.


	28. The decision

Harry skidded to a halt only once they reached the entrance hall, spinning to look at his three friends. ""We've got to go to Dumbledore," said Harry. "Hagrid told that stranger how to get past Fluffy, and it was either Snape or Voldemort under that cloak - it must've been easy, once he'd got Hagrid drunk. I just hope Dumbledore believes us. Firenze might back us up if Bane doesn't stop him. Where's Dumbledore's office?"

They looked around, as if hoping to see a sign pointing them in the right direction. They had never been told where Dumbledore lived, nor did they know anyone who had been sent to see him.

"We'll just have to - " Harry began, but a voice suddenly rang across the hall.

"What are you four doing inside?"

It was Professor McGonagall, carrying a large pile of books.

"We want to see Professor Dumbledore," said Hermione, rather bravely, Harry and Ron thought.

"See Professor Dumbledore?" Professor McGonagall repeated, as though this was a very fishy thing to want to do.

"Why?"

Harry swallowed - now what?

"It's sort of secret," he said, but he wished at once he hadn't, because Professor McGonagall's nostrils flared.

"Professor Dumbledore left ten minutes ago," she said coldly. "He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and flew off for London at once."

"He's gone ?" said Harry frantically. "Now?"

"Professor Dumbledore is a very great wizard, Jones, he has many demands on his time-"

"But this is important."

"Something you have to say is more important than the Ministry of Magic?"

"Look," said Harry, throwing caution to the winds, "Professor - it's about the Sorcerer's Stone-"  
Whatever Professor McGonagall had expected, it wasn't that. The books she was carrying tumbled out of her arms, but she didn't pick them up.

"How do you know - ?" she spluttered.

"Professor, I think - I know - that Sn - that someone's going to try and steal the Stone. I've got to talk to Professor Dumbledore."

She eyed him with a mixture of shock and suspicion.

"Professor Dumbledore will be back tomorrow," she said finally. I don't know how you found out about the Stone, but rest assured, no one can possibly steal it, it's too well protected."

"But Professor-"

"Jones, I know what I'm talking about," she said shortly. She bent down and gathered up the fallen books. I suggest you all go back outside and enjoy the sunshine."

But they didn't.

"It's tonight," said Harry, once he was sure Professor McGonagall was out of earshot. "Snape's going through the trapdoor tonight. He's found out everything he needs, and now he's got Dumbledore out of the way. He sent that note, I bet the Ministry of Magic will get a real shock when Dumbledore turns up."

"But what can we-"

Hermione gasped. Harry, Ron and Draco wheeled round.

Snape was standing there.

"Good afternoon," he said smoothly.

They stared at him.

"You shouldn't be inside on a day like this," he said, with an odd, twisted smile.

"We were - " Harry began, without any idea what he was going to say.

"You want to be more careful," said Snape. "Hanging around like this, people will think you're up to something."  
Harry flushed as he strode off in the direction of the staffroom before dragging his friends away quickly.

Out on the stone steps, Harry turned to the others.

"Right, here's what we've got to do," he whispered urgently. "One of us has got to keep an eye on Snape - wait outside the staff room and follow him if he leaves it. Hermione, you'd better do that."

"Why me?"

"It's obvious," said Ron, Draco nodding along quickly "You can pretend to be waiting for Professor Flitwick, you know." He put on a high voice, "'Oh Professor Flitwick, I'm so worried, I think I got question fourteen b wrong... '"

"Oh, shut up," said Hermione, but she agreed to go and watch out for Snape.

"And we'd better stay outside the third-floor corridor," Harry told Ron and Draco. "Come on."

But that part of the plan didn't work. No sooner had they reached the door separating Fluffy from the rest of the school than Professor McGonagall turned up again and this time, she lost her temper.

"I suppose you think you're harder to get past than a pack of enchantments!" she stormed. "Enough of this nonsense! If I hear you've come anywhere near here again, I'll take fifty points from Gryffindor! Yes, Malfoy, Weasley, from my own house!"

Harry and Ron went back to the common room, Harry had just said, "At least Hermione's on Snape's tail," when the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open and Hermione came in.

"I'm sorry, Harry!" she wailed. "Snape came out and asked me what I was doing, so I said I was waiting for Flitwick, and Snape went to get him, and I've only just got away, I don't know where Snape went."

"Well, that's it then, isn't it?" Harry said.

The other two stared at him. He was pale and his eyes were glittering.

"I'm going out of here tonight and I'm going to try and get to the Stone first."


	29. To the door

There was a moment of stunned silence before Draco was on his feet, "Harry you can't be serious!"

"Draco's right." Hermione shook her head, "After what Snape and McGonagall said? You'd be expelled!"

"You'd have to be totally mad."

"Snape could kill you easily Harry he's fully trained." Draco shook his head, "You can't-"

"I don't care!" Harry shouted the words, "Don't you understand? If he gets the stone then Voldemort is coming back. Dad told me what it was like when he was trying to take over, there won't be any Hogwarts to get expelled from! He'll destroy it and everything it stands for! And me..." Harry swallowed hard, "Who do you think he'll come for first you three? If I don't stop him then.. then I'm dead anyway. He wants me dead, you know it too you just don't want to face facts! I'm going through that trapdoor tonight and nothing you three say is going to stop me. Voldemort is the one who killed my parents!"

"You're right." Hermione whispered.

"I'll use my cloak... be the best use I've put it too all year.

"And we know it covers all four of us." Draco.

"All four of us?" Harry blinked slowly, unable to hide his surprise, because as much as he knew that his friends were very good friends he had never imagined that they'd be willing to risk getting expelled, risk getting killed.

"Oh come off it." Ron grinned, "You don't think we'd let you go alone?"

"Of course not." Hermione spoke up quickly, "You're not going without us. You should know better, you've been my best friend since I was six... I should imagine I'd have been dreadfully lonely without you to drag me away from my books." she flushed slightly, "I'd have probably been horribly dull too."

"Hermione's right... if I hadn't met you two in Madam Malkins... if you hadn't made me actually think about things properly for the first time I'd never have realised that maybe my parents weren't right. I'd've probably been a Slytherin... hell I'd have probably been worse than Nott is. And Nott's an arse."

"I was terrified." Ron admitted quietly, "That when I got here I'd be a nobody... my older brothers... three of them were prefects and Fred and George... well you've met them, they're really popular. I was scared I'd just be the nobody but you... without you... you gave me the best friends I've ever had. I'm not a nobody now and no one can say I am." he grinned, "We fought a troll. Even the twins were impressed!"

Harry swallowed hard, looking around at his friends with wide eyes before he gave a slow nod, "Together... we do it together."

"I'll get my books, do some reading and see if I can find anything we can use."

Draco nodded, "I have a flute we can use to get past fluffy-" Ron's laugh Draco flushed, "my mother insisted that I learn an instrument." he defended, "I was terrible at the violin."

"It's better than what we have." Harry pointed out, "A flute'll be great Draco." he watched Draco and Hermione rush off before Ron was by his side, and he felt a surge of bravery.

He wasn't alone in this. They would face Voldemort together.

So it was that they were waiting in the common room after dinner, watching as one by one the other students gradually filtered off to bed. Once Lee Jordan left Harry rushed up the stairs to the dark dormitory and he pulled out his cloak, making his way back down quickly, "We should put the cloak on here." he stated quietly, "So that if Filch is around outside he won't spot us."

The others didn't speak, gathering around quickly and huddling under the cloak as they made their right.

They ran into Mrs. Norris fairly soon into their little journey, and Harry had to stop Ron from kicking her, a good thing as if they had she'd have run for Filch, but as it was she just stood there staring at them as they rushed off quietly.  
They didn't meet anyone else until they reached the staircase up to the third floor. Peeves was bobbing halfway up, loosening the carpet so that people would trip.

"Who's there?" He asked suddenly as they climbed toward him, narrowing his eyes. "Know you're there even if I can't see you. Are you ghoulie or ghostie or wee student beastie?"

He rose into the air, squinting towards them. "Should call Filch, I should, if something's a-creeping around unseen." Harry had a sudden idea.

"Peeves." he spoke in a hoarse whisper, "The Bloody Baron has his own reasons for being invisible." he had to force back his laughter as Peeves almost fell out of the air in shock, catching himself in time and hovering about a foot off the stairs.

"So sorry, your bloodiness, Mr. Baron, sir, my mistake, my mistake. I didn't see you, of course I didn't you're invisible, forgive old Peevsie his little joke sir."

"I have business here, Peeves. Stay away from this place tonight."

"I will, I most certainly will," said Peeves rising up in the air again. "Hope your business goes well, Baron, I'll not bother you." he scooted off, and after a moment Ron breathed out;

"That was brilliant Harry." But he didn't bother to reply, getting moving quickly, and soon enough they were outside of the third-floor corridor.

And the door was already ajar.


	30. The first tests

Harry took a deep breath, looking around at his friends, before smiling very softly to himself, because he could see the determined looks on their faces, and he knew that no matter what he said there was no what that they'd even consider turning around. He took a deep breath before pulling off the cloak and folding it up carefully, tucking it away so that it was hidden behind a suit of armour. At his friends looks he gave a small shrug, "It was my fathers, I don't want it getting destroyed. It'll be safe here... if... you can come back and get it after all of this is over."

"We're all going to make it out." Draco stated firmly as he slipped the case of his flute of off his back, swiftly putting the silver instrument together, handing Hermione the case as he did. And once they stepped into the room Draco started to play, and they saw the beast practically topple to the ground in nearly instant sleep, Hermione silently pointing out the harp that had been left in the corner.

They vert slowly moved across the room towards the trapdoor. Once they reached it Harry crouched down, and with Ron's help he heaved open the trapdoor, which swung up and open.

Harry, Hermione and Ron peered into it, "No way to climb down." Harry stated quietly, "And it's pitch black down there." he looked up, "I'll have to jump."

"Ha-"

"No... I go first... once I'm down if it's okay to come you two can jump down after me and then Draco. If anything does happen... don't follow. If I don't call up saying it's okay just go back to the Owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore." he took a deep breath before stepping off the edging and dropping, his eyes wide as he plummeted down and down and down until he landed on something soft. He sat up, feeling around slowly, eyes not used to the gloom. It felt as though he was sitting on some sort of plant.

"It's okay." he called out quickly, "It's a soft landing you can jump!"

Ron and Hermione dropped a moment later, landing close to him, "What is this stuff?" Ron asked,

"Dunno, some sort of plant thing. I suppose it's here to break the fall! Draco! C'mon get down here!" the music stopped, and then Draco was dropping too, but by the time he landed Hermione had let out a horrified noise, trying to leap up and struggle towards the wall but failing, "Draco! Go to the wall!" She screamed, her eyes wide, because the plant was twisting snakelike tendrils around the three who had dropped first. He did as he was told, managing to reach the wall before the plants could get a grip on him. Ron and Harry were struggling, but Hermione ordered them to stop and they did, "I know what this is, its Devil's Snare!"

"Oh I'm so glad we know what it's called." Ron snapped sarcastically, and Hermione glared.

"Shut up I'm trying to remember how to kill it." her voice was getting slightly panicked, the tendrils had a real grip now and the three of them were beginning to struggle to breath.

"Devil's Snare... Devil's Snare... what did Professor Sprout say? It likes the dark and the damp."

"Light a fire!"

It was Draco who raised his wand at that, and a burst of fire left his wand, the tendrils cringing away from the light and warmth. When they could pull free they dragged themselves towards Draco and the wall, pausing for a second to take a breather, and for Draco to take apart and put away his flute carefully, which he'd been holding in a death grip, and then they all quietly headed down the stone passageway that was the only way forward.

All they could hear as they moved down the passage was the gentle drip of water trickling down the walls.

"Can you hear something?" Ron asked suddenly, tilting his head, and, after listening carefully Harry nodded. A rustling and clinking sound coming from up ahead.

"What is that?" Draco asked quietly, "It sounds.. like.. wings?" he stated after a moment.

Soon enough they reached the end of the passageway and saw before them a brilliantly lit chamber, its ceiling arching high above them, full of small, jewel-bright birds, fluttering and tumbling all around the room. On the opposite side of the chamber was a heavy wooden door.

"Do you think they'll attack us if we cross the room?" said Ron.

"Probably," said Harry. "They don't look very vicious, but I suppose if they all swooped down at once... well, there's no other choice... I'll run."

He took a deep breath, covered his face with his arms, and sprinted across the room. He expected to feel sharp beaks and claws tearing at him any second, but nothing happened. He reached the door untouched. He pulled the handle, but it was locked.

The other three followed him. They tugged and heaved at the door, but it wouldn't budge, not even when Hermione tried her Alohomora charm.

"Now what?" said Ron.

"These birds... they can't be here just for decoration," said Hermione.

They watched the birds soaring overhead, glittering - glittering ?

"They're not birds!" Harry said suddenly. "They're keys! Winged keys - look carefully. So that must mean... " he looked around the chamber while the other two squinted up at the flock of keys. "... yes - look! Broomsticks! We've got to catch the key to the door!"

"But there are hundreds of them!"

Ron examined the lock on the door.

"We're looking for a big, old-fashioned one - probably silver, like the handle."

They each seized a broomstick and kicked off into the air, soaring into the midst of the cloud of keys. They grabbed and snatched, but the bewitched keys darted and dived so quickly it was almost impossible to catch on.

Not for nothing, though, was Harry the youngest Seeker in a century. He had a knack for spotting things other people didn't. After a minute's weaving about through the whirl of rainbow feathers, he noticed a large silver key that had a bent wing, as if it had already been caught and stuffed roughly into the keyhole.

"That one!" he called to the others. "That big one - there - no, there - with bright blue wings - the feathers are all crumpled on one side."

Ron and Draco went speeding in the direction that Harry was pointing, crashed into the ceiling, and nearly fell off his broom.

"We've got to close in on it!" Harry called, not taking his eyes off the key with the damaged wing. "Ron, you and Draco come at it from above - Hermione, stay below and stop it from going down and I'll try and catch it. Right, NOW!"

Ron and Draco dived, Hermione rocketed upward, the key dodged them both, and Harry streaked after it; it sped toward the wall, Harry leaned forward and with a nasty, crunching noise, pinned it against the stone with one hand. Ron, Draco and Hermione's cheers echoed around the high chamber.

They landed quickly, and Harry ran to the door, the key struggling in his hand. He rammed it into the lock and turned - it worked. The moment the lock had clicked open, the key took flight again, looking very battered now that it had been caught twice

"Ready?" Harry asked the other two, his hand on the door handle. They nodded. He pulled the door open.


	31. A sacrifice

The next chamber was so dark they couldn't see anything at all. But as they stepped into it, light suddenly flooded the room to reveal an astonishing sight. They were standing on the edge of a huge chessboard, behind the black chessmen, which were all taller than they were, and carved from what looked like black stone. Facing them, way across the chamber, were the white pieces. Harry shuddered slightly, as Draco turned to Ron, "A chessboard."

"We have to play our way across the room" the redhead stated slowly, "We have to be chessmen."

"What?" Hermione's eyes widened, "But it gets so violent... what if.." she trailed off, clearly terrified, as Ron walked up to a black knight and put his hand out to touch the knight's horse. At once the stone sprang to life. The horse pawed the ground and the knight turned his helmeted head to look down at Ron.

"Do we have to join you to get across?" The knight nodded and Ron stepped back, "Give me a moment."

"Let him do it." Draco spoke up, "We played a lot over Christmas I've never known anyone so good at it as him."

"Of course." Harry didn't hesitate, and before long Ron was giving them orders, telling them what to do, until Ron paused, frowning softly.

"Yes. It's the only way. I've got to be taken."

"No!" The other three shouted desperately.

"That's chess." Ron shot back quickly, "You've got to make some sacrifices. I take one step forward and she'll take me.

That leaves you free to checkmate the king Harry.

"But-"

"Do you want to stop Snape or not?"

"Ron-"

"Look, if you don't hurry up, he'll already have the Stone!"

There was no alternative.

"Ready?" Ron called, his face pale but determined. "Here I go - now, don't hang around once you've won."

He stepped forward, and the white queen pounced. She struck Ron hard across the head with her stone arm, and he crashed to the floor - Hermione screamed but stayed on her square - the white queen dragged Ron to one side. He looked as if he'd been knocked out.

Shaking, Harry moved three spaces to the left.

The white king took off his crown and threw it at Harry's feet. They had won. The chessmen parted and bowed, leaving the door ahead clear.

Harry stared at Ron for a moment before speaking, "One of you needs to stay, try and get Ron back up to the hospital wing."

Hermione and Draco looked at eachother, faces pale before Draco nodded, "I will. Hermione's the smartest out of the two of us, she knows more spells. Harry... Hermione... good luck okay." he paused before swinging the flute case off his shoulder, "Take this with you, probably my most precious belonging... it sounds stupid but if you have it at least I'll kinda be with you both." he gave a small laugh, "And hey, if it comes to it it's pretty hard and heavy, you can just use it to knock Snape over the head."

Harry nodded at took the case, swinging it over his own shoulder "Thank you." he took a deep breath, "We'll see you once this is all over... when you're out try and find a teacher, contact Dumbledore."

With that they parted ways, Harry and Hermione charging though the door and to the next passageway. "He'll be okay." Hermione spoke quickly, "Draco will get him out."

"I know. What do you reckon's next?"

"We've had Sprout's, the Devil's Snare; Flitwick must have charmed the keys. McGonagal transfigured the chessmen to make them alive. That just leaves Quirrell's and Snapes."

They reached another door and pushed it open, stepping inside. And they had to cover their noses to try and block out the stench of troll. One even larger than the one they had taken out was flat on the floor with a bloody lump on its head.

"I'm glad we didn't fight that one... c'mon let's get out of here I can't breath." he grimaced, but soon enough they were opening the next door and heading into the room. And it was just a room, a table with seven differently shaped bottles standing on it in a line. "Must be Snapes. He tried to ignore the niggling thought in the back of his mind, about that troll and Halloween. "What do we have to do?"

They stepped over the threshold, and immediately a fire sprang up behind them in the doorway. It wasn't ordinary fire either; it was purple. At the same instant, black flames shot up in the doorway leading onward. They were trapped.

"Look!" Hermione seized a roll of paper lying next to the bottles. Harry looked over her shoulder to read it:

Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,  
Two of us will help you, which ever you would find,  
One among us seven will let you move ahead,  
Another will transport the drinker back instead,  
Two among our number hold only nettle wine,  
Three of us are killers, waiting bidden in line.  
Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,  
To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:  
First, however slyly the poison tries to hide  
You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;  
Second, different are those who stand at either end,  
But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;  
Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,  
Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;  
Fourth, the second left and the second on the right  
Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight.

Hermione let out a great sigh and Harry, amazed, saw that she was smiling, the very last thing he felt like doing.

"Brilliant," said Hermione. "This isn't magic - it's logic - a puzzle. A lot of the greatest wizards haven't got an ounce of logic, they'd be stuck in here forever."

"But so will we, won't we?"

"Of course not," said Hermione. "Everything we need is here on this paper. Seven bottles: three are poison; two are wine; one will get us safely through the black fire, and one will get us back through the purple."

"But how do we know which to drink?"

"Give me a minute."

Hermione read the paper several times. Then she walked up and down the line of bottles, muttering to herself and pointing at them. At last, she clapped her hands.

"Got it," she said. "The smallest bottle will get us through the black fire - toward the Stone."

Harry looked at the tiny bottle.

"There's only enough there for one of us," he said. "That's hardly one swallow."

They looked at each other.

"Which one will get you back through the purple flames?"

Hermione pointed at a rounded bottle at the right end of the line.

"You drink that," said Harry. "No, listen, get back and help Draco and Ron. You need to get help. I'll hold him off for as long as I can."

"But Harry - what if You-Know-Who's with him?"

"Well - I was lucky once, wasn't I?"

Hermione's lip trembled, and she suddenly dashed at Harry and threw her arms around him.

"Hermione!"

"Harry - you're a great wizard, you know."

"I'm not as good as you," said Harry, very embarrassed, as she let go of him.

"Me!" said Hermione. "Books! And cleverness! There are more important things - friendship and bravery and - oh Harry - be careful!"

"You drink first," said Harry. "You are sure which is which, aren't you?"

"Positive," said Hermione. She took a long drink from the round bottle at the end, and shuddered.

"It's not poison?" said Harry anxiously.

"No - but it's like ice."

"Quick, go, before it wears off."

"Good luck - take care."

"GO!"

Hermione turned and walked straight through the purple fire.

Harry took a deep breath and picked up the smallest bottle. He turned to face the black flames.

"Here I come," he said, and he drained the little bottle in one gulp.

It was indeed as though ice was flooding his body. He put the bottle down and walked forward; he braced himself, saw the black flames licking his body, but couldn't feel them - for a moment he could see nothing but dark fire - then he was on the other side, in the last chamber.


	32. Quirrell

**Slight warning for this chapter it gets more violent than in the books**

Harry froze when he saw the figure in the centre of the room, stood in front of a mirror. But at the same time something slotted into place. The troll. Quirrell's challenge had been a troll and yet look at how he'd reacted during Halloween, it didn't really make sense unless that had been an act. He didn't get long to dwell on that though, because the man turned, raising an eyebrow when he spotted Harry stood there. "Ah, young Mr. Jones. I thought it was you who I saw spying on me in the Forbidden Forest." there was no stammer anymore, the voice was cold and sharp.

"It was you." Harry swallowed hard, "All of this time it's been you who was trying to get the Stone... not Snape."

"Ah yes... Severus." Quirrell sneered mockingly, "He does seem the type, doesn't he? So useful to have him swooping around like an overgrown bat. Next to him, who would suspect p-p-poor, st-stuttering P-Professor Quirrell?"  
Harry clenched his fists tightly at that, "He was trying to threaten you into not doing this." He realised, "He was trying to stop you."

"Of course. He didn't stand a chance of course." Quirrell shook his head, "But never mind Snape... I must admit I am fascinated by you young man.. there is something about you... I can almost feel it." he suddenly shook himself,

"Whatever am I doing?" he turned back around to face the mirror before, with a click of his fingers, Harry was being bound with ropes that seemed to appear out of thin air, and he let out an angry noise, struggling desperately. "

"The mirror is the key to finding the Stone." Quirrell murmured, tapping his way around the frame. Trust Dumbledore to come up with something like this. But he's in London and I'll be long gone by the time he returns."

"No you won't." Harry had to keep him distracted, had to stall. "Dumbledore will realise and he'll come straight back and he'll find out what you've been doing! I saw Voldemort in the Forest too-" that earned him a sharp look from Quirrell but he ploughed on, "I saw him drinking from that unicorn! I know that you're working for him."

"Do you now... you'd be dead if that blasted centaur hadn't arrive." Quirrell shook his head, "It matters very little what you know boy. You're just another dirty mudblood." And Harry snarled at that, struggling in the restraints even more, but once again Quirrell seemed to be no longer interested in him. "I see the Stone... presenting it to my master. But where is it?" he breathed out, his eyes narrowed, "What is the trick to the blasted thing. It's showing me what I want but it isn't showing me how to get it!"

"You'll never figure it out." Harry snapped, "Dumbledore created it, and you're not on his level are you? Even V-"

"You're very brave." Quirrell whirled around to face him, "To say that name, when everyone else fears to so much as whisper it. You seem to be willing to shout it from the rooftops."

"I'm not afraid of him!" Harry snapped, "I refuse to be afraid! It's just a name and he's just a man who can't even outsmart Dumbledore." Quirrell backhanded him hard and he tasted blood, his cheek feeling like it was burning.

"Silence! How dare you! You know nothing you insole-"

"Let me see him." a new voice made Harry's blood turn to ice, "Let me see the boy. See if he holds his courage face to face." the ropes binding Harry dropped away, but couldn't run, he was frozen in fear as Quirrell reached up and slowly began to unwrap the turban that he always wore, that voice urging him on over and over. And as he did Harry felt that familiar pain starting in his head and he dropped to his knees, fighting back terrified tears as he shook his head desperately, "No no..." And once the turban was gone Quirrell turned around slowly.

Where there should be been nothing but hair there was a face, chalk right with burning red eyes and slits for nostrils that reminded Harry of a snake. His head was on fire, and slowly the monster approached him, and as he did, despite Harry's efforts he felt his face changing slightly, and a quick glimpse at the mirror told him his hair was turning darker, eyes turning green despite his desperate attempted to stop it. The pain was too much for him to focus though, and soon enough he looked like his natural self, when he wasn't using his powers, scar and all. The red eyes widened, and Voldemort, because Harry knew without question that that was who it was, looked shock. "You." he hissed, "You're alive. So the old man lied... no.. no he didn't lie... he didn't know.. he still doesn't." the pale lips twisted into a terrifying smirk,

"Harry Potter... come here boy. Now!" he stumbled forward, heart pounding in his chest. "Look at you... a Metamorphagus... interesting very interesting. Quirrell grab the boy! Have him look in the mirror!" and Harry was being grabbed and dragged forward until he was in front of the mirror, held in place by Quirrell, "Look." the Professor ordered,

"Look at the mirror Potter. What do you see?"

Harry swallowed hard as he stared. At first he saw his dad stood at his shoulder, wand at the ready, protecting him, and behind them on either side were two people he recognised only from his dads photo's. His mother and father.

He blinked back tears, swallowing hard. He didn't want to see this. All he wanted was to get the stone away from Voldemort.

And like that the image changed, his family behind him disappearing and his reflection smiled, putting it's hand into his pocket and pulling out a blood-red stone. It winked and put the stone back into it's pocket, and as it did Harry felt something dropping into his real pocket. The stone.

"What do you see?" Quirrell demanded, "Tell me boy!" And Harry thought quickly. Quirrell had seen himself giving the stone to Voldemort. And at first Harry had seen his family. So it showed you what you wanted more than anything.

"My parent." Harry blurted out, "I see my mum and dad alive... with me."

"Get out of the way!" Quirrell shoved him to the side and Harry stumbled, hitting the cold ground hard and letting out a pained noise. But he shifted, starting to stand, to try and run when Voldemort spoke once more.

"He lies you fool! Boy get up and look at me! At what you did to me! Do you dare def-"

"I do!" Harry managed to get to his feet, glaring, "And I'm not lying!"

"You think I am a fool Potter? You have the stone in your pocket. You will give it to me and I will create a body of my own, and I may let you live, if you join me... if not you will die like your parents. Begging for their lives, begging for mercy."

"You're lying." Harry pointed his wand quickly, "You're a liar! Flipendo!" he was painfully glad for all the studying and practising he'd done with Hermione when Quirrell hit the floor and he waved his wand again, "Fumos!" smoke left his wand, filling the room even as Quirrell quickly got back to his feet and Harry made a break for it, heading for the door, and he had almost made it when something wrapped around his ankle and he went flying face first, trying and failing to catch himself, pain shooting up his arm from his attempt, and his foot as it twisted awkwardly and he heard a crack. His wand flipped out of his other hand and clattering on the floor just out of his reach.

"If you won't hand it over then I will make you suffer and take it by force! Quirrell use the Cruciatus curse."

He heard the Professors voice calling out Crucio, and then all he could feel was pain and he was screaming as agony ripped through him, only just managing to flip himself over so that he was on his back, tears pouring down his face as he watched the man approach, wand still pointed at Harry, face twisted into a look of hatred.

And Harry had nothing, his wand was out of reach, the stone in his pocket would be useless and if he got it out he'd only be making Quirrell's job easier. Even as the pain ceased and Quirrell crouched next to him, reaching for his pocket he could barely move. But he had to. So he reached out, practically clawing at Quirrell's face, feeling a vicious stab of satisifaction when he drew blood, only to yell in pain when Quirrell snarled and backhanded him again, even harder this time, and his hands wrapped around Harry's throat, choking the life from him, slamming his head into the hard ground.  
Then Harry, dazed and in pain, spotted it it. Draco's flute case, it had slipped during all of the fighting, it was led not far from him. He reached out quickly, remembering Draco's half joking words 'And hey, if it comes to it it's pretty hard and heavy, you can just use it to knock Snape over the head' well it was all he had.

He stretched out his arm, grabbing the case before lifting it and swinging it, catching Quirrell hard in the head and knocking him off of him.

Harry moved as quickly as he could, gripping it tight and dragging himself up enough that he could swing again when Quirrell managed to pull himself up and move to grab Harry again.

The thud made Harry cringe but he didn't stop, gripping the case even tighter as Quirrell fell backwards, stunned, and Harry could hear Voldemort screaming and cursing even as he swung it again and again, the fear and anger taking over until the screaming stopped and the case, now slick with blood slipped from his fingers, and Harry rolled away, his entire body shaking violently as he twisted and threw up, the frantic energy that had filled him when he'd grabbed the case leaking away, leaving the cold and pain in its wake.

He blinked slowly, the room around him almost spinning, and he slowly started to sink back to the ground when he heard footsteps and forced himself to look up, forcing himself to focus on changing his appearance back to his brown haired brown eyed normal, which made the room spin even worse, blinking slowly when he saw Snape rushing into the room. He almost heard him speak but the words seemed muffled as the man rushed to his side, speaking again, mouth opening and closing as he tried to say something to Harry, who frowned slowly.

"Snape." he mumbled, "I... I got the S-" he didn't finish speaking because Snape had slid his arms under Harry's legs and back and he was lifting him, carrying him out of the chamber even as Harry finally slipped into blissful unconsciousness.


	33. Waking up

When Harry woke it was to a dull persistent pain, and he opened his eyes very slowly, staring at a white ceiling, he was in a bed, he could feel that much now, with the sheets pulled up keeping him warm. He could remember Snape arriving, carrying him away. He turned his head slowly when he heard a quiet cough, and he saw Dumbledore sat beside him, the old man giving him a gentle smile, "Good afternoon Harry."

"I.." Harry blinked slowly, still half asleep, "The stone?"

"Professor Snape retrieved it from your pocket once you were safely here. You are most lucky that Miss Granger ran into him. I wouldn't have returned for another half an hour."

"Quirrell?"

"Ah yes." Dumbledore paused, "Mr Jones.. how much can you recall, I admit there are a lot of questions about what happened and you are the only one who can answer them as it seems that Professor Quirrell is-" he paused, clearly trying to think of a gentle way to explain, but Harry closed his eyes.

"I killed him didn't I?"

"I would assume as much given how you were found." Dumbledore shook his head, "Rest assured his... body, is no longer on school grounds. You are safe I promise you... there are just a few... issues, I wish to discuss with you before you go back to sleep."

"Of course." Harry swallowed hard. "I'll try."

"You went down to protect the stone as you realised someone was trying to steal it.. that much we have pieced together, and I am aware of Hagrids... slip up, do not worry about that, you won't be getting him in trouble. How did you know about it? Don't be afraid, whatever you say I will not punish you for this, you've been through enough."

"I... we figured it out... we... we accidentally found Fluffy when we got lost one day, and... and I heard Snape and Flick talking about the Stone and Flamel so we did some research."

Dumbledore nodded, "And how did you discover that Quirrell was trying to steal the stone?"

"I... I didn't. We thought it was Professor Snape, because we figured out his limp was because Fluffy bit his leg. It wasn't until I saw Quirrell that I realised.. but.. I think I started to realise something wasn't right because Quirrell's challenge was a troll and... well his reaction Halloween."

"Yes... yes I did notice that too I must admit but it was hardly enough at the time to prove anything." Dumbledore agreed kindly. "And you then went to Hagrid and realised that he'd told a stranger all about Fluffy in exchange for a dragon egg... yes I know about that too.. and about your... excursion into the Forest to help get it away. I told you that you aren't in trouble and Hagrid will not lose his job do not fear. He told me himself when he realised what had happened. And your friends told me about how you got past the tasks." his expression turned grave, "Now I am afraid I must ask you about what happened with Quirrell?"

Harry nodded slowly, taking a deep breath before staring to explain what had happened, leaving out only the details that would give away his identity, which was clearly still safe as Dumbledore was still calling him Jones.

When he reached the point at which Quirrell and used that spell on him he paused, shuddering and swallowing hard, only continuing when Dumbledore patted his shoulder gently, explaining how Quirrell had tried to take the stone, how Harry had lashed out and nearly been strangled to death before he spotted the flute case, how he'd just grabbed it and swung, how he'd kept hitting Quirrell long after he stopped trying to get up, voice cracking and tears filling his eyes when he stopped, unable to continue describing it, "I.. I killed him... I killed a man I-"

"You killed a man who was more than willing to kill you." Dumbledore's voice was firm, "You only fought back to defend yourself that does not make you a bad person and you will not be in any kind of trouble for this Mr. Jones. You did what you had to do to survive, no one will hold that against you. And you don't have to say anymore I believe I have a clear enough picture now."

And slowly Harry calmed, still shaking and sniffling, "Will you tell my parents?"

"I will have to inform them that something happened... yes, though I won't include all of the details. Nothing can be change about what happened and it is your story to tell." he leaned back.

"I am sure your friends will be in to see you shortly of course. He chuckled, "I'm sure you won't mind sharing your collection of sweets."

Harry blinked, startled, "Sweets-?" he turned his head, his eyes widening when he saw that there was indeed a table puled high with sweets.

"Tokens from those who have heard the rumours of what happened, friends and admirers... of course no one knows the exact story but they've all gathered enough to figure out that there was a fight which you won, and the Quirrell was not a good man." he shook his head, "I do believe your friends brothers, Fred and George Weasley were responsible for trying to send you a toilet seat. No doubt they thought it would amuse you. Madam Pomfrey, however, felt it might not be very hygienic and confiscated it."

"How long have I been here."

"Three days." Dumbledore stated firmly, "The worst of your injuries have all been healed but I do fear that it was not all physical injuries that you had. I imagine Madam Pomfrey will wish to keep you here right until the day you leave.. I shall see if she is willing to allow your friends in here with some of the feast so that you shan't be alone."

"And what will happen to the Stone?"

"It will be destroyed..


	34. Heading home

The next time Harry woke up it was surrounded by his friends, talking in hushed voices to each other. It was only when he let out a small cough to get their attention that they span around to look at him, Hermione almost launching herself at him only to be grabbed by Draco before she could, "Hermione he was hurt!" there was a note of amusement in his voice, "Don't go squeezing him to death." which made her flush and smile slightly.

"Right, sorry Harry. We were just really worried about you."

"I'm fine. I'm glad you guys are okay." he glanced towards Ron, who gave a small smile;

"I'm fine mate, I was out of the hospital wing in less than a day. You were the one who got really hurt." he paused, "So it was Quirrell all along? Me and Draco nearly had heart attacks when we saw him coming charging past us on our way out."

"I went in ahead." Hermione offered quickly. "Draco was already helping Ron out so they told me to run on ahead and I ran into him right outside of the door. He was so angry when he saw me he nearly didn't listen to me. I had to scream over him that you were down there."

"I remember seeing him come running towards me. He was saying something too but I couldn't exactly hear him." Harry admitted slowly, "I hit my head."

"We know." Draco pulled a face, "When he went running back out with you we saw the blood.. your hair was all matted with it. We were scared you were dead."

"I'm fine... I mean... I will be fine. I think. I just need a bit of time to heal."

"What even happened. We were told after that it was Quirrell that tried to get the stone but they wouldn't really tell us anything else." Ron pulled a face, "It's not like we didn't have reason to be worried about you."

Harry pulled a face, glancing around quickly before gesturing for them all to lean in closer, telling them in a hushed voice what had happened, leaving out nothing until he reached the final part and hesitated, "I uh." he was choking me so I... I grabbed.. I grabbed the flute case and... and..." he blinked back tears, his voice trembling, but then Draco had a hand on his shoulder, and Ron followed suit, resting a hand on his other shoulder as Hermione took his hand and squeezed lightly.

"So is-" her face twisted very slightly, "Is Voldemort dead?"

"No. Not according to Dumbledore. But... he's weak again, and he's gone into hiding again for now, hopefully he'll never return to power."

"Hopefully." Draco shuddered, "I'd rather not have to deal with a crazed murderer coming after one of my best friends."

"I'm sorry about your flute... and the case."

"It's okay. I can just get another one." Draco gave a small smile, "I'm just glad it was useful."

"If you hadn't given me it I'd be dead."

"Well you're not." Hermione spoke up firmly, "You're alive. You came face to face with Voldemort and you survived. You should be proud."

"I am.. I think." Harry smiled slowly, "Still kinda shaken up but.. yeah I'm proud of myself. I stood up to him."

Of course a moment later Madam Pomfrey bustled in and shooed his friends out, giving him a plate of food and a potion to drink, that she informed him would make his sleep dreamless, which he was rather grateful for, truth be told, as he felt certain that when everything fully sunk in he would suffer from terrible nightmares.

A few days passed quickly, with his friends visiting every day, chattering with him and sharing out his sweets. Hermione was looking after his cloak, which she and the boys used to sneak out at nights and join him to keep him company, and when the day of the feast came they were huddled around his bed eating their food and laughing happily. Harry felt slightly guilty for making them miss the feast proper, but they had all very seriously informed him that they would have six more feasts to go to, and that they would much rather be with him.

And so the year drew to a close, and soon enough they were on the train heading home, the four friends sharing a compartment, making most of the time they had left together, since while Ron, Hermione and Harry would probably be able to stay in contact with each other Draco would likely find it much harder to send letters, what with the fact that his family weren't likely to approve of his friends. Of course he made a promise to try in any case. And when the train pulled in and they disembarked they stuck together, making their way through the gateway, and Harry smiling brightly when he spotted Remus, stood back a little way, mostly out of sight.

Draco was the first to split away from them, bidding them goodbye and making his way reluctantly towards a tall man with long pale hair that was unmistakably Draco's father. They watched as he was practically dragged away, then it was Ron, who was greeted by his family, who were perfectly polite to Harry and Hermione, smiling and waving as they headed back towards Remus, who eyed Harry worriedly before laying a hand on the two Gryffindors shoulders and lightly guiding them away, and for the first time since he'd seen Voldemort Harry did feel truly safe.


	35. The warning

The summer after Harry's first year at Hogwarts was, different. Harry had been through a lot and he was no longer quite so bright and excitable, he suffered from nightmares for the first month, but he had Hermione to spend most days with to keep him occupied, and Ron's letters were a good distraction. Of course Draco's were few and far between but that was to be expected as his parents were angry and didn't want him associating with two muggle borns and a blood traitor.  
Fortunately the Malfoy's house elf, Dobby, was more than willing to go back and forth with messages when he had the time to. Draco's change in attitude had made the little thing very happy, and he had become fond of his 'young masters' new friends, because he saw them as the reason Draco had become much kinder over his school year.

Harry, Ron and Hermione had all met up a few times, most of the time Harry and Hermione went to visit Ron, as as much as they trusted the Weasleys, the fewer people who knew about Remus raising a pre-teen the less likely Dumbledore was to find out that Harry Potter was not, in fact, dead, but was in fact Harry Jones.

As usual Harry and Remus spent a lot of their time at the Tonks' home, which meant he could see Hermione almost every day, and they were able to help each other with their summer homework, and before long their school letters came, and, after some arranging it was decided that the Grangers would take Harry and Hermione into Diagon Alley this year, as they had missed out last year, and after whom quick back and forth between the four friends they figured out which day they were all going so that they could, possibly, meet up.

Draco would have to try and duck away from his father of course, but he did say he'd at least try to say hello.  
When they day came they drove to London and Harry and Hermione led the way into Diagon Alley, grinning slightly at Hermione's parents reactions.

First they headed to Gringotts, so that the Grangers could exchange some money, as Harry already had his, given to him by his dad to use to but his books and such with 'maybe a few treats if you have enough'.

It was as they were heading out of the bank that they spotted a mass of red hair, and Harry waved eagerly, spotting Ron amongst the rest of the Weasley brood, rushing towards him quickly with Hermione hot on his heels, hugging each other tightly before they ended up parting, introducing the adults, before Mrs Weasley declared that they'd meet at Flourish and Blotts in an hour to buy their school books.

He was unable to resist buying them all large strawberry-and-peanut-butter ice creams, which they slurpt happily as they wandered up the alley, looking in shop windows and chattering as they did, Harry and Ron exchanging amused looks when Hermione dragged them away to buy ink and parchment.

In return she allowed them to browse Gambol and Japes, the joke shop, where Harry brought himself a few bits that he figured may come in useful, after all he hadn't had much time for that sort of thing during is first year but he had high hopes that this year would be much more pleasant.

An hour later they headed for Flourish and Blotts, when they approached it they were surprised to see a large crowd jostling outside of the doors trying to get in. A banner outside of the door explained why.

"Gilderoy Lockhart will be signing copies of his autobiography 'Magical Me' today at 12:30 P.M to 4:30 P.M." Harry read slowly, pulling a face as Hermione practically squealed.

"We can actually meet him! He's written almost the whole booklist!"

"Ugh." Ron groaned at that, "Mum has a crush on him it's gross-" he yelped when Hermione lightly slapped the back of his head.

A few moments later the adults and Ron's siblings all arrive, Mrs. Weasley noticeably flushed as she tried to neaten her hair and get a glimpse inside while Ron made mock gagging noises.

They were all distracted, so when a familiar voice drawled, "Nice to see you've missed me, they all jumped and span around, before Harry let out a laugh and grinned.

"Draco, you managed to slip away from you dad then."

"Yeah, just." he pulled a face, "He was going on and on about blood purity and I was just there trying to keep my mouth shut and avoid getting into trouble." he paused, "Listen can we talk alone for a minute."

"We need to get our books first but I'm sure we'll be able to slip away after." Hermione suggested quickly, before they were shoving their way into the bookstore, dragging Hermione away from the author who had written most of their books, each grabbing a set and going to pay, Harry handing over the money for Rons before he could go and get either of his parents, poking his tongue out at Ron's frown.

"You're one of my best friends don't argue."

They had to shove their way back out but when they were outside again Draco tugged them away from the crowd into a small alley, "Something is really, really wrong you three. I... I've heard my dad talking about..." he glanced at Ron, "He was talking to someone, I don't know who... it was about your dads muggle protection act." he stated quickly, "He was saying that something had to be done... that your dad had to be taught a lesson... and something about Hogwarts..." he was nearly babbling and Harry had to grab him by the shoulders to get him to stop.

"Draco! Draco stop calm down. Your father's planning something against Mr Weasley"

"I don't know what though!"

"We need to tell my da-"

"No." Hermione shook her head quickly, "We have to figure it out first... we have no idea what Draco's father is planning yet, if it's something to do with Hogwarts... there's nothing he can do if we don't know what is going to happen."

"Dobby's been trying to convince me not to go back. He knows what's going on but he can't tell me anything." Draco shook his head, "But I think I managed to convince him not to try and stop me anymore. I pointed out that if I tried to stay at home dad would.." he trailed off, shuddering slightly.

"Don't worry, we won't let you not come." Ron stated firmly, a determined glint in his eyes, "We're sticking together, the four of us. Whatever happens this year we face it together."

Draco smiled weakly, "Together."


	36. The fight

As the group started to make their way out of the alley the light was suddenly blocked off when a tall man stepped into the entrance, his eyes narrowed as he glared at them, "Draco." his voice was sharp, "I told you to stay with me." he reached out, going to grab his son's arm only to have Harry step in the way, glaring fiercely.

"Don't talk to him like that!"

"You have no say in how I talk to my son now get out of my way."

"No!"

"Harry." Draco grabbed his shoulder and tugged him aside, "I'll be fine." he winced when his father clamped a hand on his shoulder and he was yanked out of the alley, with the others rushing after him quickly, Ron and Harry both having to grab Harry's arms to stop him from lunging at the man for his rough treatment of Draco. His memories of his time with the Dusleys were... fuzzy, to say the least, but he could remember being grabbed like that more than once, dragged inside of the house to be punished for some imagined crime. He refused to just stand there and watch his friend be treated as he once was.

"I swear if you so much as hit him-" Draco's father eyes narrowed as he interrupted.

"You are nothing but an insolent brat. I would watch your tongue or you may not like what happens to you." the man span, clearly intent on leaving, but as he did he bumped into Ginny, sending her sprawling, the cauldron she'd been using to carry her books to tip up,sending them all flying.

Ron instantly rushed to her side as the man sneered, looking at them both disdainfully, "Second hand I see," he tutted, shaking his head as he looked up and spotted Mr. Weasley, "What good is it being a disgrace to Wizardry if you're not even paid well for it?"

"We have very different ideas of what disgraces the name of Wizardry." Mr Weasley stated, his face flushed with anger.

"Clearly." Malfoy's grip on Draco's shoulder tightened and his eyes flicked towards the Grangers, who were stood back looking worried. "The company you keep, Weasley, and I thought your family could sink no lower. Muggles and mud-"  
Mr. Weasley was about to rush at the other man, but Harry beat him to it, without Ron to help Hermione hold him back.

He snarled as he launched himself at the man, clenching his fist and smashing it as hard as he could into the tall mans stomach, causing the man to double over, more from shock than pain, though the noise he made when Harry yanked at his hair and tugged his face down into the top of his own head was definitely one of pain. It didn't go any further before Mr. Weasley was grabbing Harry around the waist and hauling him backwards.

The man pulled himself together quickly, though Harry was pleased to see his bloody noise and lip. The man glared before picking up Ginny's Transfiguration book, tossing it into the cauldron, which she had picked up and started putting her books back into. "Take your book. It's the best your father can give you, clearly." he sneered before shooting Harry a look of hatred and spinning around, dragging Draco out with him. The pale boy glancing back at them with wide startled eyes.

There was a moment of silence before Mr. Weasley let go of him, shaking his head

"Harry, it is Harry isn't it? You shouldn't have done that. Men like Malfoy are dangerous-"

"I don't care." Harry snapped, "I've faced worse and lived to tell the tale! You heard him, you heard what he was gonna call me and Mione."

"Harry's right." Ron spoke up, a determined look on his face, "Someone had to shut it up and if Harry wanted to-"

"He probably hates you now Harry." Hermione shook her head, "I understand why you did it but you shouldn't have."

"I won't lie and say I regret it! Not to anyone, he had it coming."

"What in Merlin's name happened here." Mrs. Weasley had just emerged from the bookshop with Fred and George just behind her looking annoyed, though they seemed to perk up with curiosity at the sight of Harry stood there defiantly.

"Hey." Fred blinked, "You've got a little." he gestured to his forehead and Harry reached up, touching a damp patch that he hadn't noticed before. Then his face flushed and he let out a laugh when he looked at his fingers when he saw it was blood.

"I headbutted Mr. Malfoy!"

"What?" Mrs. Weasley's eyes widened in shock at that, "You did-Arthur how could you let this happen what in Merlin's na-"

"I'll explain later darling." Arthur stated quickly "I stopped him as soon as I could I promise." he glanced towards the children, "But for now I think it would perhaps be best to get the children home don't you?"

His gaze flicked towards the Grangers, who were both stood staring with wide eyes and shocked looks on their faces as Hermione darted to their side to try and reassure them that this was not exactly a common occurrence.

After that, as they'd already got all their school supplies, it was decided that the best course of action would be to head home, so Harry and Hermione were forced to bid Ron goodbye and make their way home, where Harry was dropped off at the Tonks' where Remus was waiting to take him home, and though Harry did consider telling him about all that had happened he decided against it in the end, and he went to bed that night warm and happy.


	37. Back to school

Soon enough the summer came to a close and Harry and Hermione were taken to Kings Cross by Remus, who watched them both fondly as they hauled their luggage onto the train and waved goodbye, watching him leave before they started staring out of the window hoping to catch a glimpse of their friends. The Weasley's they spotted easily enough when the arrived, the mass of red hair making it all too easy, and, after some frantic waving and banging on the window Ron spotted them and soon joined them in the carriage they'd selected.

Draco didn't show up until the train left the station, looking exhausted but relieved when he opened the door and slipped inside quickly. "Thank Merlin I found you three, I thought I was going to have to start asking if anyone knew where you were."

"Well you found us now... are you okay? I mean your father was probably furious." Ron spoke up, "One of your mates headbutted him."

Draco couldn't stop the little laugh that slipped out, "He really was. I've never seen him quite so angry in all my life. For a moment I thought he would hit me but then I just asked him if he wanted to annoy Harry again and made a run for it."  
"Oh." Harry grinned back, "I see how it is, you're using me to scare your father into being nice to you" he paused, "Feel free to keep doing that. How did he explain it to your mother."

"It was hilarious. I mean you imagine trying to explain that a muggle born twelve year old broke your nose by headbutting you. It certainly put a dent in his pride. You know I think he hates you even more than he hates Mr. Weasley."

"That is not a good thing you know." Hermione rolled her eyes at the three boys pleased looks at that comment, "I get the feeling that your father is a dangerous man Draco. If he has a grudge against Harry... well I can hardly see it ending well can you?"

"What's he going to do? Try and kill me?" Harry snorted, "He can get in line right behind Voldemort Hermione. I've faced him down, Mr. Malfoy doesn't scare me."

"That's good because he really does hate you." Draco shook his head, "The look on his face when he was asking me all about you-I didn't tell him anything important don't worry, just things that he could have found out from other people. As far as he knows you're a muggle born with a natural talent for flying and insulting people you don't like."

"Well that's not so bad." Ron spoke up lightly, "As long as he doesn't know Harry's, y'know, we should be okay right?"

"Oh honestly you three... he doesn't need to know that Harry is... you-know, to cause trouble for him." Hermione stated shortly, "We need to be careful and keep an eye out just in case he tries something nasty."

"Speaking of." Harry turned to Draco, "Did you find out anything more about whatever it is that your father is planning? It'd be good to know what to expect." he pointed out, "I mean, from what you said I doubt that this year is going to be nice and peaceful."

"No, no he hasn't said a word and Dobby hass told me everything he can. Though apparently it's not connected to Voldemort. When I asked if it was He who must not be named he said no and I don't think he'd lie about that at least."

"And here I was hoping for a rematch." Harry snorted and shook his head, "It's probably best if we don't tell anyone about any of this at first, not until we're sure something is happening. Then we can figure out what to do but for now... well there's nothing we can do and no proof that your fathers doing anything."

"I know." Draco pulled a face, "I just don't like the idea of waiting around for whatever terrible thing he's got planned to happen."

"Then don't." Ron shrugged, "Until it happens we just try and be normal. Act like nothing's wrong." he stated firmly before pausing when they Trolley Witch paused outside of their carriage and Harry quickly stepped out and brought a load of sweets, just like he had the year before, and with Rons help they transferred them all into the carriage and onto the seats, handing them all out fairly, slowly sinking into less serious talk, chattering about their homework, what they thought the lessons were going to be like this year, and other simple light hearted matters, going onto discuss what they'd done over their holidays, with Hermione embarrassing Harry by telling their friends all about an incident involving a cat, a squirrel, a tree and his broom that made Ron and Draco laugh themselves silly.

As time wore on the four friends entertained themselves, playing games, reading books, telling jokes, doing everything they could to stave off boredom, including, at one point, planning out several ways to get Snape fired, though Harry couldn't help but remember that the man had likely saved his life when he'd found him the year before, so it didn't seem quite as funny as it once would have, though he was certain a few lessons with the man would fix that easy enough.  
After what felt like a lifetime they arrived and got off the train, discovering the horseless carriages that would be carrying them up to the school.

Once there they listened to the sorting hat sing once more, and they watched the new students be sorted, with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco clapping even louder than usual when Ron's little sister Ginny was sorted into Gryffindor, though as she passed Harry she gave him a wide eyed look and her face flushed red, which prompted Ron to lean in close with a grin and whisper, "She's had a crush on you since she saw you headbutting Mr. Malfoy like that. Thinks you were real brave and all." Ron sounded amused, "Never known her be so shy before, it's kinda funny, which got a laugh from Draco and earned them both gentle slaps over the head from Hermione, who rolled her eyes and shook her head with a muttered;

"Honestly. Boys."

They only half listened to Lockharts introduction as the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, though under the circumstances Harry felt that anyone would be an improvement from Quirrell, and soon enough they were heading up to their dormitories to get some well earned sleep.


	38. A voice?

Harry was truly glad to be back at Hogwarts; despite the events of the year before the huge castle was almost like a second home to him, even if it meant he had to see Snape on an almost daily basis, and it did seem that despite the fact that the man had saved his life the year before, he was no fonder of Harry than he had been the first time around.  
The other unpleasant part of coming back to school was DADA lessons, which, in Harry's opinion should be a lot more fun than they were. His father was fairly passionate about the subject, so Harry had, over the years, picked up on a lot of his enthusiasm, and yet Lockhart was actually shaping up to be an even worse teacher than Quirrell, which really should be impossible since Quirrell had actively tried to kill him. The first lesson hadn't even started well, with a test to see if they'd read their books, and even that would have been reasonable if it had at least included the bits of the books that were relevant to the subject, though as Harry had pointed out while flicking through a book that detailed Lockharts supposed defeat of a werewolf, it was all a load of rubbish.

Even Hermione had to acknowledge that, since Remus was very upfront with his werewolf issue with Harry now that he was old enough to understand.

But the test had been on Lockhart himself, ridiculous questions that had no impact on the subject at all. And to top things off the idiot had released Cornish Pixies into the class without telling them how to handle them and chaos had reigned rampant. Even the spell that he'd tried to use to try and regain some control had been made up. It was Hermione who ended up doing most of the work getting them locked back into their cages after he rushed out as soon as the bell rung announcing the end of the disastrous lesson.

By the time the weekend came Harry had had enough of Snape and Lockhart that he wanted to scream, of course he couldn't just have a day to relax because before it was even dawn on the Saturday morning Oliver Wood woke him up and practically dragged him out and down to the field for Quidditch practice, and he spent the rest of the day finishing up the homework they'd been given in their first week, with help from Hermione, with them both helping Draco with theirs, and just relaxing in the common room, dozing slightly once he was finished with his homework, since he knew that the others would wake him when Ron and Draco were finished with theirs too.

He woke with a start when he heard a voice that made him shiver and his blood almost turn to ice, "Come... come to me... Let me rip you... Let me tear you... Let me kill you..." he let out a loud noise, falling off of the chair in his panic looking around with a shocked look on his face, "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Draco frowned, "Harry are you okay? Did you have a nightmare or something?"

"I..." Harry hesitated, "I heard something... I thought..." he shook his head slowly, "I... didn't you guys hear it?"

"What voice?" Ron leaned forward slightly, "Are you okay? What did you think you heard?"

"It... it was this voice... it... it was saying... come to me.. talking about... ripping and tearing-" he swallowed hard, his voice cracking slightly, "It said, 'Let me rip you, let me tear you, let me kill you.'."

Hermione laid a hand on his arm, "Harry I didn't hear anything like that." Ron and Draco both nodded with Hermione as they helped Harry to his feet and into the chair again, "It might have just been a nightmare that woke you up... after what happened last year..."

"I.. maybe." Harry stated slowly, doubtfully, "I just... I guess it could have just been a part of a nightmare it just... I could have swore I heard it."

"I'm sure if it was real we'd have heard it too." Draco shook his head, "Hermione's right after what happened last year you can't be blamed for having some weird nightmares Harry."

"And if it is something more then it'll happen again." Ron pointed out, "So we don't need to panic until you've heard the voice at least once more right?"

"Right." Harry looked away, "I hope I was just dreaming because if not... that voice just... it terrified me."

"It'll be okay." Hermione wrapped an arm around his shoulder, "Trust us Harry... and... if it wasn't just a dream then you have us right? And you know if anyone can figure out it'll be us."

"After all we figured out about the stone last year." Ron paused, "Though considering how that ended that might not have been the best example huh?"

"But you get the point." Draco cut in, rolling his eyes at the way that Ron flushed, "If something is wrong then who better to deal with it than us? And if worst comes to worst we just tell a teacher."

"Yeah." Harry snorted, "Because that worked so well last time. McGonagall didn't listen to a word we said!"

"Then we do it alone." Ron recuperated fast, "We did it before, if there is something serious going on and no one is willing to listen to us we deal with it ourselves. But this time you won't end up alone at the end of it because we won't let you."

"But it won't come to that." Hermione stated firmly, "Because the chances are that it was just a dream, so don't get all panicked yet okay Harry?" he gave a small smile and a nod.

"Right.. I'm getting myself too worked up about all this when we don't even know that anything is wrong."

"Exactly." Hermione glanced at the clock, "And it's getting late anyways... we should all probably head to bed... honestly it's no wonder you were dozing off."

"Yeah... yeah a proper night sleep does sound good" Harry stood slowly, and, followed by Ron and Draco, made his way slowly up to bed.


	39. An invitation

The weeks passed without another incident, much to Harry and his friends relief. The cold and damp spread over the grounds and into the castle and several students and staff came down with colds, including Draco, though he was soon put to rights by Madam Pomfrey, who had given him some Pepperup potion that worked instantly, even if it left the drinker smoking for hours afterwards.

Harry was honestly surprised he didn't get a cold, not with the way Oliver's enthusiasm for training sessions seemed to have gotten even more intense, and Harry and the rest of the team were forced to train in the miserable cold and rain, much to their disgust.

It was because of this that Harry was drenched and covered in mud on a late, stormy Saturday a few days before Halloween, heading for Gryffindor Tower with wonderful plans of showering in near scalding water to warm himself up.

It was as he made his way along the deserted corridor that he came across Nearly Headless Nick, who was staring morosely out of a window and muttering under his breath.

"Hello Nick." Harry greeted politely resisting the urge to grin and laugh when the ghost jumped and looked around, "Is everything okay you seem rather down." he pointed out gently.

"Ah." Nearly Headless Nick waved a hand, "A matter of no importance.. it's not as though I really wanted to join, thought I'd apply but apparently I don't fulfil the requirements." then he suddenly looked much more annoyed.

"But you would think, wouldn't you, that getting hit forty-five times in the neck with a blunt axe would qualify you to join the Headless hunt?"

"Oh yes." Harry watched him pull out of a letter, more curious than anything else.

"I mean, nobody wishes more than I do that it had all been quick and clean, and my head had come off properly I mean nobody wishes more than I do that it had all been quick and clean, and my head had come off properly, I mean, it would have saved me a great deal of pain and ridicule. However-" Nick opened the letter up and read furiously:

"We can only accept huntsmen whose heads have parted company with their bodies. You will appreciate that it would be impossible otherwise for members to participate in hunt activities such as Horseback Head-Juggling and Head Polo. It is with the greatest regret, therefore, that I must inform you that you do not fulfil our requirements. With very best wishes, Sir Patrick Delaney-Podmore." he tucked the letter away looking furious, "Half an inch of sinew holding my neck on! Most people would think that's good and beheaded but oh no, it's not enough for Sir Properly Decapitated-Podmore."

Harry hesitated, "I can see why you find it so frustrating." he stated slowly, since he could very much see the other side of the argument, "It must be annoying not to be a-" he cut himself off when he heard a high pitched mewling and looked down to see Mrs. Norris curling around his ankles.

"You'd better bet out of here. Filch isn't in a good mood. He's got the flu and some third years accidentally plastered frog brains all over the ceiling in dungeon Five. He's been cleaning all morning and if he sees you dripping mud all over the place.

"Right." Harry nodded, backing away quickly, his eyes going wide when Filch burst through a tapestry to Harry's right, wheezing and looking around wildly with a tartan scarf bound around his head.

"Filth! Mess and much everywhere! I've had enough of it I tell you! Follow me!" he was pointing at the dripping puddle of mud at the boys feet.

He sighed and reluctantly followed after the caretaker, giving Nick a gloomy wave goodbye as he headed back downstairs, ironically making even more footprints on the floor.

He hadn't been in Filch's office before, from his dads stories it was a place to be avoided, though from what his dad had told him he hadn't always followed that advice.

The room was dingy and windowless, lit by a single oil lamp dangling from the low ceiling. A faint smell of fried fish lingered about the place.

Wooden filing cabinets stood around their walls, from their labels Harry could see that they contained details of every pupil Filch had ever punished. Fred and George appeared to have an entire drawer to themselves.

Harry pulled a face and sat down slowly, watching the man pull out a roll of parchments, along with a quill and some ink.

"Name... Harry Jones. Crime-"

"It was a bit of mud!" Harry blurted out defensively, "I don't even think that there's a rule against it!"

"If I say there is then there is-" Filch informed him nastily, "it's only a bit of mud to you but to me it's an hour of extra scrubbing-"

"Oh that's ridiculous!" Harry glared, "You made me walk back and you doubled the amount of mud on the floor! I needed to come in to get cleaned up."

"Silence. Crime... befouling the castle." he continued to write, "Suggested sentence-"

Harry slumped in his seat at that, resigning himself to it when he was interrupted by a loud crashing noise from theceiling that made the oil lamp rattle.

"PEEVES!" Filch roared, flinging down his quill in rage, "I'll have you this time, I'll have you!"

He rushed off without a glance back, and Harry considered leaving, before remembering a tip his dad had given him before he first came to Hogwarts. If Filch caught you, never try to run away if he got distracted because he would find you and the punishment would be ten times worse. Which was the only reason he stayed seated, a bored look on his face before he decided to look at the desk, spotting a large purple envelope with silver lettering on the front.

He leaned forward, peering at it curiously, careful not to touch, thanks to yet another tip.

It was from Kwikspell, and Harry could vaguely remember hearing about them before and he frowned, certain things slipping into place. The fact that Filch hadn't been able to use the Pepper up Potion; non magical people tended to react differently to that sort of thing, and the fact that he was always scrubbing the floors rather than just using magic to clean it all.

He leaned back, glancing back at the door nervously.

When Filch finally returned he was looking triumphant. "That vanishing cabinet was extremely valuable! We'll have Peeves out this time, my sweet." his gaze fell onto Harry, who was sat looking as innocent as he could. He seemed surprised to see him still there, "Ah... Jones." he paused, clearly torn, "You can go, I need to write up the report on Peeves." and Harry had to force back the urge to leap to his feet and run out of the room.

Once he was upstairs Nick came gliding out of a classroom, and behind him Harry spotted the wreckage of a large black and gold cabinet that appeared to have been dropped from a great height. "Did it work?" Nick asked eagerly, "I persuaded peeves to crash it right over Filch's office. Thought it might distract him."

"You;re a hero." Harry grinned, "I didn't even get a detention. Thanks Nick." They set off up the corridor together. Nearly Headless Nick, Harry noticed, was still holding Sir Patrick's rejection letter...

"I wish there was something I could do for you about the Headless Hunt," Harry said. Nearly Headless Nick stopped in his tracks and Harry walked right through him. He wished he hadn't; it was like stepping through an icy shower.

"But there is something you could do for me," said Nick excitedly. "Harry - would I be asking too much - but no, you wouldn't want-"

"What is it?" said Harry. "Well, this Halloween will be my five hundredth deathday," said Nearly Headless Nick, drawing himself up and looking dignified.

"Oh," said Harry, not sure whether he should look sorry or happy about this. "Right."

"I'm holding a party down in one of the roomier dungeons. Friends will be coming from all over the country. It would be such an honor if you would attend. Mr. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger would be most welcome, too, of course - but I daresay you'd rather go to the school feast?" He watched Harry on tenterhooks.

"No," said Harry quickly, "I'll come-"

"Wonderful... and if you could perhaps see fit to mention how frightening and impressive you find me.."

"Of course." Harry gave a small smile, "I'll see what you can do."

"Wonderful." Nick beamed, "I shall see you there then."


	40. The Deathday Party

**Guest: Don't worry, Draco will be used more as it gets further into it, trust me on that, especially starting very soon. And thanks so much for the review.**

When Harry told his friends about the Deathday invite Hermione was very excited, even if Ron and Draco weren't, though they did agree to go at least.

Of course by the time Halloween arrived even Harry wasn't completely certain that he'd made the right choice, because he was well aware that everyone else was looking forward to the Halloweeen feast, the Great Hall would have been decorated wonderfully and there were rumours that Dumbledore had booked a troupe of dancing skeletons for the entertainment.

But they still went, because he had made a promise and Ron and Draco weren't going to make him and Hermione go without them.

So at seven o'clock they walked past the great hall and down towards the dungeons.

The passageway leading down to the party had been lined with long, think jet black candles that burned a bright blue casting an eerie sort of light.

The temperature dropped as they got closer, making them all huddle closer, and before long they could hear a noise like a thousand fingernails scraping an enormous blackboard.

"Is that supposed to be music?" Ron whispered just before they turned the corner and saw Nearly Headless Nick himself standing at a doorway hung with black velvet drapes.

"My dear friends, welcome, welcome, so pleased you could come."

He swept off his plumed hat and bowed them inside.

It was an incredible sight, Harry would admit that. The dungeron was full of hundred of pearly white translucent people, mostly drifting around a crowded dance floor, waltzing to the dreadful quaverying sound of thirty musical saws, played by an orchestra on a raised, black-draped platform.

A chandelier overhead blazed midnight-blue with a thousand more of the black candles and their breath rose in a mist before them from the cold.

"Shall we have a look around?" Harry asked after a moment, since moving around would at least keep them from freezing too much."

"Just be careful not to walk through anyone." Ron muttered, and with that they set off around the edges of the dance floor. They passed a group of gloomy nuns, a ragged man wearing chains, and the Hufflepuff ghost, the Fat Friar, a cheerful man, who was talking to a knight with an arrow sticking out of his forehead, even the Bloody Baron was there, though he was being given a wide berth by the other ghosts.

Then Hermione skidded to a halt with a worried look. "Oh no. Turn back turn back Moaning Myrtle is here I don't want to talk to her."

"Who's she?" Harry asked as they backtracked quickly.

"She haunts one of the toilets in the girls bathroom on the first floor."

"She haunts a toilet?" Ron seemed amused by that notion.

"Yes, it's been out of order all year because she keeps having tantrums and flooding the place. I never went in there anyway if I could avoid it; it's awful trying to have a pee with her wailing at you."

"Look! Food." Ron had noticed a long table covered in black velvet the other side of the dungeon and he practically raced towards it, which made Draco laugh before following, and Harry and Hermione just rolled their eyes and followed much more slowly.

Before they reached it Ron stopped and jerked back almost as though he'd been slapped, a horrified look on his face as he glanced back to his friends, who realised why as soon as they reached him.

The smell was horrendous. Large rotten fish were laid out on silver platters, cakes burned charcoal black were heaped on salvers, there was a great maggoty haggis, a slab of cheese covered in green furry could and in pride of place was an enormous grey cake in the shape of a tombstone with tar-like icing forming the words 'Sir Nicholas De Mimsy-Porpington. Died 31st October, 1492.'

They watched amazed as a ghost approached the table, crouched low and walked through it, his mouth held so wide that it passed through one of the stinking salmon.

"Can you taste it if you walk through it?" Harry asked curiously, and the ghost let out a sad noise.

"Almost." he drifted away again as Hermione pinched her nose and leaned closer.

"I expect they have to let it rot to give it a stronger flavour."

"It's disgusting." Draco pulled a face, and Ron nodded.

"Can we move now. I feel sick."

They had barely turned around when a little man swooped suddenly from under the table and came to a halt in midair before them.

"Hello Peeaves." Harry's voice was very careful, weary of the trouble making poltergeist.

"Nibbles?" he smiled innocently as he held out a bowl of peanuts covered in fungus.

"No thanks." Hermione tried to sound as polite as possible.

"Heard you talking about poor Myrtle. Rude you was about poor Myrtle." he took a deep breath before bellowing, "OY! MYRTLE"

"Oh no Peeves don't tell her what I said she'll be really upset, I didn't mean it I don't mind her o-Er, hello, Myrtle."

"The squat ghost of a girl had glided over, with the glummest face Harry had ever seen, half hidden behind lank hair and thick Pearly spectacles. "What?" she demanded sulkily.

"How are you, Myrtle?" said Hermione in a falsely bright voice. "It's nice to see you out of the toilet." Myrtle sniffed.

"Miss Granger was just talking about you -" said Peeves slyly in Myrtle's ear. "Just saying-"

"Just saying - saying - how nice you look tonight," said Hermione, glaring at Peeves.  
Myrtle eyed Hermione suspiciously. "You're making fun of me," she said, silver tears welling rapidly in her small, see-through eyes.

"No - honestly - didn't I just say how nice Myrtle's looking?" said Hermione, nudging Harry and Ron painfully in the ribs, with Draco getting off lightly as he was stood the other side of Harry.

"Oh, yeah-"

"She did-"

"Don't lie to me," Myrtle gasped, tears now flooding down her face, while Peeves chuckled happily over her shoulder.

"D'you think I don't know what people call me behind my back? Fat Myrtle! Ugly Myrtle! Miserable, moaning, moping Myrtle!"

"You've forgotten pimply," Peeves hissed in her ear.

Moaning Myrtle burst into anguished sobs and fled from the dungeon. Peeves shot after her, pelting her with moldy peanuts, yelling, " Pimply! Pimply! "

"Oh, dear," said Hermione sadly.

Nearly Headless Nick now drifted toward them through the crowd. "Enjoying yourselves?"

"Of course." Harry lied quickly, "We've never seen anything like all this before." that at least wasn't a lie.

"Not a bad turn out." Nick looked proud. "The wailing widow came all the way up from Kent. It's nearly time for my speech. I better go and warn the orchestra."

The orchestra however, already stopped, and they and everyone else in the dungeon fell silent, looking around in excitement as the hunting horn sounded.

"Oh here we go." Nick said bitterly.

Through the dungeon wall burst a dozen ghost horses, each ridden by a headless horseman. The assembly clapped loudly, though Harry nudged his friends before they could start, having spotted the look on Nicks face.

The horses galloped into the middle of the dance floor and halted, rearing and plunging. At the front of the pack was a large ghost who held his bearded head under his arm, from which position he was blowing the horn. The ghost leapt down, lifted his head high in the air so he could see over the crowd (everyone laughed), and strode over to Nearly Headless Nick, squashing his head back onto his neck.

"Nick!" he roared. "How are you? Head still hanging in there?"

He gave a hearty guffaw and clapped Nearly Headless Nick on the shoulder.

"Welcome, Patrick," said Nick stiffly.

"Live uns!" said Sir Patrick, spotting Harry, Ron, Draco, and Hermione and giving a huge, fake jump of astonishment, so that his head fell off again, making the crowd howl with laughter.

"Very amusing," said Nearly Headless Nick darkly.

"Don't mind Nick!" shouted Sir Patrick's head from the floor. "Still upset we won't let him join the Hunt! But I mean to say - look at the fellow-"

"At least he's not a rude self absorbed arse." Harry stated evenly, making the ghosts mouth drop open in shock, but

Harry hadn't finished, "I mean we get it, you turned him down for the Hunt, but there's no need to crash in here like a bunch of hyper five years and acting like you're better than him because let me tell you, you might have had your head cut off fully, but that doesn't make you special. Clearly there's a lot of other ghosts who have. At least Nick's unique." he scowled, "So you ought to grow up and not rub it in his face." he shook his head angrily, "C'mon you three let's go. Nick I'm sorry but we're going to leave early, we don't want to be in the same room as such a self absorbed arse."  
Nick was staring at them with wide eyes before he grinned slightly and nodded, "Of course young Harry... of course. Thank you for coming."

Without another word the small group headed to the doors, fully aware of all of the eyes on them as they did. And when they were outside Ron burst out laughing.

"Did you see his face Harry? Merlin I wish I had the nerve to say half of the things you do."

"Dad always taught me to stand up for what's right and they were being arses so I thought he'd have wanted me to say something if he was there."

"Well you certainly did that." Hermione giggled, "I don't think they're happy with you."

"I don't care what they think. If it comes to that I'm not happy with them either."


	41. The Chamber has been opened

The friends were heading through the halls, with plans to go to the Great Hall and see if the feast was over or if they could get some extra food, since they were all rather hungry at this point, when Harry froze up, because that cold murderous voice he'd actually began to believe was a dream was speaking again.

"Rip... Tear... Kill."

He broke into a run, spinning and heading for the stairs, following it, calling back, "The voice! It's the voice again!" and he heard the others gasping and rushing after him as he desperately tried to follow it, moving upward. "C'mon this way!" he sprinted up the staircase, still hearing it all the while, talking about ripping and tearing and killing and making Harry all the more frantic to try and find it, try and stop whatever was fixing to happen.

From the floor above he heard it speak again 'I smell blood... I SMELL BLOOD." and he let out a terrified noise

"It's going to kill someone!" he moved faster than he'd ever moved in hos life, taking the steps three at a time. He ran through the whole of the second floor with his friends speeding behind him as fast as they could until they reached the last deserted passage and he came to a halt, looking around desperately, listening for that voice, "No.. no it's gone I can't hear it anymore."

"Harry. We didn't hear anything." Ron spoke quickly, "We didn't hear anything what is this thing?"

"Why can you hear it when we ca-" Draco was cut off by Hermione's gasp as she pointed down the corridor..

"Look!"

Something was shining on the wall ahead. They approached slowly, squinting through the darkness. Foot-high words had been daubed on the wall between two windows, shimmering in the light cast by the flaming torches.

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN  
OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE

"What's that thing - hanging underneath?" said Ron, a slight quiver in his voice, even as Draco tensed up, eyeing the words with a look of fear on his face

As they edged nearer, Harry almost slipped - there was a large puddle of water on the floor; Ron and Hermione grabbed him, and they inched toward the message, eyes fixed on a dark shadow beneath it. All four of them realized what it was at once, and leapt backward with a splash.

Mrs. Norris, the caretaker's cat, was hanging by her tail from the torch bracket. She was stiff as a board, her eyes wide and staring.

For a few seconds, they didn't move. Then Ron said, "Let's get out of here."

"Shouldn't we try and help -" Harry began awkwardly.

"Trust me," said Ron. "We don't want to be found here."

But it was too late. A rumble, as though of distant thunder, told them that the feast had just ended. From either end of the corridor where they stood came the sound of hundreds of feet climbing the stairs, and the loud, happy talk of well-fed people; next moment, students were crashing into the passage from both ends.  
The chatter, the bustle, the noise died suddenly as the people in front spotted the hanging cat. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood alone, in the middle of the corridor, as silence fell among the mass of students pressing forward to see the grisly sight.

"What's going on here? What's going on?" Filch arrived, drawn in by the crowds of students, and when he saw Mrs. Norris he fell back, clutching his face in horror. "My cat! My Cat! What's happened to Mrs. Norris?" he shrieked. Then his gaze fell onto the group of friends stood in the middle, next to the poor cat.

"You! You four you did it! You killed her! I'll kill you I'll-"

"Argus!" that was Dumbledore, who had arrived on the scene, followed by a number of other teachers. He swept past the group of second years and detached the cat from the torch bracket, "Come with me Argus." he glanced at the kids, "You four as well." he ordered, "I want to know what happened."

Lockhart stepped forward quickly, full of self importance. "My office is nearest, Headmaster-just upstairs-please feel free-"  
"Thank you Gilderoy."

The crowd parted in silence to let them pass, and the friends followed the teachers nervously, walking inside of Lockharts darkened office slowly, Harry having to stop himself from snorting when he saw that there were lots of pictures of Lockhart, many of which were darting out of sight with their hair in rollers. The real Lokchart lit the candles on his desk and stood back as Dumbledore lay the stiff body of the cat on the polished surface and began to examine her.

The four friends exchanged worried looks as they sat down and watched Dumbledore examine her, with McGonagall and Snape helping, while Lockhart tried to make suggestion.

"It was definitely a curse that killed her - probably the Transmogrifian Torture - I've seen it used many times, so unlucky

I wasn't there, I know the very countercurse that would have saved her..."

And Harry couldn't help but let out a groan at that, causing Lockhart to look at him with his eyes narrowed, "What was that Mr. Jones?"

"That's not the Transmogrifian Torture!" he tried to ignore the surprised look McGonagall gave when she looked up, or the look of hatred Filch was given him, "If it was she'd be all bent out of shape and all... she's not."

"And how do you know that."

"I read it." Harry crossed his arms over his chest, "After the disaster that was Defence last year I figured I should get some more advanced books and do self study. Unlike you it seems, I like to know what I'm talking about."

"How da-"  
"I'm sorry Professor but I know what I'm talking about and you're wrong!"

It was Dumbledore who interrupted what was certain to become a raging argument between student and teacher, which both Snape and McGonagall seemed almost disappointed about, clearly they liked the man about as much as Harry did.

"She's not dead, Argus." he stated softly, "She has been petrified-"

"Ah I th-"

"No you didn't!" Harry glared at Lockhhart, "You were just saying that you thought the Transmogrifian Torture killed her-"

"Mr. Jones. Please save your correction of Professor Lockhart for later.. Now as I was saying, she's been petrified, though I don't know how."

"Ask them!" Filch screeched, turning on Harry and his friends,

"No second year could have done this." Dumbledore stated firmly, "No matter how advanced their knowledge of curses may be." he gave Harry an almost curious look. "It would take Dark Magic of the most advanced kind."

"He was there! They were there first-"

"Yes." Dumbledore nodded, "But that simply means that they found her, though I would like to know what happened leading up to their discovery of her?"

"Yes." Snape spoke up, "I would like to know why they weren't at the feast."

"We were at Nick's Deathday party." Harry stated quickly, "There were hundreds of ghossts-"

Draco glanced at Harry, "They'll definitely be able to tell you we were there, Harry lost his temper and told off one of them off. Very publicly. Nick seemed pretty pleased."

"And why did you not join the feast afterwards? Why go up that corridor?"

"Because I wasn't feeling well." Harry lied quickly, "So they were coming with me to make sure I made it to bed." he didn't think telling them about the voice would be a good idea.

"I see." Dumbledore nodded, "And are you feeling better now?" he was giving Harry a searching look.

"Not really." Harry hesitated, "I mean... seeing that..."

"Of course.. I think perhaps it would be best if you four headed to your dormitories."

Harry nodded quickly, and then the four of them were rushing out, keep to get away.


	42. Investigation

Once they were a floor up from Lockhart's office Ron and Draco worked in unison, grabbing Harry's arms and tugging him into an empty classroom, with Hermione quietly closing the door behind them.

"What's going on?" Harry frowned worriedly, "What in Merlin's name is going on what was that voice?"

"I have no idea." Hermione shook her head, "But I think we can officially say that something is going on."

"And what was the writing on the wall? The Chamber has been Opened? What was that supposed to mean?"

"The Chamber of Secrets." it was Draco who spoke up, "My father told me about it, before I came to Hogwarts..." he was pale, "Okay so you know that the Houses are named after the four founders of Hogwarts yes?" when the others nodded he continued, "Slytherin wanted to be more selective about students... he believed in blood purity and all that. Thought muggle borns were untrustworthy. It caused a lot of fighting between him and the other, especially Gryffindor, that's where the rivalry comes from. He eventually left the school because of it. And according to legend Slytherin built some hidden chamber inside of the castle where there was some sort of monster or something which would be used to purge the school of all who were unworthy to study magic. According to the legend only his heir would be able to open it."

"And now it's open?" Harry swallowed hard, his face pale, "Or at least, it appears to be open... and I heard a voice talking about..."

"Do you think it was some kind of monster he hid away?" Ron asked with wide eyes.

"I don't know. Maybe." Harry bit his lip and ran his fingers through his hair, "But why would I be able to hear it when you guys can't?"

"I don't know." Draco shook his head, "But.. I can't help but think.. my father did say about Hogwarts..."

"You don't think he has something to do with this?" Hermione asked quickly, her eyes wide, "I thought he said something about the Weasley's too?"

"He did." Draco glanced at Ron, "We need to keep an eye on your brothers and Ginny." he stated after a moment, "They could be targets if this is really happening."

"Right." Ron looked terrified, "I dunno if they'll believe us-"

"We don't tell them." Harry shook his head, "We don't want to make them panic until we know for sure... I mean... it doesn't seem like a prank but it could be."

"For now we keep quiet." Hermione stated firmly, "There's nothing we can do about it right now in any case." she glanced at her watch and shook her head, "And it's midnight. We best head back to our dorms, if we're caught out of bed still... well we might have avoided getting in trouble earlier but if Filch catches us out now he'll skin us alive." So the four of them headed off to the dormitories.

And so the next few days passed, with Filch being even more miserable than usual and handing out punishments for ridiculous things such as breathing too loudly and looking happy.

Ginny in particular seemed very disturbed by what had happened, and Ron spent a lot of time trying to comfort her. Since he'd realised that his family could be targets he'd become very protective, which did earn him no end of teasing from the twins, but, as he told his friends, he could cope with some teasing, if it meant that his family were safe.  
Of course they were all getting worried and desperate to do something to figure out what exactly had been going on, which was why they eventually made their way back to the corridor when it was deserted, and they decided to see if there were any kind of clues.

It was Hermione who noticed it first, calling out, "Come and look at this. This is odd." she pointed at the window next to the message on the wall. And where Hermione was pointing, the topmost pane, around twenty spiders were almost fighting to get through a small crack, a long silvery thread dangling like rope, as though they had all climbed it in a hurry to get out.

"Well that's not normal." Harry stated slowly, glancing back, "Have either of you ever seen anything like this?"  
Draco shook his head, "I've never seen spiders acting like that before, Ron?"

And Ron was stood, frozen, staring at the spiders with a pale face and wide terrified eyes, almost looking like he was fighting the desire to run. "Ron what's wrong with you?"

"I-I don't like spiders." Ron was shaking slightly.

"I never knew that." Hermione gave him a surprised look, "You've used spiders in potions loads of times."

"I don't mind them dead," he was avoiding looking at the window, "I just hate the way they move." he shuddered even as Hermione giggled.

"It's not funny." Ron snapped, ,"If you must know, when I was three, Fred turned my... my teddy bear into a great big filthy spider because I broke his toy broomstick. You wouldn't like them either if you'd been holding your bear and suddenly it had too many legs."

"Remember all that water?" Harry spoke up quickly, trying to prevent any arguments between Ron and Hermione, since she still looked like she wanted to laugh. "Where did it come from. Someone's mopped it all up."

"It was about here." Ron recovered quickly, waling a few paces past Filch's chair and pointing, "Level with this door. "

He reached for the brass doorknob before jerking his hand back like he'd been burned. "That's the girls toilet." he stated quickly, "We can't go in there."

"Oh Ron. There won't be anyone in there. "Hermione joined him by the door, "It's Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Come on, let's have a look." she ignored the large out of order sign and opened the door.


	43. A discovery

It was definitely the gloomiest and most depressing bathroom Harry had ever set food in. Under a large, cracked and spotted mirror were a row of chipped sinks.

The floor was damn and reflected the dull light given off by the stubs of a few candles burning low in their holders. The wooden doors of the stalls were flaking and scratched, and one of them was dangling off it's hinges.  
Hermione led the way towards the end stall, gesturing for them to be quiet, and when she reached it she put on a kind smile before speaking. "Hello, Myrtle, how are you?" And the ghost was floating above the tank of the toilet, picking a spot on her chin.

"This is a girls bathroom." she eyed the three boys suspiciously, "They're not girls."

"No. I just wanted to show them how nice it is in here." she waved vaguely around the room.

Harry frowned before stepping forward slightly, "Myrtle we just wanted to ask if you saw anything a lately. A cat was attacked right outside of the door on Halloween. If you saw anything or anyone it could help figure out what's going on."

"I wasn't paying any attention." Myrtle declared dramatically, "Peeves upset me so much that I came in here and tried to kill himself. Then of course I remembered that I'm-That I'm.-"

"Al-" Hermione elbowed Ron before he could finish what he was saying as Draco gave a reassuring smile.

"He can be terribly cruel at time. I don't think you should have listened to a word he said Myrtle." that caught her off guard and her eyes narrowed.

"You're just teasing me."

"Oh no." Draco shook his head, "Peeves is just an idiot... and listen I know you were upset but... are you sure you didn't notice anything at all? Did you hear anything or..."

Myrtle hesitated, before tilting her head slightly, "Well... I might have heard something..." she admitted slowly, "Something big moving around outside of my stall.. I considered taking a peak but- well... before I heard whatever it was I heard someone talking in a funny language... and... well it reminded me off my death." she looked eager. "Would you like to hear about it?"

After a brief glance at the others Harry nodded, "Very much so."

"Oh it was really terrible. I was the only death you know... someone had been playing silly games with the Chamber of Secrets. I had hidden in here because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses. The door was locked and I was crying and then I heard somebody come in. They said something in the odd language... but the strangest thing was that it was a boy speaking. So I unlocked the door to tell him to go and use his own toilet and then... I died." she looked very proud of this fact, and, after glancing around at his friends again Harry urged her to continue.

"How?"

"No idea. I just remember seeing a pair of great big yellow eyes. My whole body sort of seixed up and then I was floating away. When I came back again I was determined to haunt Oliver Hornby you see. Oh she was sorry she'd ever laughed at my glasses."

Harry exchanged wide eyed looked looks with the others, and Hermione spoke up. "That's very tragic Myrtle... can we ask you a few more questions?"

"Of course." Myrtle nodded, "I never mind talking about my death."

"Where exactly did you see the eyes?"

"Somewhere over there." Myrtle pointed towards the sink in front of her toilet.

Hermione darted off to examine it quickly, and Harry pressed on, ,"What exactly was the person saying Myrtle?"  
"Oh I don't know." she paused before making a hissing sound, and Harry knew that sound, he'd talked to the snakes in the garden often enough, even if Myrtle was doing a rather poor impression.

"Parseltongue!"

Ron's eyes widened, "They say Slytherin was a Parseltongue and it was a family trait.. passed down like... what if you have to speak Parseltongue to find the chamber, that would be why no one else has found it!"

"I can." Harry stated suddenly, "I can speak Parseltongue... dad doesn't know how but he says that there's no evidence of there having ever been any Parseltongues in my family."

"Seriously?" Draco asked quickly, "That's weird Harry... I mean we know you're not a dark Wizard but... that's really weird. Does that mean you might be able to open the Chamber?"

"I think I might have found it" Hermione called out suddenly, "Come over here you three." They all gathered around her, seeing the tiny snake etched onto the tap, "The schools changed so many times over the years. Who knows what it used to be?"

"What are you four talking about?" Myrtle floated closer, "You think you've found the entrance?"

"We do." Harry looked up, "We need to watch this place. Keep guard or something. That way we'll see if anyone shows up... we'll know who's been doing this. We can use the cloak." Harry stated seriously, "I think under the circumstances we can afford to miss a few lessons even if it winds up with us being in detention."

The group looked around with grim expressions before nodding at eachother and heading out, racing back to the dormitories quickly to get the cloak and to plan out when each of them would be on watch.

They planned it carefully, so that they wouldn't miss too many of each class, and they could hope that, as long as the teachers didn't discuss it too much, no one would realise what was going on, and if they did, well they worst they could do would be give the four friends detention and they all agreed that it would very much be worth it in the end.


	44. Ginny

Days passed without further incident, though their was an air of fear filling the school, and Harry's first Quidditch game of the season came soon enough, in which Gryffindor beat Slytherin by 200-30, and after the game, still flying high from the joy of winning the match, Harry went to relieve Hermione of her guard duties. She'd offered to stand guard during the game because Draco and Ron both wanted to watch.

They traded off the cloak and Hermione headed to bed as Harry settled down, sitting inside of the girls bathrooms with his back to the wall under his cloak, reading his book as he waited to see if anything interesting happened.

It was gone midnight when he heard footsteps approaching, and Harry put his book down quickly, leaning forward slightly as he watched-his eyes widened in shock when he saw Ginny, wrapped in her pink fluffy robe, gripping an old looking book of some kind in one hand.

There was something about the way she was walking though, her eyes staring unseeingly that set Harry on edge, and he silently pulled out his wand as she started to speak, Parseltongue of course, but Harry didn't let her finish, whispering, 'Petrificus Totalus." under his breath, wincing when Ginny went stiff as a board and toppled to the floor, darting forward quickly to turn her over, paling when he realised she'd hit her head when she fell and there was blood.

He quickly picked her up carefully, grabbing the book which she'd dropped after a moment of consideration before making sure they were covered by the cloak and carrying her to the hospital wing, laying her on a bed there before dragging over a small cabinet so that someone would hear and know to come up. He had to rush past Madam Pomfrey as she rushed into the hospital wing and saw Ginny led on the bed.

By the time he reached the common room Harry was pale and worried, and he very quietly took his cloak off and folded it up, taking it up to the dormitory before tucking it under his bed and waking Ron and Draco. Hermione would wake soon enough, she always woke early, but for now he needed to tell Ron about what had happened.

When he woke his friend Ron blinked up at him slowly, realising something was going on fairly quickly. "Get up." Harry hissed, "Come on I need to talk to you... Get Draco up too. This is serious."

"Wha? Aren't you supposed to be on guard?"

"I was, and it happened. You have to come downstairs so we can talk." Harry ordered before darting back down to the common room and sitting down, wide awake, unlike Ron and Draco, who were half asleep as they stumbled after him, wrapped in their robes.

Once they were sat down Harry took a deep breath before slowly explaining what had happened, his face pale as he did. And by the time he was finished Ron looked sick. "It can't be." his voice shook slightly, "Ginny can't be doing this stuff she wouldn't!"

"Ron I don't think Ginny was in control of herself." Harry shook his head, "It was weird... she was just staring blankly ahead like... I don't even know like she was possessed or something.

"This is bad." Draco shook his head, "You mentioned a book can I... can I look?"

Harry nodded and picked up the book, holding it out for Draco to look at and biting his lip when he heard his friend hiss under his breath. "I've seen it before." he looked up, his face pale, "I've seen this book before, over the holidays in my fathers study. When I tried to look at it because I was bored he was furious. Screamed and shouted at me to get out right then and there."

The panicked look on Ron's face turned to fury, "Your dad did this. Your dad did this to Ginny he gave this thing to her and it's done something to her!"

"Ron!" Harry glared, "Calm down a second we've gotten it away from Ginny, she's safe from it for now." he looked at the book carefully, "I think it's some kind of diary, fifty years old according to the date." he opened it slowly, and on the first page he could make out the name T. M. Riddle, in smudged ink.

"Don't open it!" Draco whispered, his eyes wide, "You don't know what it is Harry, it's already done something to Ginny that thing is dangerous!"

"What else are we supposed to do? We can't exactly go running to Dumbledore and telling him about Ginny without proof that this thing did something to her." Harry shot back, shaking his head, "They might think we're lying to protect her.."

"Dumbledore won't." Ron pointed out, "Not after last year?"

"And what if you're wrong?" Harry asked angrily, "What if you're wrong and he doesn't believe us? What if Ginny gets blamed for what happened to Mrs. Norris. I say we keep this thing away from her, hide it and wait and see what happens. I won't go messing around with it if you too are so worried about it but I refuse to hand it over until we know more. "

Ron and Draco glanced at each other before looking back to Harry. "Fine." that was Ron, "We keep it away from Ginny and see what happens. But what do we do when school finishes Harry? What then?"

"Then... then we give it to Dumbledore maybe... but we don't tell him about Ginny's involvement. Tell him we found it somewhere."

"Fine." Ron nodded, "But we still keep an eye on Ginny in case that thing is still able to do... something to her."

"Of course." Harry nodded, "We're going to look after her Ron I promise you... hopefully she doesn't even know what's happened.. I just hope I didn't hurt her too much when I stopped her fr-" he cut himself off when he heard someone coming down the stairs, before relaxing when he realised it was just Hermione, and they quickly explained what had happened with Ginny, and by the time the other Gryffindors started filling up the Common room the four friends had set their plan and Harry had hidden away the diary in the boys dorm, where it should be safe enough from Ginny for now.


	45. Calm before the storm

By the time breakfast was over the rest of the Weasley siblings had realised that their little sister was missing, but Professor McGonagall approached them at the breakfast table before any real panic could begin, a tight worried look on her face as she pulled the Weasleys, and at Ron's insistence since 'My friends are family too Professor' Harry, Hermione and Draco too, to the side, where she eyed them all worriedly before speaking.

"Now I feel the need to ask... do you know of any reason why your sister would have been out of bed last night?"

"No!" Percy started immediately, a pompous look on his face, "Professor what happened what did she do? She was-"

"She was found in the hospital wing this morning with a nasty bump on her head-"

"What?"

"Who hurt our sister?" that was Fred and George, instantly looking furious at the idea of anyone hurting the youngest Weasley.

"We aren't sure." McGonagall shook her head, "That's what makes it all so odd. Very late last night there was a crashing in the hospital wing and young Miss. Weasley was found in one of the beds next to a knocked over cabinet, someone used the body bind curse on her."

"I'll kill them." Fred snarled, "She's never done anything to anyone I'll kill whoever hurt her-"

"Calm down Mr. Weasley." McGonagall ordered firmly. "I understand your anger, and your worry about your sister but that sort of comment is hardly helpful, especially since we don't know exactly what happened."

"What's that supposed to mean?" George demanded, "You said someone attac-"

"I also said that she was taken up the hospital wing by someone who made an awful lot of noise to draw Madam Pomfrey's attention. Whatever happened I don't believe someone with malicious intentions would have risked getting caught to make sure she was given any medical attention she needed. And of course there was also the fact that considering the circumstances it's safe to assume she was out of bed in the middle of the night." she looked around at the gathered group, "You say that none of you know of any reason why she'd have snuck out?"

"No." Ron shook his head, "We're really sorry Professor McGonagall." He hesitated, "Is she awake yet?"

"She woke up less than an hour ago. She claims to have no memory of how she got to the hospital wing, the last thing she remembered was going to bed."

"I saw her go up." Draco stated after a moment, "It was fairly early.. if she snuck out again it was after we all went up to bed."

The rest of the Weasleys nodded at that, all looking concerned still.

"She will be okay though, won't she Professor?" Percy asked, "I mean... whatever happened... there's nothing else wrong with her."

"Nothing more than a nasty bump on the head." McGonagall gave them a reassuring smile. "If you all want to go and see her I am willing to give you notes to show the teachers of your next lessons, I think under the circumstances they would understand."

Ron nodded quickly, "We do. Just wanna see if she's okay."

"I'll pop in and see her during my first break if she's still there." Percy spoke after a moment, "You say she's okay so it might be better to not all go in at once." he glanced at the twins, who paused before nodding.

"Fine, we'll go see her with Percy. Let Ronniekins and his friends check in on her." "If nothing else it'll brighten up her day." Fred and George grinned towards Harry, who blushed slightly.

"She has a crush on you." they spoke in unison, which made Harry roll his eyes.

"Oh go away you two."

"Right." McGonagall nodded to them, quickly handing them notes, "Go and see her now, I'm sure she'll be pleased to see you. But don't take too long you four. I trust you not to use this as an excuse to skip class."

Draco snorted, "Hah. What class? We have Lockhart first, you never actually learn anything in his classes."

"Oh? I learn a lot. I just watch him and make notes of what not to do." Harry smirked, and, McGonagall's lips twitched slightly.

"Yes, well, that as may be." She stated firmly, "He is your teacher and you should show him respect. Now off you go you three before I change my mind." she let out an amused noise as the four friends took off, speeding down the halls quickly and up to the hospital wing, getting waved in with orders to be quick about it by Madam Pomfrey.

They headed to Ginny's bed quickly, spotting the youngest Weasley sat up looking pale and worried, but clearly herself. Her eyes widened when she spotted them and she tensed up slightly, "Ron? Hermione? Draco" Her eyes widened even more, if that was possible, "Harry?" she flushed slightly, "What are all of you doing here?"

"We came to check up on you." Ron sat down on the chair next to her bed, "McGonagall came and told us that they found you up here."

"It's weird." Ginny frowned, "I don't remember how I got here... I... the last thing I remember is going to bed I swear."

"It's okay Gin." Ron grabbed her hand, "I'm not gonna demand you explain or whatever... if you say you don't remember I believe you."

Ginny suddenly looked near tears, "I-Ron..."

"It's okay." Ron hugged her tightly, "Everything's gonna be okay now Ginny."

"I... have you.. this might sound strange but have you seen my diary?"

"No." Ron lied, "Why would we have seen it? It's probably still in your room or something right?"

"Probably." Ginny looked worried, which made Harry, Hermione and Draco exchange looks. She clearly knew that there was something going on.

"Are you okay though?" Harry asked gently, "I mean.. your head doesn't still hurt or anything?"

"No... no I feel fine." she smiled very slowly, faintly, "I think I'm gonna be fine now."


	46. The Diary

The months at Hogwarts passed with surprisingly little excitement, with Christmas coming and going, this time with all four of the friends staying in the school, since there would be a full moon, and the Weasely family were staying, which meant that they all wanted to stay to keep an eye on Ginny, who, since Harry had taken the diary, appeared to have recovered slightly. She was much less pale and more cheery, though at first she had seemed slightly paranoid, but with the diary gone she was recovering well.

And as more time passed and the school year was over half way through everyone started to relax, after so long without an incident it was understandable.

Everyone, that was, apart from Harry.

He had hidden the diary, tucked it away under his bed in his trunk, and while all seemed normal at first, eventually he started to almost hear soft whispers in the night while he was trying to sleep. A voice urging him to open the diary, to write in it.

A part of him knew he should tell the others about it, but the voice urged him on, urged him to keep it a secret.

He began to sleep less because of it, becoming pale and irritable, which his friends noticed right away, but every time they asked if he was okay he would snap at them for being nosy. In the end it all came to a head when, one morning he couldn't resist anymore and, while the other boys were asleep, he tugged out the diary, pulling out a quill and some ink, dipping it carefully before slowly writing;

 _'What are you?'_

He watched the ink fade with a pale face, and after a moment, as though someone was writing them, words appeared on the page.

 _'I am the memory of Tom Riddle, who are you? And may I ask how you found my diary?'_

 _'I stole it from my friends sister. What did you do to her? How? I know that this diary has something to do with the Chamber of Secrets but I still don't know how you made her so it.'_

There was a long pause and Harry began to think that he wasn't going to get a response.

 _'I do know about the Chamber but I am not responsible for its opening. Who are you?'_

 _'Who I am isn't important. If you're not what made her do it then what did?'_

 _'She told me about her brothers friends. Granger, Malfoy and Jones. She told me stories about them, about Jones. Harry Jones. It is a pleasure. '_

Harry paled, having to resist the urge to toss the diary across the room. There was something unnerving about knowing that the diary knew who he w _as._

 _'What did she tell you?'_

 _'She told me she peeked at her brothers letters, told me that her brother believes you faced Voldemort himself last year.'_

 _'Why does that matter?'_

 _'Come down to the Chamber and I will show you.'_

 _'Do you think I'm that stupid? I know you did something to Ginny.'_

 _'Oh I know you're not as stupid as her. But you will come. You've had me for months, even if you weren't writing in me, you're vulnerable while you sleep. '_

Harry let out a panicked noise, slamming the diary shut and picking it up, bolting out of the dormitories and down the stairs into the common room, barreling straight into Ginny sending them both crashing to the floor and the diary flying from his grip and thudding down next to them.

At first Ginny didn't notice it, her face flushing as she sat up, "Harry!" Her voice was almost a squeak, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Harry forced himself not to look at the diary, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure you don't look well. May-" she froze, spotting the diary at last and going deathly pale too. Her eyes flicked between Harry and the book, a horrified look on her face before the both lunged for it, Harry grabbing it first. "No!"

"It was you!" Ginny stared at him, her eyes wide, "You're the one who used the body bind curse on me! You took me to the hospital wing and you stole the diary!"

"Ginny-"

"Why? What was I doing?" Her voice was panicked, "What did you find me doing did I hurt someone else?" And Harry could hear the noises of people moving around, drawn towards the loud noises from the common room.

"Ginny stop I... You didn't do anything I stopped you please calm down-"

"You know! He told you! I didn't want to I... I don't remember it I just remember waking up with-"

"Ginny!" Harry clamped a hand over her mouth just as the twins and Percy came racing down the stairs, with Ron and Draco close behind them, and Hermione practically tumbling down the stairs to the girls dormitories, all of them freezing when they saw Harry and Ginny.

"What in Merlin's name is going on?" George demanded, "Ginny what's wrong are you crying what-" and Ginny started sobbing even louder, shaking her head.

"I-" she couldn't even seem to get the words out, "I-"

"Harry?" Ron was eying Harry wearily, his eyes flicking down to the diary, "Harry what happened?" "I... I was..." He paused, because what had he been planning on doing? Not throwing it away, it was too dangerous for that. Or handing it over to Dumbledore. He tightened his grip on the diary, shaking slightly when he realised what it had nearly made him do. "I was... He wanted me to go down there-" and Ginny was lunging at him, trying to grab the diary as she did.

"No! No you can't you can't Harry!" He dodged backward, stumbling and tripping even as Percy rushed forward and grabbed Ginny, stopping her from snatching it back.

"I... I don't... I..." He was shaking, turn for a moment before he twisted, making a motion to throw it into the fire. Or he tried to. His hand didn't seem to get the message, refusing to let go as he heard the voice from his dreams whispering in his head, telling him not to do it. To go down to the Chamber. To take the diary. He let out a startled noise as he felt Ron and Draco grabbing his arms and Hermione snatched the diary from his hand and with one smooth throw tossed it into the fire. He and Ginny both let out shocked noises before Ginny slumped in Percy's grip, letting out a great, wracking sob, and Harry would have dropped to his knees if Ron and Draco weren't still holding him, and the room filled with a stunned silence.


	47. The end?

"What?" Ron's eyes widened, "You can't be serious!"

"If they don't I will." Percy scowled, "Something is very clearly going on and I deman-"

"Stop it!" Ginny spoke up finally, still sniffling, "Just stop fighting! I... I'm..." she looked at Harry swallowing hard, "Thank you I... you..."

"It's okay." Harry's voice was faint, "I... you don't need to thank me." they stared at eachother for a moment before Ginny straightened up, "I... I want to talk to them privately... I... Harry didn't do anything wrong he was trying to help-"

"Help with what?" Fred demanded.

"Nothing to do with you." Ginny informed him quietly, shaking her head, "I'm sorry for causing so much trouble I... I'm okay now." she swallowed hard, "I'll be okay I-" then she stepped forward, throwing her arms around Harry and hugging him tightly, pressing her face into his shoulder, "Thank you."

Harry hesitated before hugging her back, letting her cling to him, "I... It's okay now." he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "It's okay."

When he opened his eyes after a few moments the three angry Weasley's looked very slightly appeased at least, though Harry's friends were still giving him worried looks, and eventually Ginny pulled back, wiping her eyes, "We should go down and get breakfast."

"Right,. Breakfast." Harry stepped backwards, "Just gimme a minute." he quickly went up to the dormitory to get dressed.  
Ron and Draco joined him, and, much to his annoyance, they dawdled with getting ready, so that by the time the three boys were down in the common room the rest of the Weasley's were gone, and Hermione was waiting for them.

The second the bushy haired girl saw them she stepped forward, "Harry what in Merlins name were you playing at bringing that thing down here? What did you mean about... you said 'he' wanted you to go down there. Did you mean the Chamber?"

"Yes." Harry shifted nervously under his friends worried looks, "I... I should have told you I... I just... it... I think... it was reaching out for me while I was sleeping... not as much as it did with Ginny because I wasn't writing in it but... but it.. I was hearing whispers. Telling me to keep it quiet, not tell you... to write in it."

"Merlin Harry." Ron breathed out, his face pale, "That sounds really bad."

"I... I wrote in it this morning. I know I shouldn't have I know but... it was calling out to me. It said... Ginny wrote about me in there... apparently she read some of the letters, when we mentioned Voldemort... what happened last year. He seemed... interested. Why I asked why he said he wanted to show me something down in the Chamber and... and when I wrote back that I wasn't stupid it said about how it had been whispering to me... how I'm vulnerable in my sleep. I... I just panicked." Harry admitted, wrapping his arms around himself and swallowing hard, "I panicked and I slammed it shut and I just ran down.. I don't... I don't know what I was even thinking. I wasn't thinking... and then I ran into the Ginny and she saw the diary and she panicked."

"You were scared." Hermione hugged him tightly, "It's over now though, we threw it in the fire it can't do anymore damage."

"I feel like it's already done enough." Draco shook his head. "I don't want to think what would have happened if we hadn't realised that something was wrong with Ginny."

"More attacks I imagine." Harry shook his head, "But the important think is we did realise and... and like Hermione said it's over now. We don't have to worry about that thing anymore. If the monster could get out on it's own it would have kept coming even while you had the diary."

"You're right... still." Harry paused, "I wonder what the monster is... guess we'll never find out."

"I'm glad about that." Draco stated firmly, "We stopped my dad's plan. That's the important thing."

"No offence." Ron patted Draco's shoulder, "But if I ever see your father again I'm gonna have to pull a Harry and headbutt him."

Harry let out a laugh at that, unable to stop himself, "We can both do it Ron."

"I'll even ask that Colin Creevey kid, the first year who's always carrying around that camera, to take pictures of it." Draco stated after a moment, "I... after this... I wanted to have hope for my father but this is too far. I wish I could do something about it but... well we stopped it before there was any harm done so no one would care."

Hermione shook her head, "That's wrong... he should face some type of charges surely?"

"What would you charge him with? There's no evidence he's done anything. If there had been more attacks then maybe there would be something we could prove but as it is..." he gave a half hearted shrug and shook his head. "

"Good thing we don't need charges or whatever to make him hurt next time we see him then." Ron stated darkly, "He went after my baby sister. At the very least he's getting a headbutt to the face."

"I know Ron." Draco gave a weak smile, "You think I want to have to spend an entire summer with him? It's gonna be torture."

"We'll figure something out." Hermione shook her head, "You can't go back there after this Draco."

"Mione's right." Harry glanced at the clock. "If we want to get breakfast we need to go now by the way." and with that they left the common room, none of them so much as glancing at the fire, so none of them noticed that the diary had slipped off the top of the logs and down behind them, hidden from sight for the most part, and, somehow, completely undamaged.


	48. Into the Chamber

After the chaotic scene early in the morning the group of friends were all on edge, despite the fact that they believed the diary to be destroyed there was something in the air that made it impossible for them to relax, despite their attempts.  
Harry in particular was snappy all day, spending most of his lesson with Lockhart arguing with the man, much to the rest of the classes amusement as they cheered and clapped, urging him along, and by the time the class was over Harry was honestly considering killing the man. And the rest of his classes didn't go any better, with him once again getting into a raging argument with Snape, which earned him a week of detentions.

By the time the day was over and Harry was headed back to the common room after his detention he wanted nothing more than to go to bed, especially considering he only just got back in time to avoid being out after curfew.

Of course things were never so simple, and before Harry reached the stairs to the dormitory he heard Fred and George asking if anyone had seen Ginny, since apparently she'd missed all of her classes after her first break.

It was Neville who stepped forward and told them he'd seen her during the first break, getting something out of the fire place. And Harry felt a sinking sensation in the pit of his stomach, turning quickly, "Was it a diary?" his face was deathly pale, as was Ron's, with Draco and Hermione not looking much better.

"Maybe." Neville frowned, "It was some kind of book... weird thing is it didn't even look scorched." he admitted.

"It... It didn't burn." he stared at his friends, "He said he wanted me to go down there." he shook his head, "He's taken her!" he ignored the twins confused, worried questioning, racing out of the common room, "Draco you have to go tell the teachers that Ginny's been taken!" he ordered even as he sped past him, with Ron and Hermione running right behind him.

On the way to the girls toilets on the first floor they literally ran into Filch, sending the old caretaker flying, but none of them paid him any mind as they charged onwards. When they reached it they all skidded to a halt, their eyes falling onto the wall, on the words wrote on it.

'Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever.'

"Well Riddle clearly knows how to send a message." Harry stated grimly, reaching out slowly and touching the blood on the wall. Still warm, sticky. He forced down the urge to throw up as he turned his head to look at his friends. "It's dry... everyone's been avoiding this corridor..." she may have been down there for hours already. He spun and rushed into the bathroom, darting towards the sinks and leaning in close to the tap with the snake etched on it.  
He took a deep breath, staring at the little carving before hissing out the word open, which made Ron and Hermione step back slightly.

"Well we were r-"

"What are you doing in here?" they whirled around to see Lockhart stood in the door way, looking rather nervous.  
"Professor!" Hermione darted to his side, "You have to help us! Ginny's been taken down to the Chamber, we've found it... if you come down with u-"

"Why in Merlin's name would I do that." Lockhart yanked his arm out of Hermione's grip, "I didn't sign up for all this!"

"You're the Defence against the Dark Arts teacher." Ron stepped in, "Shouldn't you, y'know, be able to defend the school?"

Harry stared at the teacher before shaking his head, "No. No he shouldn't because he's a fake. I knew it. I knew it all along... All of those things you said you did.. half of it's made up.. if anything in it's real then at the very least it's been heavily edited. My dad knows more about this stuff than you. You're an incompetent brainless moron."

"Harry, Harry," said Lockhart, shaking his head impatiently, "it's not nearly as simple as that. There was work involved. I had to track these people down. Ask them exactly how they managed to do what they did. Then I had to put a Memory Charm on them so they wouldn't remember doing it. If there's one thing I pride myself on, it's my Memory Charms. No, it's been a lot of work, Harry. It's not all book signings and publicity photos, you know. You want fame, you have to be prepared for a long hard slog."

"You're a waste of space." he pointed his wand at the man, "And you're going first. Because this way we can say that we went to a teacher, and we didn't go down there along."

"How dare you-" Lockhart started to draw his wand but Harry moved first, remembering a spell his dad had told him about, have taught him the theory of.

"Expelliarmus!" the mans wand flew through the air and Ron caught it quickly, tossing it out of the window before pulling his own wand out on the man, Hermione doing the same, the three of them slowly forcing him towards the opening in the sink, the large pipe that was exposed, wide enough for a man to slide into with ease.

"Please... children you can't be serious." he moved slowly, sliding his legs into the pipe. When he tried to protest again, Hermione, who seemed very angry at the lying teacher, shoved him in, and Harry moved quickly, slipping his legs in before pushing himself down, hearing Ron and Hermione following after him quickly. It was like going down a slimy, dark slide with more, much smaller and less steep, pipes shooting off from theirs, which went down, deeper and deeper until he was sure they were below even the dungeons. And then, as suddenly he hit the ground as as the pipe leveled out and he shot out of the end with a wet thud, landing on the damp floor of a dark stone tunnel.


	49. Snake skin

Harry stood quickly, only just avoiding getting smashed into by Ron and Hermione by accident, helping them both up, not bothering to pay too much attention to Lockhart, who was pale and terrified looking. Hermione frowned slightly, "I wonder how far down we are." she stated slowly.

"We must be miles under the school." Harry pointed out slowly, resisting the urge to shudder.

"Under the lake I think.. I mean it's so damp."

"Makes sense." Harry agreed before holding out his wand, "Lumos." he whispered it before giving a small nod. "Now we can at least see where we're going. He glanced at Lockhart, "You're going to walk in front of us and if you don't Ron and Hermione will hex you."

When the man saw the vicious look on Ron's face, and the determined stare on Hermiones he gave a quick nod. "Right... right of course." and with that they slowly started to move through the tunnel, the darkness making everything seem that much more eerie and dangerous.

They walked for what felt like a lifetime, only jumping when they heard a loud crunching sound and, after looking down, they realised that the floor was littered with small animal bones. Hardly comforting but not something to panic about yet at least.

Eventually Ron grabbed Harry's shoulder, "There's something there." he hissed. The group froze, before Harry nudged Lockhart to get him moving again, approaching something huge and curved, lying right across the tunnel.

When they were close enough Harry swallowed hard. It was a gigantic snake skin, a vivid poisonous skin, curled up and empty across the tunnel floor.

The snake that had shed it must have been twenty foot long at least, and he swallowed hard, "I... do you know of any kind of snake that big?"

He glanced at his friends and raised an eyebrow when Hermione nodded, shaking slightly, "I've read about them. A Basilisk. It explains Myrtles death... she looked it in the eye, if you do that you die. But... why was Mrs. Norris just petrified?"

Harry thought quickly, "Maybe... maybe she didn't look it in the eyes exactly... there was water on the floor remember? What if she just saw the reflection of it's eyes."

"Bloody hell." Ron grimaced, "What are we supposed to do if we have to deal with that? How do you fight something that you can't even look at?"

"With great difficulty." Hermione shook her head, before they all jumped when Lockhart dropped to his knees and Ron glared, pointing his wand at the man.

"Get up." he ordered. And Lockhart did, before diving at Ron and knocking him to the ground. Harry and Hermione were too slow to stop him, and when Lockhart was on his feet he was holding Ron's wand in his hand tightly, a determined look on his face.

"The adventure ends here children. I shall take this bit of skin back up to the school and tell them I was too late to save the girl. Tell them that you three tragically lost your minds at the sight of her mangled body. Say good-bye to your memories-" He raised Ron's wand, "Obliviate!"

But Harry and Hermione already had their wands up, and while Hermione, always advanced and reading above the average second year level, cried out, "Protego!"

While Harry called out, "Expelliarmus!"

Ron's wand flew out of Lockharts grip, and the spell rebounded, hitting the man hard even as the shock of the deflection made the tunnel shake, Harry shoving Hermione one way out of the way of the rocks that came tumbling down and darting away as fast as he could, holding his hands over his head even as he stumbled and hit the ground.

By the time the shaking stopped there was a great big wall, and solid, wall of broken rocks. "Hermione? Ron!" Harry called out desperately, "Are you okay?"

"We're here!" Hermione called back, "We're fine, Lockhart's out but we're fine Harry." He let out a relieved noise.

"What now?" Ron called out quickly,,, "We can't get through it'll take ages!"

Harry looked up at the tunnel ceiling. It had cracks in it. "We can't risk blasting it. I have to go on ahead. Alone like he wanted. You two wait with Lockhart. If I'm not back in an hour..." he swallowed hard, and Ron and Hermione both seemed to get the message.

"We'll start shifting some of the rock. So that you can get back through when you come back." Ron was clearing trying to sound more confident than he felt.

"Draco should show up soon with some teachers... Just..."

"Find Ginny."

"I will.." she'd already been back under his control for hours, who knew how much damage had already been done? But Harry didn't say as much. The blood on the wall had been fresh enough, that was some consolation.

"I'll see you soon." Harry span around and, taking a deep breath, set off down the tunnel on his own, the sound of his friends fading away as he walked, until it was gone completely.

The tunnel seemed to go on and on, taking forever to walk, as he was painfully aware of how long Ginny had probably been gone.

He finally made his away around a bend, and he saw a solid wall ahead, on which two entwined serpents were carved, their eyes set with great glinting emeralds.

Harry approached very slowly, is throat bone dry as he did and his hands shaking. There was something about them that looked almost alive and set him even more on edge than he already had been.

He took a deep breath, shuddering slightly as the emeralds almost seemed to flicker, then he spoke "Open." he ordered in the familiar hiss of Parseltongue.

The serpents parted as the wall cracked open, the halves sliding smoothly out of sight. And Harry closed is eyes, taking just a moment to pull himself together before he straightened up, his eyes forward, and he walked through the opening.


	50. Tom Riddle

Harry looked around slowly. He was standing at the end of a very long dimly lit chamber. Towering stone pillars entwined with more carved serpents rose to support a ceiling lost in darkness, casting long black shadows in the greenish gloom that filled the place.

Harry stood in silence for a long moment before he took a deep breath and moved, silently padding his way through the Chamber, looking around with a pale face.

Would the Basilisk be able to hide behind the chamber? It didn't seem likely but it might be possible.

And, of course, there was the most important question of all. Where was Ginny.

He held his wand very carefully, moving between the columns slowly, his footsteps echoing loudly off the walls.

He kept his eyes narrowed in case the Basilisk did show itself, but he didn't think that was likely. Riddle was the one who was controlling it and he he wanted to talk to Harry, which meant that there was a high chance he wouldn't bring out the deadly snake straight away.

Eventually he drew level with the last part of pillars and a statue as high as the Chamber itself loomed into view, standing against the back wall. Harry craned his neck to look at the giant face above, ancient and monkeyish with a long think beard that fell almost to the bottom of the wizard's, who, Harry realised with a jot, was most likely Slytherin himself, sweeping stone robes, where two enormous feet stood on the smooth Chamber floor. And between the feet, face down on the floor, lay a small black-robed figure with flaming red hair."

He rushed forward, there was no point in trying to be quiet Riddle was bound to know he'd arrived.

He dropped to his knees next to her, shoving his wand into his pocket as he grabbed Ginny's shoulders and turned her over, shaking even more when he saw how pale she was.

Her face was as white as marble, and her skin felt almost like ice. Her eyes were closed and she was limp in his arms, and he could feel his panic rising."Ginny wake up... please you have to wake up." he shook her and let out a pained noise when her head just lolled hopelessly from side to side.

"She won't wake." the soft voice was familiar and Harry's head shot up, his eyes falling on a tall black haired boy who was leaning against the nearest pillar, watching with an almost amused look on his face.

Harry knew who it was instantly, there were no other options. "You're Tom Riddle. You're the... thing from the diary." he was oddly transparent now that Harry was looking at him properly, slightly blurred around the edges, as if he wasn't quite real.

"I am." Riddle didn't look away from Harry at all, "You came."

"Of course I did." Harry shifted his grip on Ginny protectively, almost trying to shield her from him, "What did you do to her? Why won't see wake up? She's not... you haven't..."

"She's alive, only just but.. she is alive. For now."

"Whatever you're doing to her stop it." Harry shook his head, "I... you have to stop it Riddle." he spotted the diary, lying open a few foot away, but there was nothing he could do about it now.

"I don't have to do anything. I believe I have the power here. Power over both of your lives. I'm sure you've realised I'm the heir of Slytherin. I can summon the monster-"

"The Basilisk. We saw the giant snake skin.. Hermione's read about them."

"Ah, the mudblood friend." Riddle gave a nasty smile, "Then again you're a mudblood too aren't you. And yet little Ginny seemed to think you faced Voldemort last year. I must admit I want to know more."

"Why? Why does it matter so much?"

"Because you are a child." Riddle's voice was sharp, "And yet she says you defeated him."

"I did." Harry spoke slowly, "But why does it matter? You haven't explained I mean.. he was after your time."

"Voldemort is my past present and future." Riddle stated quietly. "My name, is Tom Marvolo Riddle." he gave a cold smile, "And I am Lord Voldemort." Harry's face went deathly pale at that and he pulled out his wand, still holding Ginny close as Riddle kept talking.

"It's a name I was already using at Howarts, to my most intimate friends only of course. You think I was going to use my filthy Muggle father's name forever? I, in whose veins runs the blood of Salazar Slytherin himself through my mothers side? I, keep the name of a foul, common Muggle who abandoned me even before I was born just because he found out his wife was a witch? No, Harry. I fashioned myself a new name. A name I knew wizards everywhere would one day fear to speak, when I had become the greatest sorcerer in the world."

"You're not." Harry's voice was cold and filled with hatred.

"Not What?"

"Not t he greatest sorcerer in the world." Harry gave a sharp smile, "If you were you wouldn't have been weakened to the point of near death when you attacked a baby who couldn't even speak."

"Ah yes." Riddle scowled slightly, "Ginny mentioned that. Harry Potter, the boy who lived. But it didn't last long did it? Killed in the years to come by my followers-"

"No." Harry shook his head, "That's what most people think but that's not right." he let his appearance change, brown hair turning black and eyes turning green, the scar showing clearly, "I was left with muggles... my aunt and uncle, I don't know why. They hated me... when I was six my dad... well, my dad in all but blood.. he found me and he took me away from there. Let the world think me dead. I'm a Metamorphagus but no one knew, it's easy enough to hide who I am."

Riddle's eyes were wide, "You are Harry Potter."

"I am. And you couldn't even kill me when I was a baby." he spat out. "Or last year. You were pathetic! Clinging to life by attaching yourself to someone elses soul... you couldn't kill me then either!"

"How dare you-" Riddle stepped forward, but Harry didn't stop.

"And do you want to know something? Do you want to know who is the greatest sorcerer alive? Albus Dumbledore. Everyone says so. He's the one person you've always feared-"

"I fear no one!" Riddle snarled, "And where is he now? Your great headmaster?" then he smirked before he straightened up to look at the stone face of Slytherin, opening his mouth wide and hissing, "Speak to me Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four!"

Harry twisted his head, his eyes widening in horror as Slytherin's gigantic stone face began to move, the mouth opening wider and wider to make a huge black hole. And he could hear something moving. He got to his feet quickly, screwing his eyes shut and gripping his want tighter as he moved backwards. But he was alone, and what spells could he possibly know to defeat a Basilisk.

Then he heard music coming from somewhere, and he looked up, his eyes going wide as a crimson bird the size of a swan appeared, piping it's music to the vaulted ceiling. It had a glittering golden tail as long as a peacocks and gleaming golden talons, which were gripping a ragged bundle.


	51. The Basalisk

The strange bird flew straight to Harry, dropping the ragged thing it was carrying at his feet, and landing heavily on his shoulder as it folded it's great wings.

"A phoenix?" Riddle asked incredulously before letting out a laugh, "And... and the old school Sorting Hat." and it was, Harry realised, a confused look on his face as he stared at it.

"So that's what your faith gets you Harry. A songbird and an old hat. Do you feel brave Harry Potter? Do you feel safe now?"

Even as Riddle was talking Harry could still hear the giant serpent moving, and he swallowed hard before closing his eyes and running away, Riddles laughter echoing around him, before Fawkes' wind swept against his cheek and the bird took flight. He felt something huge hitting the stone floor, making it tremble and he knew what was happening. The Basilisk was coming.

"Kill him." he heard Riddle hiss the words and he fought back a frightened noise, because he could hear it moving towards him. And Harry was blind, with only his hands to stop him from smashing into things.

He tripped, falling hard and tasting blood, wand flying from his hand, and then there was a loud explosive spitting sound right above him and something heavy hit him so hard that he was smashed into the wall. He stayed still for a moment, waiting to feel fangs sinking through his body, but all he heard was wild hissing and something thrashing wildly off the pillars. Harry hesitated before opening his eyes and squinting to see what was going on.

The enormous serpent, bright, poisonous green, thick as an oak trunk, had raised itself high in the air and its great blunt head was weaving drunkenly between the pillars. As Harry trembled, ready to close his eyes if it turned, he saw what had distracted the snake.

The phoenix was soaring around its head, and the basilisk was snapping furiously at him with fangs long and thin as sabers Fawkes dived. His long golden beak sank out of sight and a sudden shower of dark blood spattered the floor. The snake's tail thrashed, narrowly missing Harry, and before Harry could shut his eyes, it turned - Harry looked straight into its face and saw that its eyes, both its great, bulbous yellow eyes, had been punctured by the phoenix; blood was streaming to the floor, and the snake was spitting in agony.

"NO!" Harry heard Riddle screaming. "LEAVE THE BIRD! LEAVE THE BIRD! THE BOY IS BEHIND YOU. YOU CAN STILL SMELL HIM. KILL HIM!"

The blinded serpent swayed, confused, still deadly. The pheonix was circling its head, piping his eerie song, jabbing here and there at its scaly nose as the blood poured from its ruined eyes.

"Help me, help me," Harry muttered wildly, "someone - anyone..."

The snake's tail whipped across the floor again, hitting Harry hard and sending him tumbling back, head cracking against the wall and ribs aching. It thrashed again and Harry ducked this time. Something soft hit his face.

The basilisk had swept the Sorting Hat into Harry's arms. Harry seized it. It was all he had left, his only chance - he rammed it onto his head and threw himself flat onto the floor as the basilisk's tail swung over him again.

Help me - help me - Harry thought, his eyes screwed tight under the hat. Please help me .

There was no answering voice. Instead, the hat contracted, as though an invisible hand was squeezing it very tightly.

Something very hard and heavy thudded onto the top of Harry's head, almost knocking him out. Stars winking in front of his eyes, he grabbed the top of the hat to pull it off and felt something long and hard beneath it.

A gleaming silver sword had appeared inside the hat, its handle glittering with rubies the size of eggs.

"KILL THE BOY! LEAVE THE BIRD! THE BOY IS BEHIND YOU. SNIFF - SMELL HIM."

Harry was on his feet, ready. The basilisk's head was falling, its body coiling around, hitting pillars as it twisted to face him. He could see the vast, bloody eye sockets, see the mouth stretching wide, wide enough to swallow him whole, lined with fangs long as his sword, thin, glittering, venomous-

It lunged blindly - Harry dodged and it hit the Chamber wall. It lunged again, and its forked tongue lashed Harry's side. He raised the sword in both his hands-

The basilisk lunged again, and this time its aim was true - Harry threw his whole weight behind the sword and drove it to the hilt into the roof of the serpent's mouth.

But as warm blood drenched Harry's arms, he felt a searing pain just above his elbow. One long, poisonous fang was sinking deeper and deeper into his arm and it splintered as the basilisk keeled over sideways and fell, twitching, to the floor.

Harry slid down the wall. He gripped the fang that was spreading poison through his body and wrenched it out of his arm. But he knew it was too late. White-hot pain was spreading slowly and steadily from the wound. Even as he dropped the fang and watched his own blood soaking his robes, his vision went foggy. The Chamber was dissolving in a whirl of dull colour.

Even through his blurry vision he saw a patch of scarlet landing next to him as he slid to the side, unable to hold himself upright at all as he heard the clatter of claws as the phoenix landed next to him.

"T-thank you." he gave a weak smile, managing to list his uninjured arm and stoke the soft feathered head, "For tring." he felt the bird laying it's head on the spot where the fang had pierced his arm.

He heard echoing footsteps before a dark shadow moved in front of him, "You're dead, Harry Potter. Dead. Even Dumbledore's bird knows it. Do you see what he's doing Potter? He's crying." and Harry blinked slowly.

He wouldn't claim to be an expect on the creatures but he did know one think about phoenix's. Their tears could heal anything. He managed a weak smile, seeing thick pearly tears tricking down the glossy feathers onto the wound.

It was healing, taking time yes but it was healing, even if his vision still wasn't straight and he was still feeling drowsy from the poison.

"I'm going to sit here and watch you die, Harry Potter, take your time I'm in no hurry... and so ends the famous Harry Potter, for real this time. Alone in the Chamber of Secrets, forsaken by his friends, defeated at last by the Dark Lord he so unwisely challenged. You'll be back with your dead parents soon Harry. You've been living on borrowed time. But you were mine in the end. As you knew you must be." Then Riddles voice faltered slightly, "Get away, bird," said Riddle's voice suddenly. "Get away from him - I said, get away-"

Harry raised his head. Riddle was pointing Harry's wand, which me must have grabbed during the fight, at Fawkes; there was a bang like a gun, and Fawkes took flight again in a whirl of gold and scarlet.

"Phoenix tears..." said Riddle quietly, staring at Harry's arm. "Of course... healing powers... I forgot..."

He looked into Harry's face. "But it makes no difference. In fact, I prefer it this way. Just you and me, Harry Potter... you and me..." He raised the wand ...

Then, in a rush of wings, Fawkes had soared back overhead and something fell into Harry's lap - the diary.

Harry stared at it for a long moment, his eyes wide, and, without even thinking he grabbed the fang off of the floor next to him, and looking up to meet Riddles eyes, plunged it into the heart of the book.

There was a long, dreadful, piercing scream. Ink spurted out of the diary in torrents, streaming over Harry's hands, flooding the floor. Riddle was writhing and twisting, screaming and flailing and then he was gone, and Harry's wand dropped to the floor with a clatter and there was a stunned silence except for the steady drip drip of ink still oozing from the diary. The basilisk venom had burned a sizzling home right through it.


	52. The way back

Harry sat in stunned silence for a few moments, slowly forcing himself to move, whimpering in pain as his body protested, even just moving hurt. He carefully took his wand and retrieved the sword from the room of the Basilisk's mouth.

Then he heard a faint moan from the end of the Chamber and Harry turned his head quickly, seeing that Ginny had started to move.

He rushed forward, ignoring the pain as he crouched next to her when she sat up.

Her eyes slowly looked at him, taking him in, a confused look on her face at first. "H-Harry?" she asked slowly, her eyes flicking towards his forehead, and he realised that he still had his black hair, green eyes, and his scar. He swallowed hard before shifting back to his normal appearance, "It's me... I.. I'm a Metamorphagus."

"Y-you're Harry Potter."

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" Harry didn't have the energy to try and deny it.

"I promise." then Ginny looked around slowly, glancing towards the huge dead snake, before back to Harry, taking in the blood soaked robes and the diary in his hand. She drew a great, shuddering gasp before tears began to pour down her face as what had happened suddenly sunk in.

"H-Harry... oh Harry I'm sorry I'm so sorry." she launched herself at him, hugging him tightly, "I was... It made me come back during my first break and I saw that the diary was in the fire still and... and I picked it up and..." she was sobbing brokenly as Harry hugged her back, "Where is he? I saw him come out of the diary I-"

"It's all right." Harry held out the diary so she could see the gaping hole in the middle of it. "He's finished he's gone... him and the Basilisk." he took a deep breath, giving her a small reassuring squeeze before slowly starting to stand, tugging her up with him.

"I'm going to be in so much trouble... I'll be expelled. I've wanted to come to Hogwarts ever since B-Bill came and now I'll have to leave and... w-what'll mum and dad say?"

"I won't let that happen." Harry stated carefully, still holding her close as they slowly made their way out of the Chamber entrance, where the phoenix was waiting for them. "I won't let them expel you for this Ginny I promise none of this is your fault you were being possessed or something... and I mean... it's not like Mrs. Norris was even that hurt. She'll be fine soon I'm sure."

This seemed to calm Ginny slightly, and they slowly headed back into the tunnel, the stone doors closing with a soft hiss.

After some time a distant sound of shifting rock reached Harry's ears and he sped up slightly, "Ron? Hermione? Ginny's okay I've got her!" Harry heard two cheers, and when they turned the next bend he saw Ron and Hermione, having clearly both scrambled a large gap they'd managed to make in the wall of rock.

Ron rushed forward and grabbed his sister, hugging her tightly, though she kept on hand tight in Harry's robes, as Hermione hugged him tightly, "Ginny thank Merlin you;re alive... what happened how... what... where did that bird come from?" he noticed the phoenix and Harry let out a weak laugh, "I think he's Dumbledores."

"And where did you get the sword?" Hermione spoke up.

"It's a long story. I'll explain it later." Harry took a deep breath, letting Ginny pull away from Ron and press into his side, suddenly crying again. "Where's Lockhart?"

"Other side." Hermione rolled her eyes, "He doesn't remember anything. The spell rebounded." she shook her head, "C'mon we need to get out of here." and they all carefully climbed through the hole, with the phoenix following closely.

Soon enough they reached the mouth of the pipe, where Lockhart was sitting, humming placidly to himself.

When he noticed them he peered good-naturedly up at them all.

"Hello," he said. "Odd sort of place, this, isn't it? Do you live here?"

"No," said Ron, raising his eyebrows at Harry.

Harry bent down and looked up the long, dark pipe. "Have you thought how we're going to get back up this?" he asked after a moment.

Ron shook his head, but Fawkes the phoenix had swooped past Harry and was now fluttering in front of him, his beady eyes bright in the dark. He was waving his long golden tail feathers. Harry looked uncertainly at him.

"He looks like he wants you to grab hold..." said Ron, looking perplexed. "But you're much too heavy for a bird to pull up there-"

"Phoenix's are stronger than they look," said Harry, "isn't an ordinary bird." He turned quickly to the others. "We've got to hold on to each other."

Harry tucked the sword and the Sorting Hat into his belt, keeping one arm around Ginny, holding her tightly Ron took hold of the back of Harry's robes, grabbing Hermione, who gripped Lockhart by his robes, and Harry reached out and took hold of Fawkes's strangely hot tail feathers.

An extraordinary lightness seemed to spread through his whole body and the next second, in a rush of wings, they were flying upward through the pipe. Harry could hear Lockhart dangling below him, saying, "Amazing! Amazing! This is just like magic!" The chill air was whipping through Harry's hair, and before he'd stopped enjoying the ride, it was over - all five of them were hitting the wet floor of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, and as Lockhart straightened his hat, the sink that hid the pipe was sliding back into place.

Myrtle goggled at them.

"You're alive," she said blankly to Harry.

"No need to sound so disappointed." Harry muttered, shaking head as he wiped flecks of blood and slime off his glasses.

"Oh, well I'd just been thinking.. if you had died.. well you'd have been welcome to share my toilet." Myrtle blushed siver and Harry groaned, walking out with Ginny pressed to his side, and they followed Fawkes, who was glowing gold along the corridor, and eventually they were led to a large and extremely ugly stone gargoyle, where Draco was stood glaring at it furiously, a nasty cut on his head.


	53. Explaining

"Draco?" Harry spoke up slowly, and the blond span around, his eyes going wide, "Oh thank Merlin!" he was shaking slightly, "I was on my way to find the teachers when they announced that someone had been taken and that all students were to go to their dormitories.. I was headed for Dumbledores office when Nott saw me and decided it would be fun to use the body bind curse on me.. I hit my head. I only just woke up I am so sorry-"

"It's not your fault." Harry shook his head, "We're okay." he glanced at the stone gargoyle, watching as the phoenix flew to him and he hopped aside, the wall behind him splitting in two, and behind the wall was a spiral staircase that was moving slowly upward like an escalator. After exchanging wearing looks they all stepped onto it, the wall closing behind them as they rose upward in circles, higher and higher until Harry, who was already suffering from a headache and all other number of pains felt slightly sick.

At last they came to a stop, where a gleaming oak door was, with a brass knocker in the shape of a griffin. Beyond the door they could hear noises, what sounded like sobbing and raised voices, but after the day Harry had had he wasn't going to wait. He stepped forward, and, without bothering knocking, pushed the door open enough to peer inside, one hand still on Ginny's back as she leaned against him.

At first no one noticed, Dumbledore was sat behind an enormous claw-footed desk, with McGonagall stood by his side, and Mr. And Mrs. Weasley sat down in front of it, Mrs. Weasley crying into her husbands shoulder as Dumbledore spoke. "I assure you we are doing everything on our power to try and find your daughter Mrs. Weasley. We've called in Aurors-" he nodded towards-Harry managed a small grin when he saw a familiar face, with pink bubblegum hair, stood next to a man with a glass eye and a face covered with scars with dark grey hair.

"We'll search the whole school." he mans voice was rough growling, "If she's anywhere to be found we'll find her I promise you that."

Harry paused at that. Clearly they'd yet to notice that there were three other students missing. He took a deep breath before nodding and pushing it open fully, making all eyes turn to them, there was a beat of stunned silence before the Weasley parents were on their feet and rushing towards their daughter, pulling her away from Harry and hugging her tightly as Ginny started sobbing even louder.

"What on-" McGonagall pressed a hand to her heart, her eyes wide, and even Dumbledore looked shocked.

Alastor Moody, and it had to be him, Harry had been given his description before by Tonks, grabbed her arm when she went to rush forward, "I think." he spoke slowly, "We ought to get some chairs and these four need to tell us what's going on."

Dumbledore nodded, calling up some more chairs for them quickly, and Harry dropped into his gratefully, whimpering slightly as he did and letting his head drop back as the phoenix flew into the room and landed Dumbledores shoulder.

"Ah. Fawkes.. and I see you have the sword and the Sorting Hat.. I did wonder where he flew off too."

Then Mrs. Weasley was rushing at the four friends, hugging Ron first, "You saved her! You saved her how did you do it? What happened why was-"

Harry held up a hand, interrupting her and taking a deep breath, "C-can I just..." he felt Hermione laying a hand on his shoulder, steadying, and he could feel Tonks' eyes on him. Which meant his dad would definitely find out about his adventures this year.

"We..." he glanced at Draco, who nodded.

"I.. over the summer I heard my father saying some things... about.. about your muggle protection act." he looked towards Mr. Weasley, "And how someone needed to teach you a lesson... and he said something about Hogwarts as well.. so... so I told the others before the year even started about it. And then... and then-"

"I kept hearing this voice." Harry shook his head, "I... I'm a Parselmouth. I don't know how." he tried to ignore the surprised looks that earned, "I mean my parents are muggles.. I dunno maybe I'm descended from squibs or something... the point is I heard it... but.. I didn't know what it was so I didn't tell... that's... I was following the voice when we found Mrs. Norris. Draco had heard of the Chamber so he told us what he knew, and when we got a chance we decided to have a look around the girls bathroom... and... we found the entrance... thanks to Myrtle." Harry paused to catch his breath and Ron spoke up.

"We... we didn't know what exactly was going on but we figured we might be wrong... were weren't exactly gonna test it.. and... the Mrs. Norris thing could have been some twisted prank... but we agreed to keep an eye out. We'd each keep watch hidden inside of the bathroom..."

"No one goes in there because of Myrtle." Hermione shrugged, "And... for a while nothing happened... until... after the first Quidditch match Harry took over from me for the night-"

"After the first Quidditch match?" McGonagall glanced at Ginny, clearly concerned.

"Yes." Harry shifted nervously, "I was just reading my book when I heard her come in... she didn't notice me. And... I knew right away something was wrong.. it was just the way she was moving... and then she started hissing at the sink-the entrance-and I just... I did the only think I could think of I used the body bind on her.. she fell and hit her head and I... I couldn't leave her there so I took her up to the hospital wing and made a lot of noise to get Madam Pomfrey's attention."

"What are you saying?" Mrs. Weasley's eyes were wide as Ginny suddenly yanked herself away and rushed over to Harry, grabbing onto him quickly, and he wrapped his arms around her again, ignoring the fact that he was in pain, since she was clearly terrified of her parents blaming her for what happened.

"She was being possessed. And... when it happened she was holding this." he lifted up the diary so that they could all see. "I took it... I knew something was weird about it right away... and I told the others that night. We didn't want Ginny to get in trouble when it wasn't her fault so we decided to hide it... and keep an eye, make sure she was okay and... and it seemed to be working. Ginny was even perking up 'cause she'd been really pale looking for a while."

"And then?" Dumbledore gave a serious look, "Something else must have happened to have caused all this."

"It.." Harry shifted nervously, "We... it started calling out to me. I'd hid it in my pillow and I... it kept calling out to me and then.. this morning... I gave in and... and it wrote back... it told me... he-told me, he wanted me to go down to the Chamber so I panicked. I.. I just got up and ran down into the common room and.. and I don't know where I'd have gone but I smashed into Ginny and she saw it... we were both kinda panicky and there was shouting and then Hermione snatched it off me and threw it in the fire so... so we thought it was over and we just.. went about our day." he ducked his head, feeling everyones eyes on him.

"I had detention this evening so it was kinda late by the time I got back.. and the twins were asking where Ginny was because she'd been missing since her first break. When Neville said that he saw her getting something out from the fire we knew. And... and we knew we didn't have much time so we-" he pointed to himself, Ron and Hermione, "Decided to go after her while Draco went and got a teacher."

"And why didn't you?" McGonagall gave him a furious look.

"I tried but Nott thought it would be funny to curse me and I hit my head! I didn't wake up again until I heard you announcing that a student had been taken and that everyone needed to go to their dormitories so I tried to come here but I didn't know the password!"

"I understand." Dumbledore's voice was reassuring, "Now keep going. I need to know everything that happened. I think we all do."

"We ran into Professor Lockhart on our way down. He threatened to Obliviate us so we disarmed him and made him come with us-" Dumbledore nodded, seeming unsurprised at that, "And we opened it and went down... he tried to attack while we were down there."

"But Harry disarmed him and I used the shield charm and the shockwave brought down loads of rocks. We only just avoided getting crushed." Hermione added, "Ron's wand snapped during the chaos and.."

"And I went on alone." Harry took a deep breath, squeezing Ginny's shoulder lightly, "I... I reached the chamber and I found Ginny led on the floor... and... and the boy from the diary was waiting for me. Tom Riddle." he noticed Dumbledore's concern deepen

"He... he wanted to meet me because Ron and I mentioned some stuff that happened last year in the letter... with... with Voldemort-" he ignored the gasps that earned, "And... and when I asked why he cared so much.. he told me that.. .that he cared because.. because he'd already started using that name amongst his closest friends-" this earned a horrified noise from the Weasley's. "After that... he summoned the monster.. a Basilisk... and... and Fawkes... that's his name right?" at Dumbledore's nod he continued, "Fawkes came, and.. and he brought the hat and he blinded the Basilisk.. and... and then... it knocked the hat towards me and I.. I was scared and I needed help and I.. I didn't know what else to do so... so I put it on thinking maybe the hat would be able to give some advice... I dropped my wand earlier so I couldn't even defend myself with that and... and the sword fell out onto my head." he let out a weak laugh, "And... and I took it and I just.. When it came at me I just stabbed upwards." he rubbed his arm absently.

"One of it's fangs got stuck in it though... and.. and it sorta... fell out of the snakes mouth and I... I tugged it out and Fawkes came and he cried on me." he smiled towards the phoenix. That.. that made Riddle angry. He'd stole my wand and... and I think... I think somehow he was.. as Ginny got weaker he got stronger. He could use it at this point... whereas at first he was... he wasn't exactly... real. He said.. said he was going to kill me and then Fawkes gave me the diary and..." he held it up, "I grabbed the fang and just stabbed it. That... it seemed to kill Riddle... and then Ginny woke up and we started making our way back. Lockhart's probably wandered off somewhere... and we... we came straight here."


	54. Confrontation

There were a few moments of silence before Alastor Moody spoke up, "You think your fathers behind this." his eyes were on Draco, who nodded, "I know he was... I saw the diary at home in his study at one point... he was furious at me for going in there and now I know why. I'm willing to bet I can even tell you when he gave it to Ginny." he glanced at his friends and Ron's eyes widened.

"In Diagon Alley! After Harry attacked him, he picked up Ginny's book and gave it to her!" His voice was horrified, "He must have slipped the diary inside."

"I'll kill him." Mr. Weasley was pale, but there was an angry look in his eyes, "He nearly killed my daughter I'll kill him."

"I doubt that was his plan." Dumbledore sighed, "I imagine the plan was for there to be more attacks, as there undoubtedly would have been if it hadn't been for the heroic actions of these students, and for her to eventually be caught in the act and held responsible for what happened. After all how would it look if the man behind the Muggle Protection Acts daughter was found to be hunting down muggle borns."

"It would discredit me." Mr. Weasley shook his head, "That.. how could anyone be so..."

"My father's a monster." Draco spoke up after a long moment, his face pale, "My father is a monster and I refuse to go back home to him."

"Your father's Lucius Malfoy right?" Tonks spoke up suddenly, "Your mother's Narcissa?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because. You're my cousin." that make Draco's eyes widen in shock, "And I know for a fact that if it came down to it my mum and dad would be willing to take you in... mum was disowned because my dad is a muggle born."

"Oh!" Draco hesitated, "I think I heard mother mention you once. it..."

"Don't worry kid... I can imagine what your mother had to say." Tonks gave a reassuring smile, "As long as you don't agree with them.. which considering who your friends are seems like a safe bet... we'll be fine with taking you in."

Draco let out a relieved noise, "Thank you I-"

"We'll deal with your parents later."

"Thank you!" Draco jumped up and launched himself at Tonks, hugging her tightly, "Thank you so much for this-"

"It's fine. I'll talk to them later. they're terrible for taking in strays anyway. You should see the last two we pretty much took in." she gave a cheeky grin as she ruffled Draco's hair, winking at Harry and making Hermione giggle.

Then Dumbledore sighed, "Right. I think that perhaps it would be a good idea for young Miss. Weasley to make her way to the hospital wing. In fact it may be prudent for all of the young students to go... though I do wish to talk to Harry privately before he does go."

"Yes sir." Harry glanced at Ron, who nodded and very carefully reached out, pulling Ginny into his arms, the young girl reluctantly letting go of Harry, and they all stood up to head out, with Draco leaving last.

Once they were alone Dumbledore stared at him for a long moment, "Mr Jones... I must ask... Is there anything that you're hiding from me?"

"No sir." Harry spoke firmly. He wanted to trust Dumbledore, but there was only one thing that held him back. Conversations he'd heard his dad have with aunt Andromeda. Dumbledore was the man who had chose to send him to the Dursleys.

"If you are sure of that." Dumbledore nodded, "I-" he was cut off by a knock on the door and he frowned slightly. "Come in."

Harry looked towards the door, blinking when he saw Lucius Malfoy and a small house elf wearing a dirty stained pillow, stepping into the room, followed by a man with rumpled gray hair an an anxious expression, carrying a lime-green bowler. "Dumbledore." Malfoy gave a small nod, his eyes narrowing slightly when he spotted Harry, who hid the diary quickly. "I came to deliver some news... what with a student having been taken... well the-"

"What wonderful timing. Young Miss. Weasley has just been returned alive, if not completely unscathed from her ordeal-"

"Oh?" the stranger perked up slightly, "That is good news."

"Ah yes, Cornelius... might I ask what you're doing here?"

"I came... well what with a student going missing and Rubeus H-"

"I have always maintained that Hagrid had nothing to do with the Chamber opening fifty years ago." Dumbledore gave a small smile, "and now, thanks to young Mr. Jones, we have proof."

Both men turned their attention to him. "What does he mean Mr... Jones?" Cornelius... who Harry realised, must be Cornelius Fudge.

"He means this." Harry stood up and slammed the diary onto the desk, his eyes meeting Lucius Malfoy's, "Someone, slipped it into Ginny Weasley's transfiguration book in Diagon Alley. I have absolutely no idea who could have done that." there was sarcasm in his voice, and Lucius tensed.

"And what exactly is that?" he asked, playing dumb.

"A diary... I can't claim to know the details but the diary was enchanted... Tom Riddle... he did something to it to trap his memories in it. It possessed Ginny after she started writing in it... Dumbledore knows the long story so I won't bore you with the details right now. I'm tired and in pain... but to give the short story he took her down to the Chamber where I went after her and he revealed that he he was already using the name Voldemort in his school days when he enchanted it."

"Voldemort!" Fudge went pale "What do-"

"I destroyed it... after I killed the Basilisk he summoned.. Slytherin's monster... if you want I'm sure I could take you down there in a few days after I've had some time to recover, just to prove that it's down there.. I used the fang I ripped out to destroy the diary. Whatever part of him was inside of it is gone now."

Fudge seemed to relax slightly at that, nodding slowly, "Right.. right of course."

"Of course there's the issue of who put the diary in her book." Harry spoke up. "By the way, Mr Malfoy. Draco isn't coming home."

"What?" the mans eyes narrowed. "What is that suppose-"

"He heard you. Talking about how someone needed to teach Mr. Weasley a lesson. And he saw the diary in your study. We may not be able to prove anything." though by the horrified look on Fudge's face the Minister might not be trusting the pure blood as much as he once had. "If you try and stop him or force him to come home.. I'm sure I'd find someone willing to publish our story."

The man glared, "How dare you you-"

"What? What were you about to call me? Mudblood?" he shook his head, watching the man as he snarled before storming out, and Harry hesitated before grabbing the diary and kicking his shoe off, tugging his sock of too and shoving the diary inside of it, rushing after the man, and he could hear Fudge following behind him, but he ignored that, catching up with the man as they reached the top of the stairs, "Mr. Malfoy. I figured you'd want this back." he shoved the smelly sock into the mans hand, watching as he ripped the sock off the diary and threw it aside, to Dobby, who caught it, staring at Harry with wide eyes. The man was glaring at him, "You have some nerve boy... be careful not to push me too far. Dobby, come." he started to walk away again before noticing the house elf wasn't following.

Then Dobby spoke. "Master has given Dobby a sock. Dobby is free."

Lucius stared his eyes wide before he lunged at Harry, hands around his throat in a second, despite Fudge's loud cry, but then Lucius was thrown back across the room, and Dobby was stood with his hand outstretched. "You shall not harm him! You shall not harm him or Master Draco again. You shall go. And the man stormed off, leaving Harry sprawled on the floor, grinning slightly as he watched him go.


	55. Summer starts

After Harry's run in with Lucius Malfoy he was taken to the hospital wing, and the rest of his year at Hogwarts was spent mostly going in and out of the hospital wing and writing to his father, reassuring him that he was just fine. Both he and Ginny were given the chance to be exempt from their exams, under the circumstances, Dumbledore said, it was unfair to expect them to have to deal with the extra stress after all they'd been through. It was also decided that Draco, Ron and Hermione would be given a bit of leeway with their exams too, due to the stress, though in truth, Draco at least seemed happier than he had done all year.

After Harry's little showdown with Lucius there was no way the man would be able to force Draco to return to live with him, and Tonks had very quickly been able to arrange for Draco to move with Andromeda and Ted, though after a quick whispered discussion they had decided to surprise Draco with the fact that Harry spent most of his summer there.  
Ginny slowly began to recover, though it was going to take take, that much was painfully obvious, and she still clung to Harry quite often, not out of her crush as she might have once done, but because she felt safest with him, since he'd saved her, and when the time came they all sat in a carriage together, riding home from school, Ginny laughing at the jokes the boys made, real laughter, the first since that day in the Chamber, sharing out enough sweets for a small army.  
Fred, George and Percy paid their carriage short visits, checking in on their little brother and sister, who they'd both been terrified for when they'd realised that they were missing. Percy had too of course, though he'd been much more reserved in his mothering.

When the train finally pulled up at the station the group quickly got off, Ron spotting his parents immediately, and turning to his friends, hugging them all quickly before speaking, "Draco you best write more this time since you're not with the crazy ones anymore okay? You'll have to meet up with us at some point... all four of us this time."

"Five." Harry spoke quickly, smiling at Ginny, who smiled back.

Ron rolled his eyes fondly, "Oh just great. Gonna have my baby sister tagging along constantly." but there wasn't any heat in his words, and Ginny just kicked him in the ankle as a way to get revenge.

"Of course. Tonks' said that I can have friends around all summer if I want." Draco laughed, "It's gonna be fun I know that much."

Harry and Hermione exchanged amused looks at that, since they knew exactly what Tonks had meant by that."

"We'll all find some time to meet up." Hermione stated firm;y, before she spotted Tonks' who's hair was, currently, bright red, and was waving. She nudged Draco in the side and he grinned, grabbing his case, "Right. I need to go. I'll see you guys during the summer." he rushed off quickly, and they watched him go before Ron sighed, "Well we better go." he laid a hand on Ginny's shoulder and nodded to their parents, where the twins and Percy had already gathered, "We'll see you during the holiday. We got a letter from mum and dad saying they had some kind of surprise for us when we get home..." he grinned slightly, "At least I have an excuse to get a new wand this year, since my old one broke." he pulled a face, "Having to borrow one wasn't fun."

"We'll see you over the summer." Ginny smiled and hugged Harry and Hermione before pulling back, brushing her hair out of her face, "Remember to write, both of you." she ordered sternly. And then the two red heads rushed off quickly, being greeted by their parents, who gave Harry and Hermione a friendly wave, before Hermione suddenly pointed and they rushed towards Remus, who was, as usual, standing away from the crowds, and he greeted them both with quick hugs before turning on Harry quickly, a worried look on his face.

"I know you've said you're fine in all your letters but Nymphadora told me everything Harry." he shook his head as he laid his hand on his son in all but bloods shoulders, "I was so worried when she flooed to the house looking so pale. Then she started saying about the Chamber of Secrets and the Basilisk and Voldemort... I just..." he shook his head, hugging Harry tightly again, "You're the most important thing in my life Harry.. I can't bear the thought of losing you so please please be careful."

"I know dad." Harry ducked his head, "I'm really sorry that I made you worry I just... I..." he gave a weak shrug, "It was Ron's little sister. You can't turn around and tell me that I did the wrong thing by saving her."

"No.. no I can't. But I am allowed to worry about you Harry. And I am allowed to tell you not to do anything like that again... you go to a teacher next time-"

"But there was-"

"Harry I'm not telling you off... but I want you safe."

"I understand." Harry gave a small smile, "It's good to be home."

"C'mon then you two... let's get Hermione home.. you have unpacking to do Harry... and I've been told by Tonks that your nightmares have gotten worse so if you need it I have some dreamless sleep potions."

"Of course dad." Harry smiled, leaning against his dad, and together they went through the wall to the muggle world and headed home.


	56. The surprise

For the first week of the holidays Harry spent his days doing his homework, with his dads help.

And finally, at the start of the second week of the holidays Remus announced that they would be visiting the Tonks'. He'd already contacted them and they'd probably end up staying for a good few days. So when they day came they flooed to the familiar house, and Harry grinned when he heard Draco's voice from the kitchen.

"So why won't you tell me who's coming to visit aunt Andromeda? I mean you're cooking so much food!"

"It's a surprise Draco, they'll be here for a few days." he heard her laugh, "And while they're here you'll have another surprise because I have no doubt you'll be dragged along outside.

"I just want to know who it is."

Harry grinned, heading into the kitchen and standing in the doorway, unnoticed for a few moments before he spoke up, "Hey Draco." and the blond whirled around, his eyes going wide in shock.

"Harry? What.. how..."

And Harry laughed, "Dad brought me where after he took me, they've known about me pretty much since day one. Helped me control my abilities." he morphed his face as he said this, turning his nose into a pig snout before changing it back, "Figured it'd be fun to surprise you over the holidays."

Draco grinned and launched himself at Harry, hugging him.

"This is brilliant. I mean not that I wasn't already very happy here but I mean... it'll be great having you here... having someone my own age." And Harry smirked slightly, turning to Andromeda.

"Aunt Andromeda. Can me and Draco..."

"Of course." she chuckled fondly and shook her head, "Of you go, both of you. Be back in two hours okay? Remus you can help me with the cooking."

"Yes Andy." Remus grinned at the boys as Harry grabbed Draco's arm and dragged him outside, tugging him through the familiar streets to a large, very muggle looking house. When they reached the door and knocked Mrs. Granger smiled, "Ah, Harry it's wonderful to see you. I'll just go tell her you're here." Draco had yet to recognise the muggle, but when a moment later Hermione came bouncing down the stairs he let out a laugh.

"I didn't realise how close you lived to me now!"

"It was a surprise." Hermione echoed Harry's earlier words, "It's going to be brilliant having you living there though. Honestly Harry usually spends half his holidays there because of Remus' you know, monthly problem."

"This holiday is going to be brilliant." Draco stated brightly, "It's... I mean mother and father would never let me have friends around over the holidays and now I have two of my best friends, one will be practically living with me and the other lives just down the street.. this is great... if only Ron was here too."

"Well." Harry stated slowly, "I mean... I could probably convince dad to let you two and Ron come over to ours for a week during the holidays. I mean... we have plenty of room in the house..."

"It would be nice to see where you live." Draco grinned, "It always sounds so nice."

"It really is." Hermione stated brightly, "It's in the middle of nowhere so Harry can fly as much as he wants and there's this forest and a stream, and as long as we don't go too far we're allowed to explore as much as we like."

"It is brilliant." Harry stated, not at all modest, "You have your broom right? We could practise flying... I'd share with Ron."

"That'd be good." Draco nodded eagerly, "We should go and ask your dad."

"And maybe if we're lucky we can get aunt Andy to take us to Diagon Alley." Harry stated eagerly, "So we can buy a load of sweets for the week."

"You boys and your food." Hermione laughed and lightly shoved Harry, shaking her head fondly, "Honestly you'd think you were starved most of the time but I know better. You're all just greedy."

"But you still love us." Harry gave her a blinding grin before she rolled her eyes.

"Yes, yes of course I do. Now we should go and ask Remus before we decide to go sending owls to Ron asking him to come round for a week."

"Right." Draco nodded, and with that the trio rushed back towards the Tonks' home, chattering the whole walk back, and grinning when they saw Remus sat outside enjoying the sun, with Harry taking charge almost instantly.

"Dad... is there any chance that all my friends could come over and stay for a week during the holidays... to ours I mean, not here... I mean.. we have so much more space outside and we can fly our brooms and everything."

"Hmmm.." Remus looked thoughtful, "Well I suppose it probably would keep you busy and out from under my feet." he grinned, "Go send an owl, I'll tell Andromeda and I'll go and ask the Grangers what they think, not that they've ever had a problem with Hermione staying the night before."

So they parted ways, the three kids gathering around and quickly writing their letter and sending it off with Hedwig, and when Remus returned he was happy to tell them that the Grangers had agreed, after all they trusted Remus, they'd known him for long enough.

And so the plans were made, and after a few days of back and forth with Harry and Ron, it was agreed that Ted would Floo to the Weasley's to pick up Ron and bring him back to the Tonks' before they then flooed to Harry and Remus' home.

Draco and Hermione would come over a day earlier, since it was much easier for them, and by the day Ron was due to arrive all three of them were buzzing with excitement and waiting by the fireplace as Remus laughed and gently teased them, and when Ron arrived they all took his bags up to the bedroom and put his things away, none of them realising what was soon to come.


	57. The rat

It was on the first real day of their little holiday that their plans were interrupted. When Remus had come in to wake the boys up that things had happened. Ron's pet rat, who had spent most of the day before dozing, woke up, and at the sight of Remus seemed to panic. Ron, who had woken a moment before his rat had grabbed him before he could run off, and received a nasty bite on his hand for his efforts, but Remus froze up, his eyes glued to the squealing rat, before he'd surged forward and snatched him off of Ron, much to the red heads confusion.

"Where did you get this rat?" Remus' voice was tense.

"I... I dunno, Percy found him ages ago." Ron answered quickly, "Why is something wrong?"

"I..." Remus stared at the rat "He's missing a toe-"

"He was like that when Percy found him!" Ron defended quickly.

"I'm not accusing you of mistreating him Ron I..." Remus shook his head, "I know this rat I'm sure of it... missing a toe..." he shook his head, looking towards the other two, who were both wide awake and staring in confusion, "All three of you step back just in case." then he pointed his wand at the rat, and Scabbers seemed to change, transforming into a man, short, barely taller than Harry or Hermione. His thin, colorless hair was unkempt and there was a large bald patch on top. He had the shrunken appearance of a plump man who has lost a lot of weight in a short time. His skin looked grubby, almost like Scabbers's fur, and something of the rat lingered around his pointed nose and his very small, watery eyes. He looked around at them all, his breathing fast and shallow. Harry saw his eyes dart to the door and back again.

Remus let out a pained noise, "Peter? Peter I... how? Why-"

"R-Remus I..." Peter glanced around quickly, panicking, his voice was squeaky with panic. "I had to... Sirius would have killed me you have to underst-"

"Shut up." Remus interrupted him, his face pale, "Shut up... you don't... you were supposed to have died I was told you died!" Remus was shouting, leaning forward with a dangerous look on his face, "Why would you go into hiding Peter? Sirius is locked away now, you'd have been safe if you had come out of hiding... unless you were... unless it wasn't just Sirius-"

"Of course! Remus they would have killed me for going after their leader they wo-"

"I would have protected you! You know that Peter you know that unless... unless you couldn't face me... unless you knew..." because suddenly it was so very clear to Remus. Because Sirius hadn't been acting odd during the year before James and Lily were killed. But Peter had, he'd been distant, distracted. They'd just thought he was worried but no... no this made much more sense, "You switched... you switched and you blamed Sirius... I should have known Sirius would never betray them... Merlin Peter how could you do that?"

The boys exchanged wide eyed panicked looks, not sure what was going on, even as the rat, Peter, made to move towards Ron and Remus pointed his wand, "Stupefy!" he watched as the man collapsed, a dark look on his face before he shook his head, "You four are going back to Andromeda and Teds for a few days I need to contact Dumbledore." he moved quickly, "Pack your bags. Tell Hermione too." when they didn't move he snapped, "Do it!" he ordered, "Do it Harry!" and the boys shot into action, Harry rushing out of the bedroom to go and wake Hermione, while Draco and Ron quickly started to pack their things.

Less than half an hour later the kids were gathered around the fireplace and Remus was lighting it quickly, chucking the powder in before he turned to them, "I wrote a short letter." he handed it to Harry quickly, "You're to give it to your aunt Andromeda okay." he kissed his son's forehead, "If anyone comes you're to tell them that I'm a cousin, distantly related and that I visit you sometimes, which is how you knew about Magic before coming to Hogwarts.. there are going to be questions and if you say anything different they'll find out who you are.. you have to remember that okay? If they find out.. they'll take you away from me because I'm a werewolf... so remember. I am your uncle, and I was visiting to check in on how school was going when I recognised the rat." he stepped back, "Go on, go there now before I have to head to Hogwarts." he ran his fingers through his sons hair, "If it goes wrong and they do find out do not let them send you back to the Dursley's okay?"

"I won't I promise but dad wha-"

"No... no questions right now. I'll explain later I promise... if everything works out.. you might not have to hide anymore, not ever again. But until I say the word you stay quiet and you do as you're told."

"Okay dad." Harry swallowed hard.

"Good." Remus stepped back, "Now you need to go, all four of you. Draco, you first then Ron, Hermione then Harry." and they did as they were told, flooing to the Tonks' house.

Once they were all there Draco quickly called out, "Aunt Andy?" trying to keep his voice calm and even, "Aunt Andy, uncle Ted are you home?"

It was Andy who rushed into the room first, her eyes wide, "Draco? Harry, Hermione? Ron... what are you three doing here what happened?"

"I..." Harry darted forward, shoving the letter into her hand, "I don't know. I don't understand and dad wouldn't explain he... he saw Ron's rat and he... he turned the rat into a person and he called him Peter and he said something about Sirius but he wouldn't explain-"

"Hush." she laid a reassuring hand on Harry's shoulder before lightly shoving him into the kitchen, "Sit down you four, sit down and I'll read the letter and make you some breakfast once I know what's going on."


	58. The truth

Once the children were gone Remus flooed to Dumbledore's office, gripping Peter's arm and dragging the unconscious man with him. "Professor." he greeted, ignoring the shocked look on the old mans face, "I have Peter Pettigrew with me. He's alive."

"What?" Dumbledore straightened up and leaned forward slightly over his desk, "What is going on Remus I need an explanation... how is Peter alive... I don't doubt you that that's him but I need an explanation."

"I think he and Sirius switched. I... He faked his death." he hesitated, "I have a confession to make Professor. Peter... he was an Animagus... he and James-" he wouldn't risk getting Sirius into anymore trouble than he was, though honestly they should just let such a minor charge slide after all he'd been through. "They did it so that I wouldn't be alone when I transformed. Peter was a rat."

"You believe he faked his death somehow... that doesn't-"

"Let me... today I popped in to visit my cousins... their boy, Harry, Harry Jones-" he noticed the raised eyebrow, "I didn't find out about the boy until a few years ago when they wrote to me asking for advice... I visit from time to time, I wanted to see how he was doing... he had his friends over. And I saw Peter in rat form. Even after all these years I recognised him. He's been hiding as one Ron Weasley's pet rat... I forced him to change forms to be sure... then I got my cousins to send the kids to the Tonks' for safety sake. I figured it was the best idea... but the fact that he's been hiding... it makes me think that he was... he would have known he could come to me for help no matter what... unless he was worried... or ashamed."

"I'll summon up Snape, get him to bring some Veritaserum." Dumbledore stated seriously. "And I will Floo Fudge asking him to come in person along with Alastor and young Nymphadora." he shook his head, "It seems to me that I ought to have rooms ready for them with how often they seem to be coming lately... but I know Alastor is a good man and can be trusted and young Nympadora is his protege... Remus.. I want you to go down to the hospial wing and take some calming draught-"

"But sir-"

"Remus you may be trying to remain composed, and under the circumstances you are doing remarkably well, but you need to keep calm. If you are correct... We shall have to go to Azkaban sooner rather than later. An innocent man has been locked up without trial for years."

Remus swallowed hard and nodded slowly, straightening up before leaving the headmasters office, making his way down to the hospital wing, trying to ignore the confused look Madam Pomfrey gave him as she handed him a calming draught and sent him back on his way up to the office.

When he arrived Dumbledore was sat waiting, with Fudge next to him, and Snape, holding a small vial of Veritaserum.

Moody and Tonks were stood in the corner of the room, ready to make the arrest if necessary, and once Remus arrived Dumbledore nodded, pointing his wand at Peter, who jerked away.

"Wha-" his eyes widened as he looked around and he let out a panicked noise, but he didn't have time to speak before Snape moved, tipping the clear liquid into the mans mouth, and Moody stepped forward.

"What's your name?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Do you know why you're here?"

"Remus saw me and recognised my rat form." the man was clearly struggling, trying not to speak, but he had no choice.

"Why did you fake your death?"

"So that other of my lords followers couldn't find me and kill me for accidentally leading to his downfall."

"Your lord?"

"The Dark Lord."

"Who betrayed James and Lily Potter?" Remus spoke up firmly, downing the calming draught.

"I did. Sirius suggested changing Secret Keeper so that he could act as a decoy."

"And what exactly happened when you and Black had your confrontation." Fudge spoke up, not exactly looking happy with the situation.

"He hunted me down... I knew he would kill me for betraying James and Lily, I cut off my fingers, and blew up the street, using the chaos to turn into a rat and escape, leaving the figure down as evidence of my death."

Moody scowled, "Well, seems to me like that's that." he stated gruffly, turning to Fudge, "We'll take him into custody. Have a trial as soon as possible, get this scum locked up where he belongs."

"And I believe." Dumbledore spoke up, a quiet seriousness in his voice, "That you best make a statement clearing Sirius Black's name and have him released as soon as possible... twelve years in Azkaban for an innocent man Cornelius. He must be freed."

"Of course.. of course... I assume you'll contact the Weasley's explaining the situation?" he looked beyond desperate, the situation had spiralled out of his control, and it wasn't going to look good for the Ministry.

"Of course... I'll send them a letter explaining the situation. I imagine they'll want to call their son home of course... I should also like to go to Azkaban to bring Sirius back... it may be best if he stays here while he recovers from his ordeal."

"I want to come with you." Remus stated quickly, "I want to come with you to get Sirius."

"Remus. I understand why you want to but I believe it would be best if you stayed here." Dumbledore shook his head, "For your own mental state... but I do wish for you to stay here. There are some things I've been meaning to discuss with you."

"Of course... we can discuss whatever it is after you've brought Sirius home." He knew that Harry would be okay with the Tonks' for now, Sirius needed him a lot more than Harry did. And he knew his son was a good person, would understand why Sirius needed him.


	59. Reunions

Sirius was released the same day, but Remus wasn't allowed to see him until a day later, as the man was weak from his time in Azkaban and Dumbledore insisted that he needed to go to the hospital wing, and Madam Pomfrey insisted he needed a good nights rest before visitors. But when the next day came Remus was sat outside of the hospital wing bright and early waiting to be let inside. The healer witch tutted when she saw him, but she had a slightly fond smile on her face nonetheless. "Alright then Remus, go on in, but if you upset him I'm kicking you right out again, he's been through enough as it is... and I don't want you showing him any papers when they arrive... I'm sure they'll have plenty to say about this whole mess and the poor man doesn't need that."

"You're an angel Madam Pomfrey." Remus gave her a warm smile before he made his way into the hospital wing, instantly spotting Sirius, sat up on one of the beds. He looked terrible, pale with sunken eyes and tight skin, his hair matted and messy. It hurt Remus' heart to see his once closest friend in such a state.

"Sirius?"

The man jerked slightly, turning his head to look at Remus and managing a weak smile. "Remus... my friend you... Dumbledore mentioned you I... It didn't all sink in I'm afraid... after he said the rat was captured-" there was a look of hatred on his face at that.

"That was my doing." Remus stated quietly before pausing. He wanted to tell Sirius about Harry, but that wasn't easy to do, and Sirius' name needed to be completely cleared before he could take on legal guardianship. "My cousins... I don't know if I ever mentioned them to you... they were on my mothers side, they have a boy who's got magic... he had his friends round for the summer and I decided to visit and see how he was doing. Met his friends rat too."

"And you recognised him." Sirius nodded slowly, "So I have you to thank for my cleared name." he nodded to the chair next to the bed, "Sit down Remus... you don't have to stand there looking nervous I don't blame you for not fighting for me before. We thought you might be the traitor so how could I.. I just... I wish that I'd never trusted the rat... if I hadn't..." he looked almost physically pained, "If I hadn't James and Lily would be alive today. Harry would be alive today."

"Harry?"

"The guards told Bellatrix and my insane cousin spent hours cackling about the Dark Lords victory." he looked physically pained at this.

"Sirius.."

"No-" Sirius shook his head, "Don't I... Don't tell me how sorry you are or anything I don't... I've just been released from Azkaban Remus... I don't want to have to talk about the worst moments of my life or think about what I've lost.. not that I ever stop.. but right now I just... I want to feel like I have some sort of hope for a future... don't try and give me false hope Remus... Dumbledore already did that." and Remus had to fight back tears, because Sirius really was a broken man... and, he realised with horror, he doubted the man would even believe that Harry was alive unless the thirteen year old was standing in front of him.

"I'll have a surprise for you later.. when you're a bit better." Remus stated gently before pausing, "What do you mean Dumbledore already did that?"

"He said that they never found a body. That Harry might still be alive... hidden away somewhere, but.. they were so jubilant over it Sirius... there's.. if Harry was alive why were they so happy?"

"I don't know." because they believed Harry was dead, the whole world had believed it, other than, it seemed, Dumbledore. But he hadn't made any accusations yet so that was something at least.

"Exactly." Sirius closed his eyes, "Dumbledore has said that I can stay here for as long as I need... kind of him since I no longer have a home of my own or anything.. I refuse to go back to Grimmauld Place."

"When you're recovered you can come live with me." Remus stated firmly, "My home is more than large enough to fit you too Remus... I.. James and Lily left me enough money to buy a place and live well enough even without being able to get a job because of my... furry little problem."

"I knew they would..." Sirius smiled sadly, "And you look good Remus... like you've been taking care of yourself, you never used to be good at that."

"I have... James and Lily wouldn't have wanted me to rot away." and raising Harry had meant that he had to focus on looking after his son, and he couldn't do that if he was starved or without a stable home. He might have saved Harry from the Dursley's that day, but Harry had saved Remus from himself. He was about to speak up again when Dumbledore walked into the hospital wing.

"Ah, Sirius, Remus, I see you're both awake and reunited... wonderful." The old man gave a kind smile, "I was wanting to speak to you both about something... Remus as your cousins boy comes to Hogwarts I can assume you're aware of the abysmal state of our Defence teachers over the last few years. In fact he's had run ins with both of them." Dumbledore chuckled slightly, "Though I do admit it made last year rather amusing.. I do believe-"

"You hired an incompetent idiot and the kid corrected him multiple times, I know he did write letters home and I read them very happily." Remus admitted fondly, "The kids a trouble maker if there ever was one."

"Yes... well." Dumbledore sat down himself, looking at the two men, "I have been, for a long time, considering hiring you for the job Remus." that made the werewolves eyes widen in shock.

"You have?"

"Of course... you're a smart man, but the curse concerned me... as you know we've never kept a defence teacher for longer than a year. So I came up with an alternative, so to speak... Remus... if you teach Defence for a year, and then transfer to History of Magic I do believe you'll be able to remain a teacher."

"Are you serious? What about Binns?" Remus' eyes were wide, because, well he had always wished to be a teacher, but it had always seemed like an impossible dream.

"There are ways to remove a ghost... and I'm afraid I feel that it's time for Binns to be replaced, the man is incapable of teaching the students properly, I do believe it's pure luck that none of the students have failed his lessons completely... which brings me to you Sirius." he turned to the pale man. "You are an incredibly intelligent wizard and, I am sure, are more than capable of teaching History of Magic for a year, to get you back on your feet, so to speak. And then if you wished you could spend another year teaching Defence, though that is for you to decide at a later date."

"You want to give us jobs?" Sirius asked slowly, "But what about Remus' monthly problem?"

"That is easily dealt with." Dumbledore nodded to Remus, "Sirius has agreed, should you take the offer, to make you Wolfsbane potion."

"What? But that stuff is expensive I could never-"

"It will be provided as part of your contract for teaching."

"I both get to be a teacher and get to have easier transformations?" Remus swallowed hard, his eyes wide.

"Yes."

"I'll take your offer." he didn't even hesitate, he knew Harry wouldn't have a problem with his dad teaching so that was hardly a concern, though he'd have to make sure they were both careful or people might realise that he wasn't just a cousin.

"I... yes." Sirius nodded after a moment, "I'll do it... I'll take the job... I don't... it should help me get back on my feet... like you said."

"Of course... and I admit to having an ulterior motive for this." which earned him curious looks from both men. "I am sorry to say that the Minstry made a grave mistake last night... it appears that they left Peter Pettigrew in a cell, and allowed Lucius Malfoy to pay him a visit... a grave mistake as Malfoy has recently had quite the fall from grace and is desperate. Pettigrew told him something that, for some reason, made the man decide to help him escape... fortunately Lucius was caught in the act so he is now on the run too... but Lucius' boy comes to the school, as does young Mr. Jones, your cousin." Dumbledore nodded towards Remus, "And Lucius would have reasons to target both of the boys... with Peters aid... I want you two here to be able to defend them in necessary."

Remus went tense and pale, since Harry had definitely told him about the reasons Lucius would have to despise him, "I'll do whatever it takes... neither of them are going to get the boys."

"If I come up against Peter I can't promise that he'll survive." Sirius stated darkly, "If he comes here-"

"Though he has not had a trial yet, considering his confession in front of the Minister himself, he has been sentenced to the Dementors kiss when he is found."


	60. Discoveries

Harry was confused. Andromeda and Ted had refused to explain anything, though Andromeda had clearly been crying over something, and in the afternoon Ron's parents had arrived, panicked and tearful themselves, taking him home with them, without a word of explanation. It wasn't until the morning the next day that Harry got any explanation at all.

He, Draco and Hermione were up early, mostly due to the fact that they'd also been sent to bed early so that the adults, which later in the evening had included Tonks, who flooed in with a pale serious look on her face before the trio had been kicked out of the room, could have serious discussions.

They must have been up fairly late, because by the time the paper arrived, and the trio had already eaten generous helpings of breakfast, which had been chocolate chip pancakes, made by Harry and Hermione with Draco attempting, and failing to help, since he'd never cooked a day in his life, had never even seen anyone cook without the use of magic.

When they realised that no one was awake Harry quickly got out some coins, the supply that he knew the Tonks family used to buy their papers, and paid the delivery owl before taking the paper, unfolding it and looking at it curiously.

 _SIRIUS BLACK INNOCENT!_

He glanced at Draco and Hermione, "Didn't dad mention someone called Sirius?"

"He did." Hermione confirmed, leaning forward curiously, "Let me read that?"

"And me."

 _'The events of Sirius Black's crime and conviction are well known, but it a series of truly shocking events that took place early this morning it has been discovered that the supposed criminal is, in fact, an innocent man, framed by one of his closest childhood friends._

 _Until very recently it was believed that Black was a murderous follower of He Who Must Not Be Named, who, in a fit of fury after his master was defeated murdered twelve muggles and a wizard, who it was believed went after him to try and bring him in._

 _It has, however, been revealed that Peter Pettigrew, his supposed victim, has in fact been alive and living as a rat, his illegal Animagus form._

 _In a horrible twist of fate it was their close friend that discovered Mr. Pettigrew's survival, spotting the rat while visiting a family member, who had the young boy who was the rats owner around as a guest. When he discovered the rats survival he immediately enlisted the help of one Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, to discover the truth of the matter._

 _Sirius Black was in fact, an innocent victim who lost everything in one stroke on the night of He Who Shall Not be Named's defeat._

 _He discovered that his friend was in fact a traitor working for You Know Who, and had, in fact, told the evil Wizard of the Potter's location. In a fit of distraught anger the man went to confront Pettigrew, who preceded to frame him for the betrayal by screaming it for the whole street to hear, before cutting off his finger and throwing the curse that caused the explosion and killed twelve muggles. In the chaos he was able to transform and escape, and the shocked Black couldn't even bring himself to struggle as he was taken to Azkaban, without even a trial, to suffer for twelve years for a crime he didn't commit._

 _We can only hope he will be able to rebuild his life once more, once the charges are all officially dropped and his name is cleared, a process that may take weeks._

 _It will, however, be a bitter sweet day, as he will be unable to take custody of his young godson, Harry Potter, who would have been nearly thirteen years old, and was tragically murdered several years ago._

Harry swallowed hard, staring at the paper with wide eyes, "I..." He had so many questions, so many things he needed to know. Ron's rat. Ron's rat had secretly been the man who betrayed his parents. All this time... He let out a sudden sob, tossing the paper away and making for the door, with Draco and Hermione letting out frantic cries for him to stop, but it was Tonk who stopped him, apparating in front of him and blocking his path.

"Harry!" She spotted the paper before quickly wrapping her arms around him, letting him crumple and sob against her even as she quickly called out, "Mum! Dad! Get down here!" And the two adults came rushing down the stairs, seeing the scene, and Andromeda rushed to Harry, pulling him into her arms quickly.

"Oh Harry you weren't supposed to find out like that."

"Can someone please explain what's going on! Please!" Harry let out a sob, "Justs explain."

"We will... We will I promise..." She gently guided Harry towards the kitchen table, and they all sat as Andromeda slowly explained everything, the fact that his parents had been in hiding, that they'd cast a spell that meant only one person would be able to hand them over, that everyone had believed it to be Sirius.

By the time she was finished Harry had stopped crying, though he was clearly upset, and Draco and Hermione were sat either side of him, comforting him, but he was calmer. He was slightly disappointed that, according to Tonks, he wouldn't be able to see his dad or meet Sirius for a little while, but he could kind of understand why. He'd heard of Azkaban, and his dad would want to help his friend recover, and he knew that Harry would be safe enough for the time being, staying with the Tonks family.

So that was how he spent his holidays, both him and Draco panicking slightly when the news that Pettigrew had escaped with the aid of Lucius Malfoy, but they were safe enough where they were. Of course Hermione had to go when the week was up, and she went on Holiday to France with her parents, as Ron went to Egypt with his family.

When their Hogwarts letters came Harry and Draco were taken to Diagon Alley, where they got their supplies and Harry and Draco were allowed to do some shopping in Gambol and Japes.

Harry did receive a few letters from Remus, who refused to give too much away, only promising that he would see Harry once more soon enough, and that Harry was perfectly safe from Lucius and Peter for the time being, and before long, the boys were heading onto the train together, intent on finding Ron and Hermione.


	61. A prank

It was Draco who spotted Ron peering out of a carriage towards the end of the train first, and he grinned and waved, with Ron letting out a laugh and waving back, which made Hermione poke her head out too, gesturing for them to hurry up, with an honestly slightly confusing level of excitement. It was't until the two boys reached the carriage that they understood why Ron and Hermione had looked so happy. Remus was sat there, a small smile on his lips when he spotted the two boys, and he held out his arms just in time for Harry to drop his trunk and launch himself at him, pressing his face into his dads shoulder. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there Harry I really am..."

"What are you doing here dad? Why are you on the train?"

"Because." Remus smiled, "I'm your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"What?" Harry's eyes widened before he let out an excited noise as the realisation sunk in, "You're gonna be teaching me?"

"All of you." Remus ruffled his hair as he pushed Harry away from him gently, "As will Sirius. Who you're going to meet tonight... as long as you four don't mind sneaking around after hours." he grinned, "You can use your cloak, after you get back from the feast you can come to my office, Sirius was completely cleared of all charges today... I figured it would be a good surprise for him, telling him that you're alive."

"And.." Harry hesitated, "You're sure he won't try and take me away from you?"

"Harry he's already agreed that he'll come and live with us after the school years up... if he takes custody... he's hardly going to press charges for kidnapping, you won't have to hide anymore."

"And I'll get to still be with you." Harry lit up, "That's brilliant dad I..."

"I know." he smiled and sat back down, pulling Harry with him and bringing their trunks into the carriage with a wave of his wand.

"But why are you on the train?" Draco spoke up, grinning along with the others.

"Ah.." Remus' expression tuned slightly more serious, "What with Peter's escape and your father helping him... Dumbledore thought there ought to be someone on the train as a just in case sort of thing... someone who could sit with you four and make sure nothing happened."

"Oh." Harry swallowed hard, "So they think that he'll come after me and Draco?"

"It is a possibility.. but Harry both me and Sirius will be at the school this year... you know you can trust both of us this won't be like last year where you didn't have a teacher you could trust.. if you feel even the slightest bit afraid you can both come to us... we'll protect you."

"Right." Harry nodded, relaxing very slightly, "We'll be safe."

"And if we see anything weird we can come to you and we won't get in trouble."

"Exactly." Remus smiled, glancing at the window as the train left the station, "Now I'm going to get a bit of sleep for now.. it was a full moon and you know I'm always done in for a couple of days after... if you need me for anything just shake me awake."

he settled down fairly quickly and soon he was asleep, and Remus could sleep through pretty much anything.

And the friends talked quietly amongst themselves, all feeling very cheery about the situation, getting a hoard of treats from the trolley before Harry suddenly grinned, glancing at Draco as he held up a pumpkin pasty. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking Draco?"

"I thought we were gonna find a way to slip it to Snape?"

"What?" Ron leaned forward, "What is it?" Harry grinned, quickly going through his things and grabbing his bag of things from Gambol and Japes, pulling out a small bottle of clear liquid, "You put it in a person's food or drink and it turns their hair bright pink for a few months, there's no antidote or anything."

Ron grinned, "Are you gonna-"

"I want no part in this." Hermione interrupted, despite her grin, "I am not getting involved in another father son prank war after the last one."

"You don't have to." Harry quickly opened the bottle and filled the small needle up with the liquid, injecting it into the pasty, "When dad wakes up I'll ask if he's hungry, he loves pumpkin pasties so I'll tell him I've saved it for him."

"Oh this is gonna be a great year." Ron declared confidently, it's gonna be so much fun."

Gradually their conversation drifted onto other things, and when Remus woke, as the train pulled up, they managed to rather impressively, keep straight faces as Harry gave his dad the pasty, watching him eat it before he rushed off to the castle, unaware of the fact that his hair was slowly turning a bright pink colour, up until he arrived in the great hall, a few minutes after the four friends had all sat down, and a man who had to be Sirius, burst out laughing.

Remus froze, his eyes narrowing as laughter rippled around the great hall as all of the students spotted him. "What is it?"

"Someone turned your hair pink." Sirius was pointing, "Someone turned your hair pink Remus!" and Remus closed his eyes, his face going blank before he called out, "Five points from Gryffindor, and you four, you know who you are, come to my office after the feast." then he walked to the table and sat down next to Sirius, his gaze drifting towards the laughing three years, who looked very unrepentant about what they'd done, before his attention was drawn to Sirius, who grinned. "Suits you old friend."

And Remus silently vowed to get Sirius back for that, perhaps he could borrow some of whatever Harry had used on him, it would certainly be a very interesting year, he could see that already.


	62. Meeting Sirius

The feast passed fairly quickly, with Dumbledore introducing the new teachers, which also included Hagrid, a fact that made the friends laugh, since who else would have assigned the biting book on their list, and before long Harry, Draco, Hermione and Ron were making their way towards Remus' office, it was the same one Lockhart had had, and when they arrived Harry didn't even bother to knock, opening the door and letting himself in, looking around curiously at the dart creatures dotted around the room, he walked in happily, dropping down onto the comfortable sofa which was pressed against the back wall.

A few moment later the door was opened again and Remus raised an eyebrow, "Not even waiting for me to let you in?"

"Yeah well," Harry smirked, "I can see myself spending a lot of time in detention here."

"You're lucky that I found it amusing." Remus stated lightly, "Or I'd be giving you a detention right now..." he paused, "Do you by any chance have whatever you used to do this to me with you?"

"Yep." Harry pulled it out of his pocket and tossed it to Remus, who caught it easily and pulled out a glass, putting a few drops into it and filling it with some firewhiskey.

"I hope I don't need to ask you not to mention this to anyone else." Remus stated lightly, "I trust you four not to go telling about one drink."

"Of course we won't." Harry stated quickly, with nods from his friends, "Sirius should be here in a bit, I told him to meet me in my office after the feast after all. Are you ready to meet him Harry?"

"Of course." he smiled nervously, and Remus looked at the others.

"Right, you three are free to leave if you want, I'd understand. This is likely to get rather emotional... just make sure to tell the other students that I told you off for your little prank."

"We'll say that you were strict but fair." Ron stated, "So that Fred and George don't decide to make you a target."

"We'll see you soon Professor." Hermione stated warmly, "Though... we don't have your class until Thursday."

"I'm sure that I'll see you at some point before then... remember if you need anything you can come to me."

"Of course." Draco smiled before grabbing Hermione's arm, and the three of them left, and once they were gone Remus pulled out a bottle of butterbeer, opening it up and handing it to Harry.

"Are you nervous? About meeting Sirius I mean?"

"I.. A little I guess." Harry stated slowly, "I mean... I know he's my godfather but I don't know much else about him really.. you didn't exactly talk about him or.." he hesitated, "Or the other one. You told me about mum and dad but never Sirius."

"I was angry at him.. I thought he was guilty... I regret it more than anything now.. maybe if I'd have believed in him.. fought for him... maybe you'd have never been put with those Muggles-"

"What's done is done dad." Harry gave a small shrug, "There's no changing it now."

"You are far too wise for your own good kid." he reached out, ruffling Harry's hair and making him yelp and duck his head, both of them pausing when there was a knock at the door, and Sirius quickly called out, "Come in."

The door opened and Sirius poked his head around it, pausing when he spotted Harry, who to him was just another student, "Ah.. is that the kid who turned your hair pink... I c-"

"Sirius come in." Remus smiled, "Come on, come in and sit down, I'm sure our prankster wouldn't mind you sitting next to him."

Harry shook his head, "I wouldn't-"

Sirius hesitated before stepping in, noticing the bottle of butterbeer, "Do usually punish your students by giving them a drink."

"Nah, Mr. Jones here is just a special case." he picked up the glass of firewhiskey and held it out for Sirius, "Don't worry, he's hardly going to tell on you for drinking in front of him. And it's just one glass, I have one too." Sirius took it slowly.

"Are you sure it's a good-"

"Sirius I spent most of last night curled up in here in my wolf form, and the transformation is still painful even if I keep my mind thanks to the wolfsba-"

"Remus!" Sirius shot Harry a panicked look, "Have you lost your mind what are you-"

"He already knows." Remus cut Sirius off, "He's known since he was six years old Sirius-"

"What do you mean I.. I don't understand." Sirius looked confused, "Is he your cousin I-"

"Sirius..." Remus leaned forward, "Dumbledore wasn't wrong to tell you to have faith... I do believe the old man's onto us."

"Yeah, I got that impression when we spoke before I destroyed Lucius' reputation singlehandedly.

"You sound far too proud of that Harry." Remus shook his head, "I nearly had a heart attack when Tonks told me."

"Harry?" Sirius tensed up slightly, "Remus what's going on here."

"Sirius I managed to track down Harry when he was six years old... Dumbledore left him with the Dursley's-"

"He what?" Sirius was on his feet, "He left him with those... no no no they'd hav-"

"Have treated me like shit-"

"Harry!" Remus glared, "Language young man."

"Sorry dad." he said, completely unrepentant.

"Sure you are. Now as I was about to explain, I tracked him down Sirius, and when I realised how they treated him..."

Sirius' eyes were glued to Harry, who made his hair go bright pink to match his dads, "You took him... you took him and you hid him because they'd never have let you keep custody because you're a werewolf."

"I enlisted the Tonks' help." Remus admitted, "To teach him how to control his Metamorphagus abilities. They looked after him every full moon and had me bring him over so that they could see he was being taken care of... they're like family to us now."

"Remus..." Sirius swallowed hard, "You-"

"I found him and I took him in and I raised him.. changed his last name so that no one would be any the wiser-"

"I knew to keep it a secret.. and since no one knew I was a Metamorphagus no one suspects that I could possibly be Ha-" he was cut off by Sirius grabbing him and hugging him tightly, damn near tears as he clung to his godson.

"Harry... Harry, pup... you're alive... thank Merlin you're alive I..." he was sobbing into the boys hair, holding him close, and after a moment Harry hugged back.

"Promise you won't take me from my dad?"

"I won't... I won't I.. I'd never take you from your dad I sear to you..."

"You can move in with us like I said.. take custody of him... he won't have to hide who he is anymore."

"Of course." Sirius looked towards Remus, "You raised him so well Remus look at him."

"I know." Remus smiled softly, "I know I did."


	63. Prank

Eventually Sirius calmed down and pulled away from Harry, though he stayed fairly close to the thirteen year old, and they all talked, chattering about Harry and Remus' life, since the ex-convicted informed them that he wanted to know everything their was to know, taking small sips of his drink as the hours passed, his hair turning a vivid pink without him even noticing, until eventually Remus glanced at the clock and sighed, "And right now I think it's time for Harry to go to bed." he spoke slowly, "Sirius don't get that look you'll see him again soon enough. And over the weekend you'll have the time to see about getting legal custody and telling the world he's alive again.. I admit it's good to not have to fear what will happen if people find out about Harry."

"Does that mean I can use my powers in public now?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Not yet." Remus stated after a moment of thought, "You should wait until after it's all sorted, just to be safe... once you're officially alive again, then you can use them."

Sirius grinned slightly, "The amount of trouble you could use those powers for-"

"I'll be able to use them for a lot less once people know." Harry pouted, "Snape might even figure out that I was the one who threw those dungbombs into the staff room in my first year and not Theodore Nott."

"You..." Sirius let out a laugh, "Oh you really have raised him well Remus I am so proud of you both."

Remus groaned, "And why did you do that Harry?"

"Because." Harry's expression turned serious, "He attacked Hermione when she was on her own and used the Leg Locker curse on her, which meant when a troll came into the school she was in the girls bathroom crying and unaware of what was going on and she couldn't even run when the Troll found her."

"Troll." the traces of amusement on both of the adults faces disappeared as Remus asked that, "Why in Merlin's name wasn't a letter sent home about a troll... what happened?"

"Ron, Draco and I went to find her and we did... and we found the troll. We managed to knock it out."

"Was it a young troll or.." Sirius looked pale too, at the thougt of Harry even facing a very young troll, they were dangerous no matter what age they were.

"Fully grown mountain troll." Harry shrugged, "I was fine in the end, McGonagall gave us points for our bravery in rescuing a fellow student and Snape took points from Slytherin and gave Nott a detention but it didn't really seem like enough at the time."

"I..." Remus shook his head, "I could honestly kill Dumbledore and McGonagall right now I didn't so much as receive a letter, and I'd have known if the Grangers did.. you could have been killed Harry."

"But I wasn't." Harry gave his dad a desperate look, "And I thought you'd panic if you found out... y'know I forgot that The four of us agreed never to tell anyone for a reason."

"If it hadn't happened two years ago I would be very angry at you right now." Remus sighed, "But you were eleven and eleven year olds make stupid choices... I'm honestly more angry at the teachers for not telling me any of this."

"Like I said before dad, it didn't do me any serious damage in the end."

"Yes, and I would still like to know what happened at the end of the year to give you those nightmares."

"Oh? Oh look at that is that the time?" Harry stood up quickly, "I should be going to bed."

"You are as bad at changing subjects as your dad was." Sirius shook his head, "I'm assuming something back happened last year then?"

"All the letter told me was that Harry was in the hospital wing and that he was going to be fine, and that he had acted very bravely as befitting of his Gryffindor house."

"It was nothing." nothing in the world would calm down Remus' protective side if he ever found out what had happened in Harry's first year at Hogwarts, if Quirrell wasn't already dead then Harry would honestly fear for the mans life, well, maybe not since he had, over the year since it had happened, realised that the man had, if not deserved to die, needed to. All Harry had done was defend himself, and there was no reason he should feel guilty for that.

"I don't believe you." Remus sighed, running his fingers through his hair, pointing at the strands of grey, "See, see this Harry, this is what you do to me."

Sirius grinned slightly, "You might be going grey Remus, but I can't help but notice that you've been smiling more today than you have the entire holiday."

"That is because he loves me despite the fact that I'm the reason he's going grey." Harry stated lightly, not looking at all ashamed, "Life would be far too boring without me in it wouldn't it dad?"

"Oh hush." Remus waved a hand in his direction, "Didn't you say something about it being late? If you won't tell me what happened last year you might as well head off to bed, I'm sure I can ask around and find out."

"I doubt it." Harry shrugged, "Pretty sure all of the teachers were sworn to secrecy or something, all I know is that there were so many rumours flying around the school that the others spent their time visiting me in the hospital wing telling me a new one every day." he paused, "Night dad, Sirius."

"Night Harry." Remus smiled, "Now off you go, before I decide you're a little boy again and need to be tucked in, I'm sure that would amuse your friends-" Harry rushed out quickly, hearing Remus and Sirius' laughter echoing behind him as he did, and, before he turned the corner, he heard Sirius' laughter turn into a loud yelp and he heard the yell of, "Moony my hair! You bastard!"


	64. Prank war

Harry was exhausted the next morning, though he wouldn't complain, since the night before had been so brilliant, and at breakfast he told his friends about what had happened after they left in a hushed voice.

When both Sirius and Remus walked in all of the students stared, mostly because none of them had expected their second new professor to come in with bright pink hair too, clearly finding the humour in the situation much more than he had when he first noticed it.

Fred and George, understandably, assumed that the four third years were behind it, and grinned at them, Fred patting Ron on the back.

"Guess there's hope for you yet oh boring brother of our." He stated brightly, wiping away a mock tear, "You four really are outdoing yourselves this year, first Professor Lupin and Professor Black... We really are very proud."

"Finally you're seeing the light and following our footsteps." George added, "Today is a truly great day."

Which made Ginny laugh and give them a thumbs up, and Percy glare disapprovingly as Ron flushed at the praise and none of his friends corrected his brothers.

Of course he didn't feel quite so smug after eating his food, and neither did Hermione or Draco.

Harry had had lots of experience with his dad's revenge pranks before, so he knew it would be a swift revenge, and he knew his dad would find it amusing to dose them with the same stuff he'd been dosed with, of course it wouldn't affect Harry like it did the others, as he was a Metamophagus, which was why he decided to just not eat it.

It was Ginny who realised what was happening first, letting out a wooping laugh and pointing at them, and soon enough Fred and George were laughing too, as Ron, Draco and Hermione's hair turned the same vivid pink as the two teachers.

Harry laughed so hard he fell off his chair, much to their vindication. All four of them noticed the looks that Dumbledore and McGonagall were shooting Remus and Sirius, who were doing their best to look as innocent as possible.

Soon enough breakfast was finished and the friends were making their way to the Divination classroom, Hermione carrying far too many books for the lessons they had that day, though she refused to explain why.

They did, with the help of a mad knight portrait, react the tower where Divination was held, arriving a few minutes before anyone else, taking the time to catch their breath. Once they were actually up in the classroom the lesson went well for all of half an hour, until Professor Trelawney took one look into his cup and let out a dramatic gasp, reeling backwards and declaring that he had the Grimm, which had made Harry roll his eyes, since he knew that his godfathers animagus form was rather similar to the Grimm, so it was amusing. It annoyed Hermione of course, who, when Trelawney went on to say that he had an enemy, snapped that of course he did, the entire school knew that he'd made an enemy of Lucius Malfoy the year before.

This didn't, of course, stop the other students from shooting him looks that varied from worried to pitying, though McGonagalls reaction when Hermione had snappily told their Professor why half the class looked like they were in mourning had made the four friends laugh.

Care of Magical Creatures, Harry decided very quickly, was a new favourite class, since he'd gotten to actually ride the Hippogriff that Hagrid had shown them, and when he told his dad about it later that evening he'd seemed suitably impressed. And on the Tuesday was the first History of Magic lesson for the year, which Harry had been looking forward to.

When they arrived, the four friends arriving about five minutes early and finding seats at the front, Sirius was already sat waiting, and he grinned at them as they sat down, "Harry and friends." he greeted lightly, "Let me see if I can guess... Ron-" He pointed at them one by one as he spoke, "Draco, and you must be Hermione... gotta say I've been looking forward to meeting you three as well, properly I mean. Remus has told me a few things." and tugged at his hair, "And according to Remus you guys were all in on his little prank."

"Of course." Harry grinned, "I was the one who brought it in the first place... not gonna lie I was planning on finding a way to use it on Snape but... well a prank war with dad is always fun."

"Harry last time you had a prank war he put hair removal cream in your shampoo." Hermione shook her head, "If you weren't a metamorphagus you'd have looked ridiculous."

"Ah but I am so I didn't." Harry grinned, "Though I gotta admit having my hair start falling out while I was showering did make me panic."

Sirius grinned, "You know just hearing you lot talk brings a tear to my eye, knowing that the next generation of Marauders, that's what we called ourselves in our Hogwarts days, me Remus and your dad, are doing so well."

Ron grinned, "We have some more plans... we actually have a plan to get at Snape."

"Yeah." Harry leaned forward, "We were wondering if you could help with that actually. I need you to keep dad distracted."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because." Draco grinned, "Harry's plan is to throw a dye bomb-"

"An invention made by Fred and George which they're letting us test out-" Ron spoke up quickly.

"At him, it should dye his skin, hair and clothes red and gold."

"And why would you need my help?"

"Because of how we plan on staying out of trouble. I will be shifting to look like Ron."

"Yep." Ron grinned, "And meanwhile, me and Hermione will be with Professor McGonagall."

"Meaning you have an iron clad alibi." Sirius nodded, "That does sound very smart.. but your dad-"

"Knows I'm a Metamorphagus, and I figure he's more likely to take points if he's there than if he hears about it later."

"I can do that." Sirius leaned back slightly, "Just tell me when you need him distracted and I'll handle it, it'll have to be before the weekend though."

"I know." Harry grinned, "Thanks for agreeing to help."

They had to end their discussion then, because other students were arriving, and, it was very soon revealed, that Sirius was actually a rather good teacher, certainly better than Binns, since he managed to make it all actually sound interesting, and, much to Hermione's joy, they actually made notes for once.


	65. Flash from the past

The start of the first week back at Hogwarts had been brilliant, despite the fact that Snape seemed even more bad tempered than usual. They planned it all very carefully, and on the Wednesday evening they had arranged everything for their prank. Harry had shifted so that he looked like Ron after classes, and he had jumped out on the Professor in the middle of the hall, when the sour man was the only one there, and threw the dye bomb at him before making a break for it, with the Professor screaming after him.

He quickly met with Draco, shifting back to his normal appearance before they headed down towards where they knew McGonagall would be with Ron and Hermione, and when they arrived they saw Snape already arguing with McGonagall about what had happened, with the head of house staunchly defending her young lion, with Ron doing his best innocent confused look behind her, and Hermione stifling her giggles at the sight of the man who usually wore only black, covered in red and gold dye. Fred and George gave him a thumbs up behind the potion masters back.

Both Harry and Draco jumped when they heard a familiar voice behind them whisper, "Boo." and they spun around, Harry's eyes going wide when he saw Sirius.

"What are you doing here? You were supposed to be distracting dad." he hissed.

"Didn't need to, he got called away after his last lesson by Moody." Sirius whispered back, grinning at the sight of the angry Snape, "And I figured that as long as I wasn't playing distraction I might as well come along and watch the show."

"Good it's it?" Draco grinned slightly as McGonagall started yelling at Snape, "Do you know what Professor Lupin got called away for?"

"Not sure, apparently someone got past the wards on your house earlier today." he nodded to Harry, "Probably just a muggle he said, but he contacted Moody just in case, what with the rat running around."

"Right." Harry nodded, focusing back on the fight and tilting his head, "Ooh... she's getting real angry now.. how long do you think he'll be?"

"I doubt he'll be too long but I mean.. I doubt he'll come rushing straight to find you unless it's something important. You should be good as long as... yep Snape appears to be giving up. Look innocent kids."

Harry and Draco instantly put on wide eyed shocked looks as Snape turned and stormed off, glaring at them as he passed before sneering at Sirius, though he paused before he was past Sirius, "Professor Lupin-" which made Harry, Sirius, Draco, Ron and Hermione all spin around to look at the Professor, who shoved past Snape, a panicked look on his face.

"Out of my way Severus!" and in his hands was a black flute case with a long strap. And Harry froze, his eyes glued to it even as his friends let out shocked noises, "Harry have you ever seen this before? Is this one of yours?" he looked towards Draco and Ron, even as Snape stepped forward, his eyes narrowed.

"Where did you get that?" He asked silkily, clearly shaken up by the sight of it. And of course, Harry realised, he'd recognise it to. He'd have seen it down in the final chamber when he'd arrived to find Harry half dead.

"Do you recognise it?" Remus asked quickly.

"Where did you get it?"

"In the Jones' home. On Harry's bed."

Harry stepped back, shaking his head, "N-no no no.."

"It wasn't left there by us." Draco spoke up, his voice cracking slightly as he reached out to touch Harry's arm only for his friend to flinch away.

"Harry-" Hermione started, before he bolted, shoving his way past Sirius, Snape and his dad, hearing his friends calling out for him, and Sirius and Remus running after him.

He didn't stop until he was outside on the grounds, tripping over and falling, not bothering to try and get up, and a few moments later Remus and Sirius were by his side, Remus rolling him over, a panicked look on his face, "Harry, Merlin what made you run o-"

"He knows where we live!" Harry let out a sob, grabbing at his dad, "I'm sorry I'm so sorry I-I... he knows where we live."

"Harry." Sirius frowned, "What's wrong kid?"

Remus must have seen something in Harry's face because he straightened up, "Sirius go get Ron, Hermione and Draco and bring them to Dumbledore's office." he scooped up the sobbing and shaking teenager, "We are getting answers now..." Sirius nodded and rushed back inside quickly as Remus carried his son into the castle, ignoring the shocked and worried looks he got, charging his way up the stairs.

By the time he reached the stone Gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office it was already waiting and it didn't even demand a password, "Black's just taken the other three up." he informed Remus, who nodded. It did make sense, they'd be able to move faster than him, since he was carrying Harry, which was bound to slow him down.

He quickly stepped past the Gargoyle and onto the moving stairs, still holding onto his son tightly, letting him press his face into his shoulder.

When they reached the top he pushed the door open and stepped inside, ignoring the worried looks as he carefully put Harry down in a chair, crouching next to him so that the teenager didn't have to pull away from him. "Right." he spoke very sharply, "I want to know what the hell has been going on at Hogwarts. And why the hell Harry reacted like this to a flute case. It was left on his bed by someone who broke in so I'm assuming it's come kind of message that I don't understand."

Dumbledore's expression turned serious at that, "Pettigrew would be the only one who knows where he lives so I think we can assume he is at least connected... as for the case... that does not bode well for anyone."

"So you know what it means." Sirius spoke up, "You need to tell us right now-"

"First I need to confirm my suspicion. Harry, last year I asked if there was something you were hiding... I shall ask you again..."

"I'm Harry Potter." he spoke very quietly, still gripping Remus' robes tightly, as Dumbledore nodded.

"I feared as much... and during your first year... I assume he discovered as much."

"Yes."

"Then the situation is indeed dire." he turned his gaze to Remus and Sirius, who both looked angry and confused, "Voldemort knows where you've been hiding him."


	66. Truth

There was a horrified moment of silence before Remus shook his head, "What the bloody hell are you talking about Dumbledore? Voldemort died!"

"I am afraid not." Dumbledore spoke seriously, shaking his head at Remus and Sirius, "He was greatly weakened by what happened, though I confess to not being completely sure what happened myself, though I have my suspicions. I have never believed him to be dead. It's why I left Harry with the Dursley's." he gave Remus a disapproving look, "Before you saw fit to kidnap him."

"What do you mean? Dumbledore they were abusing him." Remus shook his head, "I refused to leave him there, surely you can understand that."

"Abusing him? I thought... I had hoped that even Petunia wouldn't be so cruel... I'll ask for more information in just a moment but first... Lily gave her life to protect him.. a very powerful magic." he explained, noticing that the room had gone completely silent as Harry's friends listened too, clearly worried. "As long as he lived with her blood he would be safe until he turned seventeen. As long as he called it home and went back once a year."

"And I took him away." Remus breathed out, "I... Merlin Dumbledore you should have told me. I had a right to know." he paused, "I probably still would have taken him but I'd have known what I was risking."

"I need to know why you did feel the need to take him, you said they were abusing him?"

"I tracked them down.. tracked him down. I just wanted to see him you understand-" When Dumbledore nodded he continued, "I.. I stood outside, and I was careful not to be seen and then he came running out like he was scared for his life and that.. that man was yelling after him, calling him a freak.. and he tripped and that monster just called out that he hoped Harry froze and slammed the door on him... he was crying in pain and that... he slammed the door. So.. when I was sure no one else was going to help him I approached and I wrapped him up in my jacket and I realised he had bruises on his face too.. bruises all over Albus... I told him I was a friend of his daddy's and he asked if I was there to rescue him.. you have to understand I couldn't just leave him there to that. So I took him and I hid the fact... I knew I'd never be given custody, not being what I am. But... James and Lily bound his Metamorphagus abilities, they wanted to wait until he was old enough to control them, you know how rare they are... I unbound them when I took him, enlisted the Tonks'... changed his last name and... well the rest is history. I raised him and when he turned eleven he came to Hogwarts."

"I see." Dumbledore sighed, "I would have preferred to know but I understand why you felt the need to keep it a secret, and I understand why you took him... I was unaware of quite how bad things were..."

"Can I just state that they're dead if I ever see them." Sirius spoke up, an angry look on his face, "They abused him... he was just a fucking-"

"Language."

"kid, and no I won't want my language right now Remus. They hit him.. they hit my pup..."

"And he's been away from them and safe for seven years now Sirius. I agree what they did was wrong and they deserved to suffer but you don't want to get locked away again now do you? Besides we have more important matters to deal with." he turned his gaze to Dumbledore, "Like an explanation on what happened during Harry's first year... I already know what happened during his second but his reaction to the flute case I found on his bed after someone broke into the house tells me that it was a lot worse than I thought and now you mentioned Voldemort."

"During Harry's first year I was given the Philosopher Stone by Nicolas Flamel." Dumbledore stated after a moment, "I set up a series of tasks... tests if you will, to prevent any attempts at stealing it... I knew someone was after it but... I wasn't aware who it was, if I was I would never had kept it on school grounds. I believed that Quirrell, the Defence teacher that year, was after it for his own purposes... Harry, through a series of events, learned about this and discovered something I was unaware of. Voldemort was after the Stone. Had even been on the grounds, feeding off Unicorn blood-"

"Merlin no." Remus breathed out, hating the idea of his son being so close to the man who murdered his parents.

"That was when we found out who Harry was." Ron spoke up, "He... he was in the Forest, he was nearly attacked by... him. Firenze, a Centaur, he saved him. He was panicking after it happened and he ended up telling us."

"We promised we'd never tell anyone."

"And so they decided to try and save the stone themselves... they did remarkably well I must say, under the circumstances, and young Draco took his flute to use on the Cerebus, the first test. He would fall asleep with a little bit of music.

"We stuck together as long as we could but Ron got hurt." Draco spoke up quietly, "So I said I'd stay behind with him... gave Harry my flute in it's case... so he'd have me with him.. I know it sounds stupid but... it felt right."

"I went on with Harry but there was only enough potion for one person to go through with Snapes test... so he sent me back to help the others and I went to try and get a teacher since we knew we'd not be able to hold the thief off forever."

"It was Quirrell." Harry spoke, "It was Quirrell down there... but it wasn't just Quirrell he... Voldemort attached himself to Quirrell's soul h-he was on the back of his head." his voice cracked slightly, "I... I managed to get the stone and.. and I... he attacked me and... and he hurt me.. I tried to fight back but... and then he was trying to take the Stone so I just... I started clawing at his face and he got angry and... and he had his hands around my throat and I couldn't breath and..." he was shaking and crying at the memories, "The only thing I could reach was the flute case and I just grabbed it and swung it over and over until... until he stopped moving and then... and then I just.. I passed out."

Remus pulled him into a tight hug, holding his son close, "Oh Harry... oh my poor boy it's okay.. it's okay you're safe now you're safe."


	67. Plans

**Just a quick warning people, I won't be able to update at all tomorrow because I won't have any internet so sorry in advance.**

A soft, horrified silence filled the room as Harry cried and Remus rocked him slowly, "It's okay baby boy it's okay..."

"So the instrument case..." Sirus spoke slowly, "It's some kind of message saying that Voldemort knows where Harry lives... but h-"

"Peter." Remus spoke up, "Peter's been there... only once but he's been there... If he and Lucius somehow managed to find Voldemort..."

"Then Harry is no longer safe there." Dumbledore stated firmly, "Fortunately he'll have to stay all through the year this year in any case as you two will also have to be here, being teachers now... which means we have a year to make plans... teachers are, of course, given rooms which they can use all year around... arrangements could be made so that Harry will be able to stay during the holidays too if you can't find some other alternative."

"But what about my friends?" Harry asked quietly, "I'll... I want to be able to see my friends-"

"And I am sure arrangements can be made for them to visit, though I would avoid you visiting at the Weasley home considering that Peter Pettigrew probably knows it very well after having lived there all of these years."

"What about the Tonks'?" Draco suggested, "Harry already spends lot's of his summer there, he might as well have lived there this summer." he pointed out, "And dad doesn't know where they live... I mean he tried to find out but they cast some wards and all to make sure that he couldn't come and drag me back." he stated seriously, "I mean I know that my dad's not on the same level as Voldemort but-"

"Actually that's not a bad option." Sirius spoke up suddenly, "I mean.. if they were willing, with enough wards they should be fairly safe. And from what you said Voldemort was badly weakened... I think if he was recovered he would have done something more than just leave the case. He probably just wants to scare Harry into doing something stupid."

"I am scared." Harry spoke up, his face pale, "I'd be pretty stupid not to be." he wrapped his arms around himself. They broke into our home..."

Remus squeezed his shoulder gently, "Harry, have I ever let anyone hurt you?"

"I... no." he managed a very small smile, "You've always done whatever it took to protect me."

"Exactly, so do you trust me when I tell you that that monster isn't going to get to you while I'm around?"

"Yes." Harry nodded at that, "I trust you dad... I know you'll protect me I just.. don't want you getting hurt either."

"I don't plan on it."

"Don't worry kid." Sirius gave an easy smile, "I'll make sure he doesn't get hurt."

"Good." Harry gave a weak smile, "I'll be safe from him." he paused, "I.. what will I do about Hogsmeade?" he asked after a moment of hesitation, "I still want to go there but if they're coming for me..."

"I'm sure we can figure something out." Sirius spoke up, "Even if you need one of us escourting you down there just to make sure they don't try anything, right Sirius?"

"You just want an excuse to spend more time with Harry." Remus teased, clearly trying to lighten the mood somewhat, since Harry still looked deathly pale."

"Of course do, he's my favorite after all."

"I'm wounded." Remus shot back dryly, which had the bonus of making Harry let out a soft laugh.

"You should be." Sirius shot back, reaching up and running his fingers through the pink hair, "I blame you for this Remus. I mean look at my beautiful hair."

"You're a vain ass."

"I am beautiful." the back and forth coaxed more laughter from Harry, and everyone looked slightly less worried when he spoke again.

"I dunno, you both look pretty stupid with pink hair." as he spoke he turned his hair a bright pink, "I however, look great."

"As amusing as this is." Dumbledore spoke up, "I do believe we need to make plans, under the circumstances. How were you planning on dealing with revealing that Harry is alive?"

"I was going to go and sort it out over the weekend with the Ministry, tell them that he was removed from the Dursley's by someone who was trying to protect him from them, and kept hidden for his own safety." Sirius stated firmly, "And I'll make it clear that no charges are to be pressed for his kidnapping under the circumstances." he glanced at Remus, "It was done for Harry's safety after all."

"Thank you." Remus gave a small nod, "And I notice you don't plan on telling them it was me."

"I won't outright tell them, you're a werewolf you know how people get."

"The children know?" Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, "Harry I expected of course, he's lived with you for years but the others?"

"I told them." Harry shrugged, "None of us see it as that much of a big deal."

"It isn't." Draco shook his head, "Mr Lupin is awesome."

"He is." Hermione agreed, "Being a werewolf doesn't make someone a bad person."

"That's good." Dumbledore nodded, "And I assume you understand that you can't go telling everyone-"

"Of course." Ron snorted, "Can you imagine what some of the adults would say?"

"I can imagine what my mother would say." Draco pulled a face. "Dunno how they can be so stupid." and Remus was smiling at that.

"Well." Dumbledore chuckled, "You four really are a wonderful group of children... though I do believe that, if given a peaceful enough year you'd give the marauders a run for their money... Sirius, you might want to take the day off tomorrow to go to the Ministry, you're free to take Harry with you if you wish. I'm sure he'd have no concerns about missing Potions. And it may be for the best once word gets out that he's a metamorphagus." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "He'll realise fairly quickly who it was that pranked him earlier-"

"What?" Remus raised an eyebrow, "You pranked him?"

"Dad, the first Potions lesson I had I insulted him, does it surprise you?"


	68. To the Ministry

**Thank you for informing me of the issue.**

Remus stared at him for a long moment, "I... didn't even pay any attention but he was red and gold wasn't he?" he asked slowly, his lips twitching slightly, "And yet you seem to be alive and well, completely unharmed."

"That's because Harry is definitely a Marauder Jr." Sirius spoke up, "He got a hold of a dye bomb and made a perfect plan. Made himself look like Ron, and when Snape was alone he jumped out and threw it at him."

"Meanwhile." Ron grinned, since clearly they weren't in trouble for this, and it was definitely making Harry smile, "Me and Hermione were with Professor McGonagall-"

"You had an alibi and Snape didn't have anyone around to back up what he said happened." Remus shook his head, "Why am I not surprised... Merlin Harry that's the sort of thing your father would have done if he was a metamorphagus." his eyes narrowed, "Did you know about this plot Sirius?"

"Me?" Sirius gasped, giving Remus a wounded look, "Would I ever disrespect another teacher like that I me-"

"He was meant to distract you." Draco spoke up lightly, "Because you're the only teacher who would actually have figured out what happened right away, and you'd have punished us."

"That makes sense." Remus gave them a fond smile, "I personally don't feel like there's any point in punishing you four right now considering what you've all been through today." he glanced to Dumbledore, who gave a small nod of agreement, "And it appears Dumbledore agrees. Though you do realise you won't be able to get away with pranks like that so easily in the future."

"Of course." Harry nodded quickly, "Please don't give us detention dad."

"I don't plan on it. But if I have to I will do in the future." he looked to Dumbledore, "Now I think the kids need to get some rest don't you? I mean, they've been through a lot, I can take them back to their dormitory and I'm sure Sirius can fetch Harry in the morning to go sort things out with the Ministry."

"Of course."

"I expect him back in time for my lesson though." Remus spoke, eyeing Harry wearily, "I have to admit I may have to rethink certain things considering what I've just been told.. but I'm sure we'll come up with something for you Harry... you're already pretty far ahead in the theory."

"I'll get him there on time." Sirius grinned, "Though I may walk him past Snape's classroom, just to see his reaction."

"Do try to play nice." Dumbledore remarked dryly, rolling his eyes, "I do not want to have to punish my teachers as if they were once more unruly students."

"I have grown up." Remus stated firmly, "And I'll keep Sirius under control too-don't think I don't see you poking your tongue out Sirius I will hex you if I have to."

"Right." Sirius pulled a face but decided to behave. "You take the kiddies to bed."

"I will." Remus gave a small smile before he ushered the four friends out, walking slightly behind them as Ron, Hermione and Draco formed almost a protective border around Harry as they walked, blocking him from the confused looks he was getting from students who had heard about what had happened after the prank, how he'd freaked out and ran off.

They reached the dormitories soon enough, and Remus said a quick goodbye, laying a reassuring hand on Harry's shoulder before they headed up to bed, Hermione heading off to the girls rooms, and Ron and Draco tugging Harry with them up to their own beds, all of them fairly quiet, and luckily no one else had come up quite so early, so they were left alone as they all got changed into their pyjamas and went to bed, all of them falling asleep fairly quickly.

When Harry woke it was to a house elf politely shaking him awake, and when he dressed and went down, the common room was empty apart from Sirius, who quickly took him to his office and they flooed to the Ministry, with Sirius keeping on arm wrapped around Harry tightly as they made their way through the building, Sirius occiasionally stopping to accept the occasional comment on how strong he must have been to survive for so long. Soon enough they made their way to the right department, and there was a bit of a fuss made when the man very calmly explained the situation, and the Minister himself came and greeted Harry as though he was a little child, but he just forced himself to put up with him, signing the papers that Sirius quietly told him he had to, and Sirius signing paper after paper of his own so that he could officially take custody of the teenager. By the time it was over Harry was, frankly, exhausted and starving, and they stopped in a little cafe not far from the ministry, having a bit to eat as well as drinks, before Sirius apparated them to Hogsmeade and they headed up to the Castle together, with Harry dropping his usual disguise at last once they were inside, and Sirius made certain to walk him past Snape's class, despite the fact that it made the trip to Remus' class twice as long, though Harry had to admit, it was worth it when the man glanced out of the door and spotted Sirius with a young version of James Potter with thise bright green eyes. He ended up putting the wrong ingredient into his potion, which made Harry had Sirius flee from the Dungeons, laughing as they did, stopping in front of the staff room, which made Harry give Sirius a confused look, and the older man gave a small grin, "Your first class of the year is in here according to Remus. Listen don't feel left out kid... he wants to do it seperately with you because of the stuff you've been through, okay kid?"

"Okay." Harry raised an eyebrow, now very curious about what his dad could have lined up for them. And with that Sirius was leaving, and Harry turned, taking a deep breath before he opened the door and stepped into the room.


End file.
